


An Order Reborn

by Sweetestcondition



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snux is as good a name as any, The Force, dude that's my body, metempsychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestcondition/pseuds/Sweetestcondition
Summary: Though Kylo and Rey’s visions of the future did not manifest as they had expected, one man’s vision did. Snoke’s essence is alive and well, and now he waits for the perfect vessel with which to reclaim his rightful title and eradicate the last seeds of dissent in the galaxy. Rey and Kylo must find a way to trust each other, and make some unexpected allies along the way, if they are to bring balance to the Force and drive this new threat away before it envelops every system in its shadow.Post-TLJ Reylo begins where Episode XIII left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come on the weekend. For those of you who've read "Hand of Fate" my other completed Reylo fic, you will find some of the same characters present in "An Order Reborn." However, we are starting over again, this time following the actual ending of Episode VIII.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this wild idea!

There was something so final about the look in Rey's eyes as she gazed down at him through their bond.

Despite the disappointment shadowing her face, she stood tall and resolute as she pressed a palm to the  _Millenium Falcon's_  door release. And Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, could only look up at her from his knees.

The ship's hydraulics released an abrasive sound, hissing as the door to the  _Falcon_  sealed shut. It could have easily been the sound of a lightsaber carving him in two and it burned just the same.

His father was dead. Luke was dead. Snoke was dead and now  _he_  was the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

He'd thought he wanted all of these things.

And yet …

The silence left behind when the door shut between them was so absolute it echoed at the very core of himself. Rey, that infernal scavenger, had carved out a hollowness inside of him so vast, it actually ached. Rey, the girl he had seen in his dreams, the girl at the other end of their inexplicable connection, the girl who was both no one and everyone, had betrayed him.

She'd reached for his grandfather's lightsaber first. Again. Just like she had on Starkiller. But this time she'd done it after everything they'd been through. After he had  _saved_  her from Snoke. After he'd offered her a place at his side.

He'd only wanted her partnership. He'd practically  _begged_ for it.

_Join me. Please._

His own pathetic words rang in his head, stirring emotions he didn't want to feel.

He clenched his fist, gripping tightly to distract from the lingering memory of his father's lucky dice in his hand. He'd held them only moments ago. But they were just another illusion. Like Skywalker. Like Rey's feelings for him.

And the dice had slipped between his fingers, just like she had.

He'd seen it so clearly in his vision, Rey choosing to stand by his side. How could he have been so wrong?

Tears burned behind his eyes but he refused to let them spill.

Instead, he reached for the only thing that ever felt easy.

Darkness.

He let the power of it fill the cracks in his broken soul. He breathed it in, anger and hatred swelling through the Force and he released it in a great wave of energy at a nearby control panel. Metal groaned in protest and wires sparked as they were stripped of their casings and exposed to the air. The burning scent of smolder and electric death was a distracting salve to the useless sentiments taking up space in his mind.

He would not allow the First Order to see his pain, his weakness – only his anger.

Troops approached from behind and he whirled on them.

General Hux stood, lip trembling with rage. His usually impeccably combed red hair was disheveled from Kylo's show of Force on the shuttle. Such things were necessary where Hux was concerned as Kylo Ren had to prove that he would not tolerate disobedience. Especially not in the early stages of his rule when he had a reputation to build.

As Hux leveled an icy blue stare at him, he knew what unsaid words sat lodged behind the general's teeth. Hux surely wanted to remind everyone that Kylo had let his personal feelings get in the way of the First Order's mission. They both knew Kylo's vendetta against Luke had cost them what was left of the Resistance.

But he would not allow Hux the pleasure of speaking that truth, so he gave him an order first. "I want every eye in the galaxy trained on the  _Millenium Falcon."_  As he spoke the name of his father's ship, he felt yet another loose part of himself become unhinged. He grasped harder for the shadow, cloaking himself in fear and rage. "Report back to me when it is found."

Hux's voice grated like grinding gears against what was left of his thinning patience. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

In a flurry of robes and darkness, Kylo stormed from the abandoned base and boarded his shuttle.

* * *

 

The day after Rey had helped the Resistance escape from Crait, someone had finally answered their cry for help. It was Leia's old friend, Lando Calrissian. He'd answered their call for safe haven and they were on their way to Bespin, to the city in the clouds.

It was Rey's turn to try to sleep on a bunk in the  _Falcon_. She wasn't faring well at the task.

With so many bodies in such a tight space, Rey hadn't been able to sleep at all. Finn had encouraged her to try to rest for a few hours before they landed and she'd retreated to a bunk, mostly to ease his concern for her. As she lay staring at the shabby roof, connecting the stains and dirt smudges into shapes, the bond opened again in a flood of rage.

As soon as Ben had appeared in the doorway leading to the bunks, he'd turned immediately and walked away. She felt his presence slowly fade over the next few minutes but she knew her chances at sleep were already ruined.

* * *

 

Only three hours later, as she stood in the cramped 'fresher to splash water on her face, the bond opened again and this time Rey appeared over Ben's shoulder as he spoke with someone. It was the first time she'd seen and heard another person through the bond. It was an officer she didn't recognize and they were looking over datapads, discussing repairs and supply orders. The muscles of his shoulders went rigid, the only outward sign that he even knew she was there. As they droned on, Rey struggled to follow the conversation, and he didn't acknowledge her presence at all. So, she stood silently, waiting for the Force to take her away from him.

She didn't know what she expected after she'd made her decision to stay with the Resistance. Though she supposed a part of her really hoped Ben would follow her, she was quickly discovering how naïve that part of her had been.

Now she had more to mourn than just the dead heroes of the Resistance. As the bond finally brought her back to the 'fresher on the Falcon, she finished gathering her hair into a tie and washing her face, allowing herself to finally feel sorrow for the loss of Ben Solo. It was clear that only Kylo Ren remained now and though the bond still connected them, she needed to move past it. If she could grieve for Ben, she could get over it, to focus again on what mattered.

So Rey stood looking at herself in the mirror, trying to force the tears, to cry for the loss of Ben.

But her eyes remained traitorously dry.

Too much of her still clung to him. Logically she knew he was too far gone, but a selfish hope had wrapped itself around her heart. As foolish as it was, she still hoped he could change.

 _Foolish._  She spoke the word out loud to herself in the mirror before pushing open the door to the 'fresher. When she finally emerged, Finn was there with knitted brows.

"Is everything alright, Rey?"

Obviously she'd been in there longer than she thought.

Rey hesitated, wanting so much to let someone in. To let him know how much she was hurting, but she knew Finn wouldn't understand the conflicted feelings she harbored for Ben. How could anyone understand when she wasn't even sure how she felt?

"I'm fine, Finn. Just exhausted I guess."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean, it's hard to get much rest while we're packed in like this. This is worse than the new recruit bunks in the Stormtrooper academy."

A shadow crossed Finn's features as his own joke soured on him, memories he probably thought he was ready to kid about, but with war so fresh in his mind he found the opposite was true.

She pretended not to notice and forced a smile.

The general's voice pulled them from their conversation. "We are approaching Bespin."

Rey released a sigh. Stifling her feelings, her Force, the bond, all of it would be easier with a little more space. She wasn't ready to tell Leia everything yet, though she knew that time would come soon. Leia deserved to know what had become of Snoke and what had happened between Rey and her son.

But not yet.

* * *

 

Three days passed before the bond opened again. Rey thanked the stars she was alone this time, holed up in an empty hangar, checking for leaks in the pressure manifold of the Falcon. The kriffing piece of junk nearly didn't make it to Bespin.

Rey felt the air around her reverberate with energy, as though someone had plucked a string somewhere inside of her and it vibrated, playing a chord in the Force all around.

Her heart beat faster, her body reacting to his presence like it always did, but logically, she wished it wouldn't. He was never going to change.

Rey turned to look at him as a simultaneous wave of icy Force rushed over her. His fear, his anger, his betrayal was laid bare through the bond and she couldn't have blocked it if she tried. The intensity of it nearly caused her to lose her footing on the step-ladder.

He moved closer, his hooded robe skimming the floor of the hangar as he walked.

"Stop doing this," he said simply, his dark eyes threatening to cut through her carefully orchestrated control.

"You know very well that I can't," and she turned from him, getting back to work, feeling for cracks in the manifold. She knew her will to ignore him would soften the longer she stared into his eyes. Mechanical distractions were much safer.

He was silent for several minutes and if it wasn't for the pulse of his emotions through the bond, she would have thought him long gone.

"You just had to hold on. And for what?" His voice held a tone of disgust, like a spoiled dinner party guest who didn't like the dish he was served. "A handful of rebels on a broken old freighter."

"If you mean my friends, your mother, and your father's old ship, then yes, I did hold on for them."

He was silent then, but the spark of light she'd felt through their bond at the mention of his mother was as clear to her as the scowl on his face.

She let all the rage and disappointment flare through their connection as she sent him a biting glare over her shoulder. "You asked me to abandon them. The people I care about here. The people  _you_ care about."

He pulled back as though she'd struck him. "I don't care about anyone who was on that ship."

She nearly choked on a sardonic laugh. "You can keep telling yourself that, but you can't lie to me anymore, not with the bond." Rey descended the ladder, moving within feet of Ben. "I feel your conflict about your mother. I feel your relief that she is alive."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"I feel your conflict about  _me,_ " she said.

This was much more dangerous territory, because her feelings about him were just as conflicted. But she'd already tried ignoring him, tried letting go of her hope for him, but the Force seemed to have other ideas.

"We could have had everything," he said, his voice low now. "If you would have just stopped clinging to the past."

"I'm sorry, but if by let the past die, you meant letting all the people I care for die…" She shook her head. "That is not the kind of life I want."

She couldn't believe that after everything, they were back to bickering.

"You aren't happy here," he said plainly.

"What do you know of happiness Ben Solo?" She let the fire in her heart show through her gaze. "You got everything you wanted didn't you? Now look," she said, eyeing him up and down. "You're darker and angrier than you've ever been."

That struck a nerve and he was pressing his lips together to keep from putting voice to the bitter emotions spilling from him. He rubbed his forehead, averting his eyes and his shoulders rose and fell as he dragged in a breath. Then the tide of his anger stemmed, and a subtle change in the Force altered the temperature of the air between them. She sensed a flicker of warmth across her skin, like she'd moved into the sun from the shadows.

"Not  _everything_  I wanted," he said. Then the Force shifted and he was gone.

* * *

 

He regretted speaking the words as soon as the bond tore her away. He shouldn't be so honest with her. His  _enemy._

But he couldn't make himself hate her. No matter how long he had meditated over the past four days with that very goal, pure hatred and nothing more, it didn't matter. He was perpetually distracted by thoughts that he couldn't seem to control.

Thoughts that always returned to moments they'd shared together. Especially that flash of heat he'd felt at the mere touch of her fingers, followed by wave after wave of memories and visions, all fueled by their intertwined Force. He had no idea why the Force had chosen to connect them in this way, but he suspected it was more than just Snoke.

Whatever it was that had bridged their connection, it didn't matter now, because there was no shutting it out.

Force knows he had tried that, too.

His thoughts drifted again. The fiery adrenaline of fighting alongside her. The way her gaze warmed him from the inside…

He growled, staring at the stark walls of his quarters on the  _Finalizer_. They were still in orbit around Crait, repair crews inspecting the  _Supremacy_ , reconnaissance missions scouting across the galaxy for the  _Falcon_.

But Kylo Ren needed a different kind of distraction.

He walked to a small comm panel on the wall. "Quinn, ready a bag for my departure."

"Right away, Supreme Leader, sir."

He would join the Knights of Ren on Ryloth. They'd been sent by Snoke to put down a competing spice smuggling cartel that had managed to gain enough of a hold on the planet to choke out some of their business. The rival cartel had caused a notable drop in the incoming First Order funds over the past few months. It was no secret that the First Order made a considerable amount of its money through illegal dealings, smuggling, gambling, spice runs, and the like.

Generally, Kylo didn't get involved with such things, but The Knights of Ren would be glad to have his help and it would get him off of this blasted ship. Most importantly, it would get him away from the swarm of emotions threatening to suffocate him.

He pressed the comm panel again. "Quinn, on second thought, pack a bag for yourself as well."

Kylo's most faithful pilot had died in the last fighter assault on the Resistance and he needed someone he could trust. Quinn Wescott had served him for three years. He was technically part of the hygiene staff, attending to clothing, cleaning duties, and nutrition for the officers of the  _Finalizer_ , but he would do. The man didn't grovel and strangely, he'd never shown much fear of Kylo. Most importantly, Quinn had never once broken his confidence. He was no pilot, but if he took a single shuttle, all he needed was someone he could trust to stay by the ship while he found his Knights. Someone to hold onto the other end of a commlink and warn him of incoming trouble.

And since he was running out of people he could trust, his options were limited.

"Sir?" Quinn, ever the dignified servant, was trying somewhat obviously to mask his shock. He had no idea why he would play any part in a mission like this, especially for the Supreme Leader.

"I'll explain on the way to Ryloth."

* * *

 

General Hux found himself restless as he sat alone in his quarters, staring at the datapad in his hand. Four days had passed since the  _Supremacy_  had been torn in two and repairs were already in full swing. Repairs that were costing them.

Dearly.

Hux scanned several new work orders, detailing supplies and labor needed for the immense undertaking.

He supposed it could have been worse. At least there was a ship left to salvage.

But these orders were just the first of hundreds to be given. There were so many concurrent missions sapping First Order manpower and resources at this very moment and as Hux stared at the unending stream of expenses, he felt his focus slipping. With each day, new cracks were forming in what used to be a steadfast determination.

Supreme Leader Snoke was dead.

It wasn't that Hux cared for Snoke. In fact, the opposite was true. The man, if you could even call him that, had been a terrifying monstrosity. But Hux couldn't deny that Snoke had been a cunning leader. He'd managed to cement the alliance between the Imperial Remnant and the senate's Centrists, and he'd expanded it into the immense military force it was now. Snoke's work had culminated in the destruction of the Resistance. All that was left was a small band fleeing on a piece of junk freighter to gods knew where. And, Snoke had done it all while holding the leash of Kylo Ren.

But Snoke was dead and Ren, that unhinged, infantile sorcerer, was now unleashed and had managed to pluck up the mantle of Supreme Leader for himself.

Suddenly the recycled air in Hux's quarters was far too stifling. He made a mental note to have the techs look at the ozone scrubbers before he headed into the hallway where he stood to take a lung-stretching breath.

A brisk walk was what he needed to purge these impractical thoughts. Focus or no, he had to continue on this chosen path. He couldn't allow his resolve to crumble, because the alternative, failure, was not acceptable.

There was nothing he could do about the fact that Kylo Ren was unfit to lead. At least not yet.

The only think Ren had going for him was fear. The First Order feared him. In fact, with Snoke dead, Kylo Ren might be the most feared man in the entire galaxy. But fear alone is not enough to rule by. The man hadn't the faintest idea about commanding a military. He had no idea the resources it took to keep the gears of the First Order war machine oiled. Hux would bide his time until the moment when Ren's lack of knowledge caught up to him. Until then… well…

Hux would do what he was good at. He would patch the holes in his fleet that others had torn open.

_You should inspect the Supremacy, see to the repairs._

Hux wasn't sure where the thought came from. He was a military strategist, repairs were not necessarily his area of expertise. He hadn't even been on board the  _Supremacy_ since the day he'd found Snoke's body, sliced in half, with Ren lying unconscious on the floor nearby.

Thinking about that moment heated his blood, regret and hatred mixing into an acidic concoction that brought a sneer to his lips. If only he'd been faster. If he hadn't hesitated,  _he_ would now be the Supreme Leader. But he'd been weak and indecisive, and Ren had awoken an instant before he could draw his blaster.

_Be the leader Ren can't be. Take charge._

Yes, Hux would go to the  _Supremacy_. See to the repairs. Encourage the crews in person. He would be the leader the First Order needed and eventually, Hux would be rewarded for his work.

* * *

 

Hux didn't know why he'd turned away from the repairs and headed straight to the  _Supremacy's_  throne room. Perhaps he needed to make peace with the situation, make peace with the Supreme Leader's passing. Yes, they were planning a grand memorial service and Ren would say some empty words to usher in his reign. Even Hux would give a rousing speech, but speeches were one thing. Finding the steadfast will necessary to continue on this course was another.

So here he was, crossing the glossy black floors, soaking up the power that echoed off the crimson walls and across the vast space, and letting it be the glue to repair his crumbling determination.

He gazed across the expansive chamber as his boots rang out with each hard footfall. The throne beckoned to him, all blacks and silvers and angular lines.

_Test it. Feel the power it bestows._

How strange that the throne actually seemed to call out to him.

Hux did not have the will to deny it. He strode to the symbolic seat of the First Order, running fingers across the smooth, polished arms, before allowing himself to settle upon it.

Immediately, he was overcome by a shock of frigid electricity. It coursed through him, freezing his joints, tensing each muscle in his body until he was gripping the arms of the throne so tightly it hurt. A scream locked in his throat as he tried to cry out to the empty room. Then, slowly his very consciousness bled out. He felt each memory trickle through the cracks in his brain until he was empty and the room spun into blackness.

Snoke rose from the throne, testing unfamiliar legs like a child taking his first steps. But only the first two steps were tentative, for by the time he extended his legs for the third stride, he had complete control over his new vessel.

Snoke smiled, testing the way it felt on youthful lips and he couldn't be more pleased. The transfer of his essence had gone just as he'd planned and with Kylo Ren off on a mission to help his Knights, Snoke had time to adjust to his new body before he would face his apprentice. Everything had transpired exactly as he had foreseen and after striking him down, Snoke was sure that Ren's journey to the dark side would now be complete.

With Ren's conflict finally resolved, his apprentice would reach his potential. And Snoke would direct that power, hone it and wield it against their enemies. With their combined strength, they would plunge the galaxy into darkness. The Resistance would be a distant memory and Snoke would watch as each system fell one by one at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your follows, faves, and reviews! It is thrilling to have you with me as I write another Reylo adventure!
> 
> I started a Tumblr (still trying to figure it out) so come find me at "erickawrites" or if you prefer Twitter "ErickaO."
> 
> As always leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Temiri Blagg crouched behind a supply crate, twisting the ring around his finger. The white rebel logo, the symbol of the Resistance caught the lights of the hangar overhead, and the sight of it steadied his pounding heart.

He could do this.

Temiri gathered the courage to peek around the shipping container toward the open cargo door of the freighter. It wasn't far. He could make it if only this annoying dock worker would move away long enough to allow it.

"He's coming back." Josiah's tense whisper carried from his hiding place behind a stack of discarded sheet metal.

Not yet, then. Temiri couldn't risk being seen.

"Last chance to change your mind," Arashell said.

"I'm doing this," he replied, his voice shaking more than he would have liked.

Five nights ago, Temiri had stared up at the stars, wishing he could be somewhere far away, anywhere but in the stables sweeping up fathier dung. He'd reached out with his feelings, let his mind grasp at the light and dark of the infinite systems that lay beyond his reach and he'd seen something. Since then, he couldn't get that vision out of his head.

An empty landing pad surrounded by nothing but sky. A woman stood with her back to him, overlooking the clouds. He'd never seen clouds like them. Puffy and light, like finely spun cotton. The sun had painted their edges with oranges that glowed brighter than any lights he'd seen outside of the casinos on Canto Bight.

The woman held an ancient weapon he'd only heard of in stories. A lightsaber like Luke Skywalker's. Temiri took several steps toward her and when she turned, he could see that she had kind eyes, sun bronzed skin, and an easy smile.

Then a shadow overtook the world and the clouds turned grey all at once, but the woman didn't seem to notice. She was focused on a man now, a man in black he hadn't seen before. He had a lightsaber, too, but his looked different – red, dangerous, and glowing erratically like it could explode at any moment. The man and the woman didn't speak, they only stared at each other.

He wanted to cry out, to warn the woman, but his voice was locked in his throat. Couldn't the woman sense the darkness growing behind her?

A second later, two Star Destroyers appeared from the shadows, into orbit just above the cloud city. Temiri screamed as sprays of laser fire rained down on their heads, cutting through the air like lightning.

Suddenly Temiri was back in the stables, knocked to the ground, gulping air like he'd been under water.

Siince that moment, he'd known that he had to warn the woman. She had a lightsaber, she was most certainly a hero, and the First Order was going to kill her.

Temiri could not allow that.

When he'd described the vision to his friends, they told him it was all just a bad dream. That he was crazy for wanting to actually try to find this woman. But Temiri had persisted, going into great detail about the city he'd seen that seemed to float above the clouds. He'd asked around the stables and even snuck out into the alleyways of Canto Bight, until finally someone identified the planet from his vision as Bespin. A friend of Arashell's had heard of Cloud City, a mining outpost on Bespin, and claimed it was exactly as Temiri had described. There were tibanna gas mines there. The planet was one of the galaxy's main suppliers of the stuff used to power hyperspace engines. Arashell's assortment of shady acquaintances had finally proven to be useful.

He'd tried to convince Josiah and Arashell to come with him, but they were too afraid of getting caught by Tomder, the red-faced stablemaster whose whip was not reserved for fathier hide alone. The searing bite of the whip was too fresh in his friends' minds and they couldn't risk another punishment. Especially not so soon after the fathiers had escaped.

Though his friends themselves were too fearful to leave, they had come to the spaceport anyway to see him safely to a freighter. Since Temiri couldn't pay for a transport, he decided the only way off Cantonica was to smuggle himself on one of the cargo ships offloading at the docks. And if he was caught… well Temiri was trying very hard not to think about that possibility.

He had spied at every landing platform, watched the dealings in each nearby hangar for days until he found a ship that was headed to Bespin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Temiri asked. "A real adventure for once?"

Arashell scrunched her eyebrows together. "And leave Josiah alone? Can you imagine what Tomder would do to him if he lost both of us at once?"

"Josiah could go, too," he said.

"You know he'd never leave."

Footsteps approached and he and Arashell huddled closer to their cover. The dock worker retreated again and Temiri sensed this was his chance to board alone. He saw several supply crates in the ship's bay that had doors he could pull shut.

Arashell and Josiah must have seen the opening too, as they rushed from their hiding places to capture him in a three-way embrace.

"Once you're a big bad hero of the Resistance, don't forget about us, okay?" Arashell said.

"Yeah. Come back with some good stories." Josiah said, pressing a half loaf of bread and a small flask of water into his hand.

Temiri's eyes prickled with tears and he shook his head, staring at the gift. "I can't take this, where – "

"Don't ask, just take it," Josiah said. "Safe travels, friend."

Temiri crushed his friends in one last hug before scurrying across the empty dock and up the loading ramp of the freighter bound for Bespin. The supply crate he'd chosen from afar ended up being the perfect size and Temiri pulled his knees to his chest and yanked the door shut.

A moment later, the metallic clang of boots passed very close, followed by something heavy dropping hard against the steel floor.

A wheezy woman's voice echoed around the freighter bay. "Neesha says to stack the spice along the far wall. The panels drop down just there."

_Spice?_

Oh scat, this was not good. This was supposed to be a supply freighter to Bespin, not a smuggling ship. He hugged his knees tighter, closing his eyes.

Something creaked and Temiri was sure the crew was loading the contraband into some kind of hidden panels in the ship.

"We stop in Ryloth first to offload."

_Ryloth?_

No. No, no, no.

Temiri bit down hard on his lip. This was not the plan. He needed to get off this ship. Now.

But heavy footfalls crossed nearby again before heading back down the ramp. As Temiri tried to summon the nerve to peek out of his crate, he felt grinding gears reverberate through the walls of his shipping container. It was followed by the unmistakable sound of the loading dock sealing shut.

And with a shudder, the engines engaged and Temiri Blagg was on his way to Ryloth.

* * *

Another day had passed and the Resistance was still hardly more than a handful of homeless stragglers. Other systems had finally found the courage to answer General Organa's call, but none could offer more than a few stray recruits and a hodge-podge of fighters and freighters.

Rey hadn't left the Falcon except to eat. She'd spent her waking moments since they'd arrived on Bespin fixing the ship. It had been neglected for so long, there was an endless supply of maintenance tasks to fulfill, which was perfect, because she needed the distraction.

Rose was still healing and Finn spent most of his time with her, though he did venture out to the hangar to visit with Rey from time to time. Poe even came to speak with her twice. The problem was, their conversations were always superficial at best. Her time with Luke and her connection to Ben had done something to her. When the Force awakened within her, another part of her snapped shut – the part that remembered how to have a normal conversation, apparently. She'd even chosen to sleep on the Falcon as it was the only place she felt safe.

So, Rey continued to busy herself with more repairs. Today, Chewie had insisted on keeping her company. She didn't mind as he was always easy to have around. He didn't like to chit chat and he knew the layout of every last nut and bolt on this ship.

He was on the ladder holding tools and giving directions as she crouched on all fours atop the _Falcon,_ attempting to re-attach the fuel drive pressure stabilizer.

Just as she thought she'd finished, Chewie gave a low warning growl, a reminder to tighten a screw she'd missed.

"Thanks, I didn't see that one."

He had an incredible eye for detail, which was good since she'd been far more distracted than usual.

"Chewie's keeping you busy, I see." General Organa's voice rang loud across the hangar. Rey looked down at her in time to see her offer Chewie a sideways smile.

Rey climbed down the ladder after and Chewie and he made an excuse about needing something inside, leaving Leia and Rey to talk alone. "General Organa, the repairs weren't only Chewie's idea. The ship is a mess and I— "

"Would you please call me Leia?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Rey nodded. "Leia, it's just. I – "

Words should not be this hard.

Leia raised a suspicious eyebrow. "The Falcon was in bad shape, but not _that_ bad. You've hardly left this hangar since we arrived," Leia said, her brown eyes locking onto hers. "You're restless."

Restless. Was that it? Was that the reason she hadn't been able to stop and really think? It had felt like she was suddenly unable hold onto an idea long enough to truly ponder it. As soon as she reached for a thought the whole tangled mess in her mind shifted and the thought was gone, buzzing away like a swarm of sand flies.

"It all feels so… pointless," Rey admitted. "Empty."

"This is how you win a war, Rey," Leia said. "You outlast your enemy. You find hope where there is none and in that hope you can find purpose."

Rey knew she should believe the general, this wasn't her first war, but Rey felt like all this waiting around was draining her of her sanity. She should be doing more. If bodies were what they needed, she should be out recruiting. She could take Chewie, even Finn or Poe, and they could spread the word of the Resistance. Anything would be better than sitting here waiting.

"I want to do something. What if I went out to find recruits?"

"Too dangerous, Rey. We need to lay low for a while, rebuild, then I can send you out with a proper crew."

Rey wanted to argue, but thought better of it. The general had lost far too many people over the last few weeks and it was clear she was going to take a step back to heal and rebuild no matter what Rey said.

But so much had changed and Rey was sure any more waiting around was going to kill her. How much did Leia know? Did she know it was her son at the head of the First Order now?

"Snoke is dead. Ben killed him." The words came tumbling out before she'd even made the conscious decision to tell her.

Leia's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. "Why didn't you tell me Snoke was dead?" Leia asked.

Rey didn't answer immediately, rubbing the back of her neck as she gathered her thoughts. "I don't know. It's… complicated. Ben killed Snoke to keep him from killing me. Then he asked me to join him, but he wanted to let the Resistance die. He wanted to let everything go, the Jedi, the Sith, everything. To start a new order. And I…" Rey paused, the weight of everything crashing down on her and she struggled to maintain a controlled expression.

"You refused and he came after us on Crait." A muscle in Leia's jaw twitched, the only indication that she felt any emotion at all.

Rey could only nod, biting the inside of her lip to keep herself grounded. "We have this connection. Through the Force. I can feel his emotions, see his memories. I can…" Finding the words to explain the bond was like trying to hold water in her hands, they kept slipping between the cracks. "I can understand him, the horrible things he's done. I can see Ben underneath it all. Even now, I _know_ he's still there."

"You thought you could turn him," Leia said. "But he chose a path you couldn't follow." She cocked her head, studying Rey's face and eventually, finding something there, she placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I feel it, too. The light in him. I told Han as much, but Snoke's influence ran so much deeper than I thought."

Rey could see the guilt clouding the general's expression in that moment. They'd both made the same mistake, thinking Ben could be turned and were gravely disappointed when he'd stubbornly clung to the dark.

"I know it's foolish to think he can still turn, but every time we talk, I _feel_ his conflict as though it's my own," Rey said.

"It's never foolish to hope for the best, but a wise leader must try to predict every outcome possible, including the worst."

Rey had failed to do just that.

"I hadn't even considered that he wouldn't come with me. I had a vision, of him standing by me, choosing to join me and that was all I could focus on."

Leia's brows knitted together and she was quiet for a moment.

"You care about him," Leia finally said, and it was a statement, not a question.

The truth of it hit her like a slap to the face. She wanted to deny it, to tell her that she didn't care one way or another, that this was only about winning a war, but she knew Leia would see right through her. So instead, she said nothing.

Leia stared off at the far wall of the hangar. Rey wished she could look into her thoughts to hear what she was thinking, but she didn't need to, because Leia was completely honest in her assessment of the situation.

"The Force has connected you two for a reason, that much is clear." Then Leia placed her warm hands on Rey's arms. "And you must do what you feel is right. Just be careful, Rey."

Rey offered a tentative smile, happy for Leia's blessing to move forward on the path she saw fit, but still not exactly sure which path that was. Fix the _Falcon,_ then gather recruits? Ignore Ben or continue trying to reach him through their bond?

Leia grabbed for her hand, squeezing gently, a gesture that spoke worlds to Rey's turmoil.

 _I'm here if you need me,_ it seemed to say.

Then Leia turned, her footsteps gradually fading until the door to the hangar closed behind her. Losing the light and warmth of Leia's Force and left alone with her thoughts, Rey suddenly felt crushed between the four walls of the hangar. She made her way to the door, crossed the catwalk, and stood on the landing platform overlooking the open sky. Rey stared off at nothing in particular, thoughts drifting aimlessly, just like the clouds passing by.

And inevitably, those thoughts drifted to the man who tormented her from across the galaxy, both her greatest enemy and the person she'd shared her most intimate moments with. He'd seen her deepest fears as she'd seen his. He'd offered her everything he could, but it was all wrong.

Then, as though she had summoned him with a simple tug on their connection, Ben was standing beside her.

His voice was as quiet as the breeze stirring her hair. "What are you watching?"

"The sunset."

He stood silently next to her as she watched the clouds burn, deepening from orange to red.

"What does it look like?" he asked. It was the last possible question she thought he'd ask. She expected more anger. More blame like the last time they'd talked. Instead, she'd never heard him so calm. Even the emotions swirling around him were muted.

Rey hesitated a moment, wondering if this was a way to get her to reveal the location of the Resistance. She snuck a glance in his direction. His hair hung around his face and he was looking down, wringing one of his gloves back and forth in his hands. He wore a long cape, his usual black tunic, and an expression she'd never seen before. It wasn't one of anger or even regret and there was no hint of deception. His eyes were half-closed and his head was bowed in a sort of quiet resignation.

"It looks like the clouds are on fire," she said.

She wondered what he was seeing as he stared straight ahead.

"I can't keep doing this, Ben." But what else _could_ she do? Almost a week and he was still completely dominating her thoughts. The bond was just as strong as it had been before and it was clear there was no way to force it shut.

"Me neither." His voice was weighted by fatigue.

Another silent minute passed before he spoke. "But you wanted to kill me rather than join me," he said. "So we're stuck doing this."

There it was, the blame he'd tried to hide away.

"Is that really what you think? That I wanted to kill you when I grabbed for my lightsaber?"

He turned to look at her then, brown eyes pinning her in place. "What was I supposed to think?"

"I only grabbed it because I knew I had to leave, I couldn't stay with you and I wasn't sure you'd just let me go."

"Of course I would have," he said. "Hadn't I just proven I wouldn't kill you?"

"You'd only proven that you wanted Snoke dead and you took your chance while he was distracted with me."

She felt a shock of hurt through their bond and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

Rey instantly knew she had been wrong.

"If that's what you think, nothing I could say would change your mind."

Then he turned his back on her and anger, cold and dark, surged from him down that connection they shared.

And it hurt. His anger actually caused tears to well in her eyes.

How was it he could affect her like this? She shouldn't care that she'd hurt him. She should turn away and never look back. This was kriffing Kylo Ren.

Instead, she was crossing the space between them and when she was just behind him, she placed a gentle hand on his arm. It was solid beneath her touch, like he was actually here, standing with his back to her and she saw him stiffen at the contact.

"Tell me then," she said, hardly recognizing the small voice that escaped her lips. "Why did you kill Snoke?"

When he turned, she saw the hurt in his eyes, deep and pleading underneath wrinkled brows.

"Of course I wanted Snoke dead. I needed to rid myself of him, of his incessant whispers in my mind," he paused, his mouth twisting into a snarl at the mention of his dead master.

He took another moment to finish, lips pressing together, worrying over some unspoken words.

"But when you and I touched hands…" He trailed off again, staring over her shoulder as if he was unable to finish the thought and Rey understood his difficulty. If what he'd experienced through the bond was anything like what she'd felt, it was no wonder he couldn't explain it. "Then when Snoke was looking into your mind, pulling you apart, I knew."

She stepped closer – near enough for the scent of him to drift around her, leather and something earthy, like the air after it rains, and she could have been back in the forest on Takodana. Only now, as she stood looking up at him, she felt no fear, only a sort of weightless anticipation. "Knew what, Ben?"

"That I gave a damn about what happened to you, that's what."

* * *

Rey stared back at him with those piercing hazel eyes and what had been a scowl at the beginning of their conversation softened to something closer to surprise.

How she could possibly be surprised was beyond him. Hadn't he made himself clear when he asked her to join him?

He waited for her response, surely she would say _something_ after such an admission on his part, but she remained infuriatingly silent.

This was what he got for being honest, for admitting his foolish attachment to her. But if he admitted it, perhaps it would be easier to cut the tie. To rid himself of this weakness.

Someone cleared their throat and Kylo startled at the interruption, turning to see Quinn standing at the entry to the shuttle bay, shifting from one foot to the other.

He felt Rey's presence fade as the bond snapped shut.

"Sir, we've just come out of hyperspace." Quinn's eyes darted once to the wall Kylo had been talking to and he realized exactly what Quinn had heard.

Panic seized him momentarily and he nearly reacted as he always did, by lashing out.

Kylo took a steadying breath as he stared at Quinn. The man always seemed overdressed, choosing a uniform that he'd tailored himself, with coattails and shiny buttons on the front, making him look more like an aristocrat than a member of the hygiene staff. His perfectly combed hair, parted on the side, along with his angular features, only played into his air of nobility. But Kylo knew better. The man came from nothing. He'd looked into his service history once out of curiosity. Quinn's polished façade was only a mask.

Kylo understood masks.

Quinn's grey eyes studied him closely, unwavering. He was a shrewd observer of people, he had to be to survive this long serving the officers of the First Order, and Kylo imagined that Quinn held more secrets than he cared to let on.

Kylo clenched his fists, stepping forward. If the man knew about the bond, if someone else found out about Rey…

"How much did you hear, Quinn?"

"Would you like the truth or the story I will give anyone else if they ask?"

"Both."

"Sir, the truth is that I heard enough to know you aren't as unfeeling as you project yourself to be." The frank honesty of Quinn's words was startling. Kylo realized he should feel threatened or angry, but his admission had just the opposite effect. It was almost refreshing for someone in his position to speak so openly. "But the truth to anyone else who asks will be that I know absolutely nothing about you. Believe me sir, after three years in your service, I have no plans to breach your trust now."

He reached out, searching Quinn's mind for any signs of deceit, but he sensed only calm sincerity as he always did from him.

"Good," he said, lip curling into something that resembled a smirk, before he had his expression under control again. "I'd hate to have to replace you."

He thought he saw shadow of a smile play across Quinn's lips before Kylo strode past him to the cockpit to prepare for the approach to Ryloth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early with this chapter since I knew I wouldn't have time to post this weekend. So yay! I am loving your comments so far, thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think! It means a lot!

Rey rifled through the Jedi texts she'd stowed in the Falcon, partly for distraction and partly for guidance. She needed a diversion after what she'd just heard.

Like a broken holorecording, she couldn't stop replaying the words he'd spoken to her again and again.

_I gave a damn about you._

Certainly not the most elegant admission of his feelings, but an admission just the same. And evidence that Ben Solo was still reachable.

And the fact that he'd felt something too when they touched hands.

Rey found herself wishing for him in that moment. Wishing again for that invisible thread that connected them to pull him into the cockpit with her. To feel his hand on hers gain…

Dangerous thoughts.

How could she have these kinds of feelings for someone who wanted to kill her friends? Why had the Force chosen to connect her with someone who didn't share her vision of the future? Ben's vision didn't include the Resistance. It didn't even include the Jedi. He'd said the way forward was to let the Jedi and Sith die.

But hadn't Luke said the same about the Jedi? He'd gone into exile to let the Jedi Order pass into nothingness. Was that truly the way forward? To let the past die?

Something inside of her was saying no. The part inside of her that had just been awakened, that had only just learned to recognize the energy all around her. How many people in the galaxy felt the same connection, sensed the same strange power linking every living being and, like she had, didn't have a clue about what to do about it?

No, it didn't seem right to let all of this knowledge die and leave all of the Force sensitives of the galaxy to fend for themselves. No. She would learn what she could on her own. Maybe she wouldn't be a Jedi, but she would at least try to understand what she could about the Force.

Rey skimmed through the texts, finding little tidbits here and there that were worth remembering. So, she took notes on a datapad, compiling knowledge of the Force like a student of any other subject would, outlining the history of the Jedi, old masters' explanations of the Force, and letting the language of each writer speak to her.

She read from a history text outlining the dawn of the Jedi order and their most sacred world, Ilum, which they'd used for the harvest of their kyber crystals. Page after page diagrammed the construction of the lightsaber, the meditation over the crystal which served to attune the weapon to the Jedi. Then it described the more technical aspects of lightsaber construction – the housings, casings, and wiring. A long history of lightsabers used by famous Jedi followed and Rey wished for something a little less dry.

Switching texts, she flipped to a passage in another old tome. Its cover was hanging by threads onto its bindings and the pages felt brittle between her fingers.

_The dance between darkness and light will always remain – the stars and the moon will always need the darkness to be seen._

The old master who'd written this text certainly had a different view of the dark side than Master Luke had. She remembered Master Luke's reaction when she'd been drawn to the cave of mirrors on Ach-To. His fear had creased his forehead as his blue eyes bored into her. He'd been disgusted that she'd even considered reaching for the darkness. But the author of this old text seemed to have a different view.

_To light a candle is to cast a shadow – the light and dark lives equally in each of us._

The master went on to describe the ways of both the light and dark sides of the Force. Rey read until her eyes burned with the effort, time passing in a strange slow haze, and still she read on.

_Your hand opens and closes, opens and closes. If it were always a fist or always stretched open you would be paralyzed. Your deepest presence is in every small contracting and expanding, the two as beautifully balanced and coordinated as birds' wings._

Rey set the book on her lap and stared out the cockpit window at the wall of the hangar. She reached out with her feelings, allowing the words of the old masters to work their way into her mind, into her heart and she meditated, trying to feel the balance and coordination the masters had described and letting it wash away her worry and indecision.

After what felt like both seconds and hours all at once she felt a pull, a tug on the web of the Force. She rose from the pilot's seat, following her instincts as they led her back to the Falcon's bunk where she'd stowed the two pieces of Master Skywalker's ruined lightsaber. She felt the Kyber crystals inside practically sing as she picked up both halves of weapon.

Maybe it wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

Kylo Ren took the controls of the shuttle, peering out the cockpit at Ryloth. Its surface was a patchwork of orange mesas, green forests, and blue seas with wispy clouds spiraling across the equator.

He leaned over the comm panel, patching himself through to the  _Steelshade,_ the Knights' ship he knew was positioned somewhere on planet.

Kylo recognized Bosma's voice and he felt his shoulders relax. "Good evening, Master Ren."

Bosma was his most trusted Knight. He owed Kylo a life debt after he'd used the Force to heal him, then carried him from the heart of battle when he'd injured his leg. Kylo Ren didn't have friends, but if he had, Bosma would be the closest thing he had to one.

"Hello Bosma," Kylo answered. "Five days and you still haven't managed to bring down the cartel?"

"Not yet, but Kezzik and Ledo are off trailing another lead right now on the outskirts of Tendir Forest. Den, Mar, and Volas tracked a promising smuggler, but they've just reported a dead end. I'm headed to pick them up now."

Kylo hummed his understanding. Kezzik, the strongest of his Knights with the Force, was also the cockiest and Kylo was really in no mood to deal with him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that he had a choice.

"Send me Kezzik's coordinates, and meet us back at Tendir when you have the others."

"Of course, Master Ren."

Kyloentered the location into the navicomputer and piloted the shuttle toward the coordinates.

The Twi'leks of Ryloth used caves and underground caverns as shelter on the planet since the native fauna was exceptionally large and dangerous, so he didn't expect to see a base or hangar from the surface. Smugglers and spice runners utilized tunnels for transporting their goods which was likely where Kezzik and Ledo were pursuing their target.

Kylo's shuttle cut through the clouds and he brought it down on the outskirts of a conifer forest in the middle of a rainstorm.

Perfect.

Kylo had wanted a distraction though and starting a mission in the middle of a storm at twilight in the most dangerous part of Ryloth, was as much of a distraction as he could have asked for.

The shuttle door opened and the sound of raindrops drumming against the ship's hull filled his ears. Then, as though mocking him, the already hard downpour transitioned into a veritable deluge as water was funneled down the low points of the ship, creating several small waterfalls at the bottom of the loading ramp that he'd have to traverse to disembark.

He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and stepped down the loading ramp. "Don't open the door, Quinn. And if you do see anyone, get me on the comm immediately."

"Yes, sir."

The rain soaked through his cloak in less than a minute. The cool rivulets ran down his back as he pushed his way through the dense forest in the direction he sensed Kezzik and Ledo. Their Force signatures were as familiar to him as their faces, Kezzik, icy cold and black, and Ledo, steely like polished metal. Their energies mixed with the pulse of the life in the forest, a symphony of energy, light and dark strung across the planet's surface and he used it to choose the trajectory of each step. He skirted around several larger life pulses, not wanting to encounter any of Ryloth's famed insectoid predators. That would only take time away from their mission.

Eventually, he came to a clearing, unusual in such a forested area and he realized there was no way it was a natural clearing. To confirm his suspicions, there was, in fact a hangar cut into a rock formation and he sensed this was where Kezzik and Ledo had gone. There were several people here, and when he allowed himself to reach farther, he felt a pull on the Force beyond that of his Knights. There were others here, others with sensitivity to the Force.

Interesting.

Kylo ducked into the hangar, three freighters sat unguarded, one with its loading ramp still open. The acrid smell of recent blaster fire burned his nostrils and he knew he was on the right track. He sensed a pulse of life in the larger craft, probably just a pilot or a lone smuggler hiding from his Knights. He'd deal with stragglers later. He let his eyes sweep the space, eventually finding that the back of the hangar opened into a yawning cavern. One side was filled with toppled supply crates, but the other side led to a tunnel.

He made his way to the entrance, running gloved fingers over the smoking char marks in the red rock. The tunnel was lined with overhanging lights that flickered ominously the deeper he went. As Kylo continued through the snaking passages, he began to sense there were more sentient beings in these caverns than he'd initially detected.

A sudden flare of panic echoed through the Force nearby. Ledo.

Kylo broke into a sprint, his feet pounded the ground as blaster fire now echoed through the tunnels, reverberating off the rock in all directions. Not able to trust the sounds he was hearing, he reached out to the Force again until he'd tracked the Knights to an area where the narrow tunnel suddenly widened.

Where it was obvious the tunnel had been cut through the rock artificially, it was clear that in this place, nature had been the one to open the rock into a cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and moisture dripped from them into puddles below. The ground was uneven here, rippling with rock formations created by years of mineral build up. Rusted old light fixtures were strung from wire from one side of the cave to the other casting dim light and shadow across the damp space.

Kylo kept cover behind an outcropping, peering out only to catch a glimpse of the source of the blaster fire. A dozen crew, Twi'lek, human, and a couple Cereans, were armed to the teeth and had their weapons trained on Kezzik and Ledo.

What was giving his Knights so much trouble?

Then he saw her. A Twi'lek woman – no, just a girl – hardly more than an adolescent and she stood with a lightsaber in her hand. A lightsaber with a familiar hilt, crisscrossed patterns on the grip, and a blade that glowed red-orange. Ledo's lightsaber.

Her long lekku fell behind exposed shoulders and her orange-red skin blended into the rocks of the same tones comprising the tunnel walls. Her clothing was fashioned from leather straps and they looked more like wraps than actual fitted garments. Her eyes flitted to the tunnel he'd just emerged from, and for the briefest of moments he felt exposed. Recognition flooded through him as he realized it was her presence he'd felt reverberating through the Force a moment ago. This was not your average smuggler scum.

She spoke a word to the crew behind her in Twi'leki, but before she could act, Kylo burst from his hiding place calling the lightsaber from the girl's hand.

It stopped in mid-air for a split second as it met with resistance, a tug on the Force from the Twi'lek girl before continuing to his hand, and Kylo understood why this particular cartel had gone unnoticed for so long. They had a powerful weapon in their midst.

Kylo flicked Ledo's lightsaber to life, followed immediately by his own, and rushed at the girl.

She jumped back, farther than should have been possible, if not for the Force, and the crew behind her unleashed a new wave of cover fire. Kylo fell back, as he sensed a second group of enemies emerge from the tunnel he'd just come through. The other smuggling crew continued to rain blaster fire in Kezzik and Ledo's direction and now, Kylo had an angle and could see where his Knights stood. Kezzik, was notably straining to block stray bolts that somehow found their way past their cover.

Despite the sheen of sweat on Kezzik's forehead, Kylo knew his knights were probably enjoying the challenge. It had been a while since they'd had a mission that didn't involve collecting payment from mining colonies or intimidating factory worlds to meet their quotas.

No doubt they had been surprised by the girl, not anticipating a Force sensitive enemy.

Kezzik leaned around the wall of the alcove, eyeing him up and down before speaking loud enough to be heard over the roar of the blaster fire. "Look what the loth-cat dragged in." He raised a corner of his lip into his signature smug expression and ducked back to safety.

Kylo gritted his teeth. Kezzik always saw fit to needle him, even now, in the midst of a storm of blaster fire. He was the only of his knights who disrespected him so blatantly and for reasons unknown to him, Snoke had forbidden him to retaliate. No matter how many times Kylo had wanted to Force-choke that haughty smirk off of Kezzik's face, Snoke wouldn't have allowed it.

But Snoke was dead and perhaps it was time for a lesson in respect.

Just as soon as they destroyed this rival cartel.

He inched closer, careful to stay where the smugglers couldn't reach him with their blasters, and he held Ledo's lightsaber where he could see it. Though Ledo chose to wear his battle mask, Kylo didn't have to see his face to sense his anger at having been stripped of his weapon, and he pulled it into his grip with the Force, nodding his thanks.

Kylo stepped around his own cover to see the Twi'lek girl was now crouching behind a pile of rock looking down the barrel of a blaster rifle, with the rest of her crew lined up behind her. He counted almost twenty in all. Normally, he'd feel confident with those odds, but a strange sensation of dread was unfurling in his gut, weighing down his limbs, and accelerating his heartbeat.

Something was wrong.

Kylo reached everywhere with the Force, attempting to feel for the source of the dread and he felt the bond open.

_Ben what is it?_

Rey's voice was panicked. With this Force-damned bond, she was probably feeling everything he was. He needed to think. But how  _could_  he thinkwith the Force of her so close.

_Not a good time,_ he said.

_You were practically screaming for my help._

Blaster fire sliced through the air, too near his head and he called to Kezzik. "Follow me in."

The feeling was still there, icy cold, a warning, but he wasn't sure why. The only way to deal with them now was going to be head on. He would block the blaster bolts and deal with the Twi'lek girl first. With her out of the way, the rest would be easy.

He held his lightsaber in front of him and charged forward, but the cartel wasn't going to make this easy. Crew members slipped out of the tunnel from behind, moving forward to engage him before he could reach the girl. The first few only had blasters, and Kylo, Kezzik, and Ledo cut through them easily. The next wave, though, had electrostaves. Perhaps they'd known the Knights of Ren were coming for them.

Ben felt Rey's presence, but she didn't talk. She was a calming sort of anchor to his seething hatred and he found he could pull from her energy. Another source of Force to fuel each swing as his lightsaber crashed down again and again, cauterizing flesh and spilling blood onto the rocky ground beneath his feet.

A large bearded man stepped forward, twirling his staff with a flourish and Kylo struck quickly with a blow over his shoulder. To give the smuggler credit, he parried well, raising his staff horizontally to take the blow, but Kylo's downward swing had him off balance and the man was forced to take a backward step. Then, he was on the defensive.

Kylo knew from years of training that once you had an opponent on the defensive, victory was in reach and he wasted no time attacking again. This time alternating blows across the man's opposite shoulder and his lightsaber sparked and hissed as their weapons met again.

At that moment, the Twi'lek girl Force-pulled some loose rock from the ceiling, causing a small collapse over his head and he sidestepped to avoid being pelted.

Kezzik reacted next to him, sending the girl tumbling backward with a push of his own, leaving Kylo open to finish the bearded man. One more hard, arcing sweep of his blade was all it took and as the man reeled from the shock of the blow, Kylo slashed his blade across his abdomen, spilling his bowels onto the ground before the rest of his body collapsed a second later.

Corpses lay strewn about as they pressed what was left of the smuggling crew further into the tunnel. Less than half a dozen crew members remained, all of them now cowering behind the Twi'lek girl, likely praying to the Force that she could perform some sort of miracle.

Kezzik turned to him, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair as though he'd only just finished working out at the training gym instead of slicing through a dozen fighters. "Do you want to finish this or do I get to do the honors?"

Kylo didn't get the chance to answer before the Twi'lek girl gave a cruel smile and pulled something metallic from a pouch at her side. She rolled it in his direction, straightened, and pressed a button on the wall he hadn't seen before. A thick blast door slammed shut between them, completely blocking his way into the tunnel.

He looked down at the spherical gadget, its red light blinking in time to the pulse in his ears, and recognition hit him just before the blast did.

A thermal detonator.

"Get down!" His voice tore from his throat and he gathered the whole of the Force around him, everything he could reach to fuel his speed, running to Kezzik and Ledo and putting up a shield against the impending explosion.

_Ben, what's happening?!_

He reached for Rey's warmth, the energy of her Force, using it to bolster the shield around them.

Rey's voice was the last thing he heard before the ground tilted and a blast of hot air crashed into him like a wave. The world was a storm of heat and falling rock around him, but she was there, with a warm hand against his cheek. A wild flurry of emotions passed through the bond with her touch. She stayed close, soft skin pressed against his, her warmth passing through her fingers with her touch, as he slipped out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  You guys are awesome, thanks for reading! If you haven't read my other fic, "Hand of Fate" some of the backstory in this chapter between Kezzik and Kylo comes from that fic, but I've tried to get new readers up to speed, too!
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know that you're out there!

Kezzik clung to the Force as a flash of heat screamed through the cavern, finally overtaking the three of them. Darkness eclipsed his world as he pulled from that familiar well of power to shield them. Nothing was stronger than the dark side, and no weapon, not even the blast of a thermal detonator, could overpower the Force. This was a truth taught to him first by Luke Skywalker, then by Kylo Ren, and then Snoke.

He grunted with the effort of holding onto the Force as the very walls of the cave came crashing down. It was impossible to tell which way was up as rock continued to spray in every direction.

Finally, the walls seemed to settle as they remained crouched, choking on dust as they tried desperately to breathe. Kezzik realized that if not for the Force of their shield, the rock all around would have crushed them.

Kylo lay unconscious at his feet, a bloody gash on the side of his head. Where, then, was the strength of this shield coming from? It was intense, sturdy – too strong for Kezzik and Ledo alone.

He ignited his lightsaber, letting the red glow illuminate the rock around them, searching for the source of the energy he felt. It was different, like starlight on a clear night, and it vibrated through the Force in all directions. They were completely cut off from the rest of the tunnels so there was no way the other Knights had managed to find them, and this energy was different than any he'd felt before.

Then he saw her. An apparition from another plane of existence. She knelt by Kylo, her hand caressing his cheek, dark hair hanging over her face. She traced the line of his jaw, speaking to him as if they were the only two people in the universe.

"Ben, please…"

Kezzik hadn't heard that name for years. How did she know Kylo Ren as he was before?

She leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes as she pleaded with him to open his. Her words, her touch, it was as if she actually cared for him.

Kylo Ren did not have a lover. Snoke would never have allowed it. Snoke never allowed any of the Knights to form attachments. Not that Kezzik had ever shown interest in such things. Not since Samra, at least.

A red-hot jolt of pain coursed through the heart of him at the memory of her. No matter how many years passed, he could still conjure a perfect image of Samra's face. Black hair, sleek as obsidian, and eyes just as piercing.

Kezzik had loved Samra despite the fact that such feelings were forbidden at Master Skywalker's training temple. The night Skywalker had tried to murder Kylo in his sleep, Kylo had slain everyone who didn't follow him into the dark. Kezzik had been so sure Samra would follow them and that Kylo would spare her. She was one of them, always trying in vain to resist the lure of the dark.

But that wasn't the only reason he thought Kylo might spare Samra. He'd sensed Kylo had feelings for the girl when they were younger.

Kylo killed her anyway.

He killed her that night. Out of jealousy? Out of anger? Kezzik didn't know and didn't care, only that he hated Kylo for it.

For a brief moment, Kezzik considered letting a stone fall "accidentally" onto Kylo's head as he lay unconscious – ending him quickly and doing away with whatever was going on between he and this girl, but Kezzik couldn't do it. There was too much risk, the Knights would ask questions and Kezzik wasn't sure he could fight them all off. Kylo was powerful and he kept Snoke's eyes off the rest of them, but now, with Snoke gone…

 _No,_ he told himself.  _The time isn't right._

Besides, if he killed Kylo now, he'd never solve the mystery of the mysterious woman with feelings for their Supreme Leader. A mystery that would be worth investigating, if they managed to get themselves out of this.

"Ledo," Kezzik said, his voice like sandpaper in his throat. "Push toward the ceiling there."

He pointed to the ceiling just behind them. Water was pooling below a fissure in the stone and he hoped that meant rain was leaking through from above. If that was the case, the rock was thin here and they should be able to use the Force to push the fallen ceiling away and climb out.

He hoped.

He reached out with the Force, and when he did, he brushed against the woman's presence near Kylo. He felt her awareness shift to him and she responded to his manipulation of the Force, adding her light energy to his pull on the dark energy all around and they unleashed it all in a great push, exposing the deep blue of twilight filtering through the clouds overhead.

How was such a thing possible? To use the Force to alter the position of objects when you were not even present? It was beyond any use of Force he could access, in fact, only Snoke had demonstrated such control.

This woman was powerful. And beautiful. A combination that Kezzik found most intriguing.

When Kezzik looked back to try to speak to her, Kylo stirred, groaning as he pushed himself to sit. The woman looked at Kylo once more, brushing aside a strand of his matted hair before she disappeared, like a fog slowly burning off by the sun. Kezzik was left to wonder why such a stunning creature had chosen  _Kylo Ren_ to speak to – that unstable, entitled prick that was Master of the Knights of Ren.  _His_ master.

Perhaps for the same reason Kezzik put up with him. He was powerful.

Kezzik briefly considered asking Kylo about her but decided to bury his traitorous thoughts deep within his mental shields and keep the knowledge of this woman to himself. Secrets were valuable, especially secrets kept by the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

* * *

When the bond cut her off abruptly, leaving her back on the Falcon, Rey was breathing hard, hands shaking. She could still feel Ben's skin under her fingertips, but now instead of his face, she was staring at the floor of the  _Falcon's_ common room. She'd been sitting at the holochess table, working on her lightsaber when she'd felt the pull to Ben.

This time the connection had brought them together when Ben had actually  _needed_ her.

She closed her eyes, seeing the rocks fall over him again and again, feeling his pain as the largest of the stones fell onto his head, jolting him with the weight of the blow. He'd managed to shield himself for a moment before he'd fallen unconscious, but Rey had knelt beside him, stayed with him, and helped to defend him.

Her heart was still thumping in her chest and she was drenched in a cold sweat. But he was alive, she knew he had to be. Wouldn't she have felt it otherwise?

No matter how many times she'd tried to convince herself Ben meant nothing to her – he was evil, he was the enemy – when it had actually come down to it, she realized if she'd lost him, it would have torn her in two.

So, she'd fought for him.

And someone else in that cavern had sensed her. It wasn't the warrior with the mask, though she recognized that mask from her vision in Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana. She'd seen the same warriors alongside Kylo Ren in that vision what seemed like ages ago. But the man who'd sensed her tonight had worn no mask. He had sandy blonde hair that hung low over green eyes, sharp as cut emeralds. He'd seen her with her hands on Ben.

Then she felt the blonde man reach for the Force as Ben had, to shield them from the blast. So she'd helped him and the other masked man. Somehow through the bond, she'd sent her energy down that invisible connecting thread until it was enough to open a path for their escape.

"Rey." She jumped at the unexpected voice, her heart racing again.

Finn stood in the doorway, his brows creased in confusion, dark eyes scanning her face. How long had he been standing there? What had he seen? She'd been so distracted, she hadn't even realized he was there.

"Who were you talking to? Who is Ben?" he finally asked.

Well that answered her question. He'd heard it all, seen her on her knees speaking words of comfort to an injured Ben. Stars she was  _still_ on her knees.

Should she lie? Tell the truth? Neither option sounded particularly inviting as she rose to her feet.

The silence grew so thick, she could have choked on it before Finn spoke again. "You've spoken to him before. In the 'fresher" on the way here."

She nodded then crossed the space to him, wanting so much to be honest but knowing that there was no way he would understand. "It's complicated. He's another Force user and we have some sort of connection."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that why you've been hiding out here?"

"I'm not hiding, it's just…" She trailed off, finding words to explain why she hadn't been one hundred percent truthful. "It's difficult to explain what it's like. Suddenly, I'm across the galaxy, experiencing someone else's emotions, living what he is living. It was too hard to explain."

"Can't you go to him? Try to recruit him?"

Rey was relieved at Finn's word choice. Recruit. She could live with Finn thinking this connection was only useful to draw new recruits into the Resistance. She couldn't imagine trying to explain the storm of emotions the bond had actually caused inside of her.

"I wish it was that easy," she said. Not a lie, not a full admission of what the bond was. He could take it how he wanted.

He scrunched his lips together, studying her face, then he glanced at the table where the build of her lightsaber waited to be finished. "Look, Rey. There's a lot about the Force and Jedi and stuff I don't understand. But we're here for you okay? If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

The rift between them had never seemed larger as he turned to leave.

In another galaxy, they could have been close friends, maybe more. He'd risked everything to come back for her on Starkiller. She knew he still cared for her, but the Force had placed a wedge between them. She'd seen the look in his eyes after she'd levitated those boulders to clear a path for them to escape the base on Crait. Even now, his eyes harbored a reverent distance that hadn't been there before. Not exactly fear, but a healthy respect for something he didn't understand.

"Finn," she said, hating the quiver she heard in her voice as she called after him. "Thank you."

He smiled, a sad smile that cut her deeply, finalizing the decision she hadn't yet spoken out loud.

Rey had been kidding herself when she thought she could ignore Ben.

She needed him. She couldn't be alone like this after what she'd felt. That much should have been obvious the first time they'd touched hands in Master Skywalker's hut. Their connection was electric, forged by the Force itself, and now Rey knew that fighting it was like trying to stop the tide from coming in or trying to keep the sun from rising.

Their paths were not only fated to cross – they were intertwined.

So, she wouldn't fight it. She would wait. Rey was an expert at waiting, and if the Force willed it, Ben would come to her. She could see now that waiting was not weakness, it was not an indecisive action, and it wasn't giving up on him, it was only giving Ben the time he needed to decide his own fate. And now, having felt his emotions tonight, she knew he was closer to making a decision.

Rey reached out again through the Force, allowing it to guide her as she resumed building her lightsaber. When the time came, when Ben stopped fighting his own internal battles, she would be ready. Ready to fight alongside him. Ready to fight  _for_ him as she had tonight.

* * *

Kylo roused to find Kezzik's scowling face above him.

"We need to go," Kezzik said. "The cartel is surely circling back to their freighters."

Kylo pressed a hand to his temple to dull the pain that was knifing his head in time to his pulse. His vision was slightly blurred and when he swallowed, it felt like a handful of thorns had lodged in his throat.

Where was Rey? Had he imagined all of it?

Somehow it seemed easier to believe that what he'd experienced was a dream, a half-conscious musing of an injured brain. It was easier to believe this convenient lie than the truth of what he'd actually felt.

She'd  _touched_ him.

Despite her refusal to take his hand in the throne room, despite her decision to leave, she'd touched him again. And it wasn't just a touch of a hand as before. He'd felt a tenderness in her fingertips, a return of his own feelings passing through the bond as she ran her hand across his cheek. On Crait she'd closed the door of the  _Falcon_ to cut him off, a silent decree that she was putting an end to whatever it was they'd shared. But her hand had spoken something different only minutes ago.

Through that touch he knew it – she  _did_ feel something for him. She could deny it as much as she wanted, but he'd  _felt_ her concern, her need to protect him in that moment.

Oh Force, he needed to get himself under control.

He'd nearly been killed and yet, he could only think of her touch. He breathed deeply, pressing his eyes closed, pushing distracting thoughts from his mind to focus on his mission. Finish this, then there would be time to turn these thoughts over again, to contemplate what they meant.

When he opened his eyes once more, Kezzik was staring hard at him, bathed in shadow and eyes flashing red as they reflected the glow of his lightsaber. The cave had collapsed and they were using the weapons as a means to light their paths up and out of the rockslide that should have been fatal.

Ledo came forward, offering Kylo a hand, pulling him to stand and they traversed the pile of stones leading upward toward the small opening overhead. Kezzik arranged a climbable path, Force-pulling rocks into a rough staircase, making the path easier to navigate.

"That Twi'lek girl was strong with the Force for someone her age." Though Ledo was still masked, Kylo could hear the upward lilt of his voice indicating his interest had been piqued. "I haven't seen such raw power since the training temple."

"When I reached out to influence her, she seemed to know how to push my mind away. Like she'd been trained," Kezzik said.

"It would be naïve to think we are the only Force sensitives in the galaxy," Kylo said, trying not to seem as surprised as he actually felt.

Kezzik gave him a knowing look complete with an infuriating half-smile. "You're right,  _Master Ren."_ The way he drew out the title, with a sarcastic twang, made Kylo's blood boil. "There are most certainly others."

"Let's deal with this one," Kylo said, allowing his tone to close the conversation. "We can worry about others later."

The Knights had always wanted to add to their numbers. They wanted to begin their own training, to grow their ranks into a Force-sensitive army. Snoke had never allowed it and kept general knowledge of the Knights and the Force to a minimum. But now that Snoke was dead they'd started discussions of looking for others. It would certainly lend strength to the First Order, but it was also dangerous.

Especially when dealing with sensitives like this Twi'lek girl.

A few more steps and he reached the peak of the collapsed cavern and was able to peer around the darkened forest. It was still raining and he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood as it mixed with the water streaming down his face. That explained the dizziness. He must have taken quite a hit to the head.

Kezzik was a step ahead, already striding in the direction of the girl. He could sense her through the Force as Kylo could, which was a good sign. She and the cartel hadn't yet left the planet – still time to put an end to this.

As they trekked on, it became clear to Kylo that he was too dazed to do much aside from putting one foot in front of another. He'd been hit hard and if it wasn't for Rey and Knights shielding him, the outcome might not have been as good as a simple head injury. He pulled on the Force, gathering strength for the conflict he could feel looming in the near future.

They neared the entrance to the hidden hangar and Kylo reached out, sensing several strong points in the Force. There was more than one peak in the energy around them. This girl was not alone. This simple mission was suddenly becoming much more complicated.

Ledo turned to him then, voice alight with an awed tone of recognition. "There's one more…"

"Yes, I feel it, too," he said.

"This is going to be fun," Kezzik said, shooting one of his needling glances. "If you can avoid being blown up by a little girl this time."

Kylo bristled but ignored the jab, lengthening his stride and taking the lead toward the hangar.

As they crossed into the shelter of the hangar, Kylo pushed his dripping hair from his eyes and straightened. He cast his senses out across the space before him, and like a fisherman with an invisible net, he ensnared the sounds of shuffling feet and straining whispers at the back of the hangar in the third freighter.

He signaled, raising a silent hand in the direction of the ship in question and the two other men nodded, likely sensing them, too. They had surprise on their side this time. He hoped.

Kylo willed his breathing to slow, his footsteps to meld into the floor, as they crept toward the open door of the ship. But someone had already been alerted to their presence, because four crew with an assortment of rifles appeared in seconds. So much for the element of surprise. This girl had talent.

They rushed forward just as the freighter's engines flared to life. The high pitch whine masked the dull thud of four bodies as they hit the far wall of the hangar simultaneously. Next to him Kezzik wore a greedy smile. Like a predator uncaged, he was definitely enjoying the carnage.

Kylo loathed Kezzik at times, they'd always had a sort of adversarial relationship, but when it came to battle, they were amazingly in tune with one another. It was the only reason he really put up with Kezzik, that and Snoke's orders.

As Kezzik and Ledo controlled the crew, Kylo climbed the ramp at the rear of the ship in search of the Twi'lek girl. He sensed her, just around the corner. Her panic, her attempts to focus herself send shivers across the web of energy humming all around. A flash of a plan came to the girl's mind – a plan to pound him over the head with a hydrospanner as he rounded the blind corner.

Kylo gathered the roiling darkness all around before he charged in, ripped the hydrospanner from her grasp, and captured the girl in a Force hold against the wall of the freighter before she even had a chance to scream. He entered her mind, searching for information, clamping down on her windpipe to keep her from crying out.

"I sense another crew member, strong with the Force," Kylo rasped, his voice harsh from adrenaline. "Who is it?"

The Twi'lek girl sputtered, veins now protruding from her temples as Kylo tightened his hold. "There's no one else here." She sucked in a noisy breath. "Please."

Strangely, he detected no deception from the girl, though he was still sensing a presence nearby that he couldn't explain.

Kezzik chimed in from over his shoulder. He could never miss an interrogation. "Come now, sweetheart. You  _must_  have a teacher," he said, his voice like honey and Kylo could feel his claws enter her mind, rifling around for information as he stepped closer to the girl.

"No," she choked out. This time, Kylo did sense a lie.

So, the girl  _did_ have a master.

As Kezzik dug deeper, cloaked in his own swirling emotions, his presence created a dark vortex in the Force, pulling the Twi'lek girl in and she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself.

As Kylo saw the memory in her mind, a wave of shock swept over all of them as realization sunk in. The face Kylo saw in the memory was one he had known, changed only with age. It was the face of someone whose life he thought he'd taken that night at the Jedi training temple.

The Twi'lek girl dropped to her knees, still struggling to free herself from the invisible vise around her neck.

One more push from Kezzik and the name of the familiar woman spilled from the girl's lips.

"Samra Vin," the girl wheezed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you are enjoying your weekend! I know I am, watched TLJ today with the kids! Their favorite parts were the space battles and mine is the throne room scene. Love being able to pretend lightsaber battle and fly our Lego Tie fighter around!
> 
> Thanks to all for the lovely reviews! I truly do look forward to them and get all excited when I see another review has been added. So thank you so much for your support for this story! As always, you can expect another update next weekend.

Kylo could only stare mutely, relinquishing his hold on the Twi'lek girl's windpipe, to find that someone else had taken over that grip.

Kezzik knelt beside her, knuckles white as he clenched his fists, unable to hide the squall of conflicted emotions whirling around him, pulling on the Force in all directions.

"Where is she?" Kezzik's voice was strained and even his usual expression, one of smug nonchalance, was obviously forced.

"Bespin." The word bubbled from her throat, thick with un-swallowed saliva as the girl scratched at her own neck, desperate for a breath.

Kylo sensed the girl was telling the truth.

How was it possible? He had killed Samra that night. He'd been completely unhinged, out of control and carried away by the power of his anger. His pain, his hurt at Luke's betrayal that night paired with the whispers of his new master and he couldn't hold back the darkness any more. It had released like a flood after a breach in a dam, flowing freely and carrying away anyone in its path. He'd killed anyone who didn't surrender immediately to the dark side – anyone who didn't follow him.

And Kezzik had never forgiven him for it.

He'd killed her with the rest. Not out of revenge or jealousy as Kezzik had accused him once, but because of the strength of his raw anger. She was too loyal to Luke and she'd been in the way.

"Kezzik," Ledo warned, his masked face sweeping side to side. The subtle motion was the only indication that he was studying the three of them. "We need her alive if we're going to find Samra."

Kezzik clamped down harder on the Force around her windpipe.

Like Kylo, Kezzik had other means of getting information outside of a typical interrogation. The gaping mouth and bluish tinge on the Twi'lek girl's lips were indication enough that Kezzik was through talking with the girl. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he rifled through the girl's memories.

The Twilek's eyes rolled back in her head and he knew that Kezzik was unreachable. He was only an instrument of the dark side now.

Kylo had begun to search the rest of the freighter for others when he heard the rattle of a breath from the girl. When he looked back, the Twi'lek girl was gulping air like a blobfish out of water. Kezzik's eyes were wide and he was staring at the wall of the shuttle as though he'd seen a ghost.

And technically, he probably had. A ghost of a someone they'd both known, straight from the Twi'lek's memories.

The girl's uneven breathing was the only disturbance in the silent shuttle bay as Kylo stared at Kezzik.

"I'm going to Bespin." Kezzik spoke the words as an indisputable eventuality. He didn't ask for permission. And Kylo knew that he could do nothing, aside from killing him, to keep Kezzik from going after her.

Samra had been the wedge between them since that night so long ago. Now she was alive and Kylo had no idea what that meant for any of them.

"Where is she?" Ledo asked. "Cloud City is a big place."

"Main spaceport," Kezzik answered. "She maintains the guise of her Tibanna gas trade while running a ring of spice traders. She's been undercutting First Order business for years and training Force sensitives."

Kylo narrowed his eyes at Kezzik and he leveled a gaze right back. Samra had been working against the First Order. She was their enemy.

He realized he should put a stop to this, but something inside of him would not allow it. Could he really blame her? And could he really blame Kezzik for wanting to go after her? Something inside of him had changed and the answer to those questions were no.

No, he couldn't blame Kezzik for wanting to find Samra. He knew well enough that when the Force calls you to another person, it's difficult to resist the pull, like trying to force two magnets apart.

But the problem was, Samra wasn't alone. She was training other Force sensitives which meant there were others, of unknown strength to contend with.

"And you want to bring her?" Kylo gestured to the Twi'lek sprawled on the floor of the freighter. She had recovered enough now to prop herself up on an elbow, but she was still rubbing at her neck nervously.

"Gifts like ours shouldn't be wasted." There was a fire in the knight's eyes he hadn't seen in years and Kylo could tell whatever he'd seen in the Twi'lek girl's memory had affected him.

He would be sure to search the Twi'lek girl's memory, too. He couldn't trust Kezzik not to keep secrets.

Whatever he'd seen, it was obvious now that Kezzik had clung to his feelings for Samra for all these years.

Kylo knew Kezzik's mercy for the Twi'lek had nothing to do with cherishing her  _gifts._ She was probably someone special to Samra and he couldn't bear to end her life if it would hurt her.

He gestured to the Twi'lek on the floor. "This girl is Samra's Padawan, then?"

Kezzik nodded, hiding truth was one thing, outright lying was another and even Kezzik wouldn't risk it. "It appears so."

He  _was_  still in love with Samra, then. There wasn't much other reason to spare someone who had just tried to kill them.

His knight's eyes were cold as he stared at him. But Kylo would not be intimidated by Kezzik. The man was powerful, but they all knew none of them had Kylo's raw strength with the Force. So as Kylo stared back, he ensured that his knight knew his place with a simple look that sent a warning.

The existence of such an attachment between Kezzik and Samra could be both a blessing and a curse for Kylo. It would finally give Kylo the leverage he needed to keep Kezzik under control, but if they paired up against him…

It would be dangerous to go after Samra, but if he refused to allow it, Kylo knew a rift would be torn in his own ranks. Kezzik's feelings for Samra were still strong and he couldn't afford losing any of his Knights, not so early in his transition to Supreme Leader. If Kezzik started a coup among the Knights, more might choose to follow.

"Let's go to Bespin then," Kylo said. "But we bring all the Knights just in case."

Kezzik's shoulders relaxed.

"If she's been running this spice trade just to undercut the First Order, there's no way she'll join us," Ledo said.

"She won't join the old First Order," Kylo said. "But things are changing. We need to start talking about  _how_ things are changing. Maybe this is where we begin those talks. Our dreams of beginning training for those strong with the Force, of creating a Force sensitive army… she may want to be a part of those talks."

Kezzik took several steps, offering a hand to the Twi'lek girl to help her up. "What's your name?" She glared at his hand, denying his help and pushing herself off the floor with a wobble.

"None of your business," she said.

"Alright then None Of Your Business," Kezzik smirked, "Let's go find your Master."

* * *

The feeling in Temiri's legs had been lost hours ago as he remained quietly huddled in a supply crate in the freighter. He shifted, careful to stay silent as he prodded the backs of his legs with a finger to check that they were still there. The gesture was met with pins and needles and he wished he would have let his legs sleep.

So, to take his attention off the stabbing pain in his limbs, Temiri focused again on the voices of the crew from the First Order that had taken over the smuggling ship.

He could sense this was no ordinary crew. They were discussing some interesting things. Things Temiri had never heard of. What were Force sensitives? They talked of the Force as a gift to be cherished. What was it exactly?

Then they'd talked of Bespin. That was where this Samra was that the First Order crew was interested in and it so happened it was where Temiri thought this ship had been headed in the first place. Was Samra the girl he'd seen in his vision?

The voices fell silent for a moment and Temiri reached out, sending his senses in every direction to try to hear any nearby conversation.

"Wait." It was the deep voice again, the one that he was sure he'd heard before.

"I feel it, too." It was the other man with a voice like the smooth growl of a Ralltiir Tiger from one of Oniho's stories.

Another silent moment passed and Temiri wondered what in galaxies it was these men were feeling.

Temiri's heart jumped into his throat as the walls of his metallic shipping crate reverberated with a double knock.

"Knock, knock." It was the Tiger's voice. "Anybody home?"

Temiri's chest heaved as he panted in shallow quick breaths. He had to do something. If these were First Order soldiers, they would surely kill him for spying on their conversation.

The door to the supply crate slid open, revealing the green eyes of the Tiger as he spoke a raspy "Hello, there."

But Temiri had one thing on his mind.

Escape.

He scanned the ship's floor, pulling a fallen hydrospanner to his hand as he burst from the crate. With the tool securely in his grip, he brought it back and swung it in an arc aimed straight for the Tiger's kneecap.

The hydrospanner got no farther than the empty space between them.

His arm froze in midair and try as he might, Temiri could not move it. It was as though his very muscles had been turned to ice inside of his body.

A predatory smile inched across the Tiger's face. "I'm Kezzik," he said. "What should we call you? Besides incredibly stupid?"

The masked soldier laughed at that and the sharp metallic tone coming through the mouthpiece seemed at odds with the strangely joyful sound.

Kezzik turned to the Twi'lek girl standing with her arms crossed against the far wall. "Well, None of Your Business…" His mouth twisted into an amused half-smile. "Is this kid with you, too?"

The girl shook her head and all eyes were on Temiri again.

Temiri moved the only part of his body that wasn't mysteriously solidified, his eyes, and let them settle on a third man. He was tall, with wavy, black hair and piercing dark eyes set off by skin as pale as the moon. This man was familiar to him. This was the man from his vision and when he let his eyes trail to the man's waist and he saw the ancient weapon hanging there, the weapon he'd seen in his vision, he knew for sure.

"The Force has delivered us quite a bounty this evening," Kezzik said. "I haven't encountered so many Force sensitives in years, especially not in one place."

But Temiri ignored Kezzik, his eyes still watching the familiar man. He tried to ignore his own pulse crashing in his ears as he focused on him, trying to remember every detail about his vision. The girl from his dream hadn't been afraid of him, so he wouldn't be either. In his dream, the First Order had fired on both the girl and this man. Something deep down told him, this familiar man was not his enemy.

Temiri tried to breathe deeply, but finding his chest would not expand beyond its normal size, he settled on a small breath instead. Somehow, even without the breath, he found the courage to speak to the man from his vision. "I'm Temiri Blagg. I have dreamed of you."

His voice sounded too high as it rang out against the walls of the freighter all around.

Every eye then snapped to the familiar man, waiting for his reaction. He gestured to Kezzik, who nodded, and Temiri's muscles were again his own as Kezzik followed orders. Temiri understood now, that the familiar man was their leader.

Then, in a handful of long strides, he was standing before Temiri, looking down on him.

"Kezzik, Ledo, leave us. Take one of the other freighters to find Bosma. We will assemble and go together to Bespin."

The two knights in black nodded. Kezzik then grabbed the Twi'lek girl by the arm and tugged her along at his side as he descended the loading ramp out the back of the freighter.

They were quiet for a long moment before the man spoke. His brown eyes searched his face, flitting over his soiled work clothes and he suddenly felt very exposed.

"Tell me about these dreams, Temiri Blagg."

* * *

Rey held the pieces of her lightsaber in her hand, eyebrows scrunched in frustration. She'd come so far with the build already, having already meditated on the crystals, and completed some of the casings. She hadn't realized that the crack in the kyber crystals would be such a problem, but they weren't fitting together as the Jedi texts had described. She pored over the diagrams again and again until everything blurred together.

She felt herself drifting in and out of sleep and time passed in that strange way that it does when you are only half awake. As she drifted, a light touch feathered against the back of her hand and her heartbeat quickened.

All was quiet save for rhythmic breathing that was not her own.

Ben.

His hand slowly splayed across the back of hers, fingers intertwining and completely encasing hers. Such warmth and she closed her eyes, sighing, trying not to let her rushing pulse give away the feelings he was stirring with a simple touch.

"Let me help you with this." His voice rumbled low into her ear and he scooted closer to her on the bench before the holochess table, close enough to feel his body press against hers.

When she finally dared to turn her eyes to his, it became clear that what he wanted to help her with, was not the build of her lightsaber. He met her gaze, bringing his other hand to the side of her face to cup her cheek.

His dark eyes burned with that same look of longing they'd held when he'd asked her to join him back on the Supremacy. With his eyes like this and their Force connection humming between them, it was as though she was laid bare before him. He could see everything. She understood his pain and he understood hers. He knew her loneliness, he knew her desperate need to belong, and he knew the desire his touch had ignited.

Weeks ago, she would have found such thoughts about the leader of the First Order to be shameful, but here, in this moment, she was anything but embarrassed. She was sure of her feelings now, because with that same look in Ben's eyes, she could see those emotions mirrored in him. He was not evil. He was not lost. He was slowly finding his way back and the hint of a smile tugging at his lips was evidence of how far he'd already come.

He trailed fingers up around her ear, running them through her hair as he studied her face like she'd studied those sacred Jedi texts. Scouring every detail, memorizing and appreciating what he found.

Time passed in silence – searching, breathing, hearts beating, and she leaned into his touch, unable to resist how very  _right_ it felt to be here in this moment.

His eyes flashed back to hers and it was clear that he had found what he was looking for.

He leaned closer, full lips parting as he combed fingers through her hair again. He was close enough now that she could smell him, leather and the sweat of recent battle on his skin, and she wanted to wrap herself in it. The Force of him, the scent of him, the feel of his skin against hers and her heart hammered for more. She moved closer to meet him, knowing that this was what she had been searching for, too.

His impossibly soft lips pressed gently against hers and the world flashed to life. She saw a clearing in a forest and a boy, meditating in the Force as stones and branches elevated around him. A woman, sleek black hair with a baby dragon perched on her shoulder, was focused on something Rey couldn't see. And Ben stood, a full smile brightening his face, as he spoke to a Twi'lek girl who was holding herself in a precarious handstand, sweat dripping onto the grass below.

Rey's eyes opened and she found herself slumped over the holochess table amidst pieces of her lightsaber. She rubbed her eyes, clearing the familiar blur of sleep from her vision.

A dream. Stars be damned it was only a dream.

She breathed deeply, realizing that dream or not, the twisting desire coursing through her veins after that kiss was certainly no illusion.

Rey picked herself up from the bench and moved to the bunks of the  _Falcon_ hoping for some restful sleep. As she nestled in as best she could, her thoughts invariably returned to Ben. The Force sent him to her in her waking hours and now while she slept. She hadn't heard from Ben since she'd seen him collapse in that cave and she wondered if they'd made it out alright.

As Rey let her eyes close, she found herself wishing to fall asleep quickly, because there was a little part inside of her, a lonely, greedy part of her, that hoped if she fell asleep soon enough, she could resume her dream right where she left off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late with this update. Yesterday was my birthday, I'm on vacation, and I'm feeling lazy! Not much writing was done, but much teppanyaki was consumed. Speaking of vacation, I may not have another chapter up by next weekend as we are hiking and outdoors-ing, so no computer nearby for the next few days. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @ErickaO or Tumblr at "Erickawrites"
> 
> Thanks so much for your wonderful comments and support for this story, I look forward to hearing your thoughts! 

 

 

Kylo had never had much interaction with children. Even as a child himself, he often played alone. There were simply no opportunities for playtime when your mother was one of the most respected political figures in the galaxy and your father couldn't stay in one system for more than a few days.

Children, frankly, were more alien to him than the strangest sentients in the most isolated planet in the Outer Rim. Children made Kylo Ren uncomfortable.

And to make matters worse, this particular child stank like a bantha farm on a summer day.

"Get on with it," Kylo said, trying not to breathe through his nose. "Tell me about his dream of yours."

When Temiri only stared back in silence, twisting a ring around his finger nervously, Kylo figured he must look too threatening. Maybe if he sat down, the child would speak. So, he settled onto a supply crate in the cargo bay and tried to look smaller.

Perhaps dealing with children was like getting a squall to feed out of your hand. He remembered mornings on Chandrila, waking up early to escape his various nannies, trying to fulfil his goal of petting a wild squall. Stay low, offer something it wants, and it will trust you.

Eventually on Chandrila, he'd given up with this method, instead discovering his ability to control a creature's mind with the Force.

But people, unlike squalls, tended to resent that kind of treatment. So, instead of burrowing into Temiri's mind, Kylo dug around in the inner pocket of his robes. He had some credits stashed there in case he'd needed to purchase fuel or supplies, sometimes using credits was faster and cleaner than the use of Force.

He held his palm out to the boy, tempting him to take them.

Temiri wrinkled his nose as though Kylo was the one covered in filth. "Do you really think you can pay me to talk?"

Kylo swallowed the knot of rage forming in his throat. "Tell me or I'll just take what I need from you."

Temiri crossed his insufferable little arms in front of his chest. "You know, threatening me won't help."

Each word Kylo spoke was somehow making this whole thing worse and each word from the boy was another log stoking the fire of Kylo's fury. This was why he didn't like children. Kezzik was right, either this child was the bravest kid in the galaxy or he was too stupid to know what was good for him.

Where the child had only looked frightened before, his brows were now lowered in defiance. Kylo needed to stop talking and just pull what he wanted from his mind. It would be much faster.

But the thought of hurting the boy caused the nauseating eddy of guilt in his stomach to swell again. It had started when he'd cut down those smugglers as Rey watched through the Force Bond. Her presence, he knew, was weakening his resolve – his determination to do what was necessary to ensure the dominance of the First Order.

Besides the guilt, there was something about this boy's courage and unwillingness to run from him that he could not stop thinking about. Where most grown men would have groveled or attempted to escape, this boy stood tall. Perhaps there was something more to him than stupidity.

Kylo didn't know why he asked again, but he heard himself speak the request one more time. "The Force brought you here, so tell me why."

The boy looked over his shoulder like he would bolt. But he didn't. Instead, he glanced at his ring one more time, as though he needed to ask its opinion before he started talking. Then he raised his head, locking eyes with him.

"I saw you on a platform high in the clouds. You were looking at a girl."

He didn't need to hear the description of the girl. He knew who Temiri had seen him with, but he asked anyway.

"What did this girl look like?"

"She was nice, her eyes looked kind, and she had a lightsaber, like yours but different. She had a scar on her shoulder and wore wraps around her arms. She was trying to talk to you, but you looked mad."

"What happened?" Kylo pressed.

"I don't know why she was mad, but when you were busy talking, the First Order came and started shooting you."

Kylo narrowed his eyes at that.

Temiri drew his gaze to the space above Kylo's shoulder as if he could see something there in the distance and his voice grew quiet as he continued. "A huge ship came overhead and started shooting both of you."

Kylo had learned that visions could be surprising. He'd seen Rey standing with him in his vision when they touched hands and despite this assurance, he'd still felt the sting of Rey's rejection after he'd offered her everything and she betrayed him.

Yes. He knew well how Force visions were not always what they seemed.

"And why were you smuggling yourself on this ship?"

The boy swallowed, gritting his teeth in determination. "To warn the girl."

This was interesting. If the Force had indeed shown this boy Rey's location, then Kylo could track her and the Resistance. He was suddenly very glad he'd let this boy live.

"And where were you thinking you would find her?"

A long silence stretched between them as Kylo consciously resisted the lure to use the Force on his mind. No, the boy was desperate and had some small amount of misplaced trust in Kylo. He knew before Temiri spoke the name of the planet that he was telling the truth.

"Bespin."

* * *

 

Rey woke with a start, drenched in sweat after only an hour or two of fitful sleep. When she'd fallen back asleep after her first dream of Ben, her mind had been filled with snarling toothy jaws and dark, frigid whirlpools – misty, blurry shapes and feelings leaving her unsettled and still tired.

She pried her eyes open and shuffled to the cockpit where her books were strewn across the control panels. If she couldn't sleep any more, she would scour these ancient tomes for the answer to the puzzle that she'd been working on. She was at a standstill in the build of her lightsaber. But maybe one of these books held the solution. She scooped up the one with the russet cover, the one that held the diagrams of the kyber crystals she remembered reading about, and made her way back to the holochess table to try to continue her build.

An hour or so passed, the nightmares now a distant memory after being fully immersed in her task, when Rey felt a tingle at the back of her mind, like the premonition of an approaching storm.

Then the bond opened with a surge of emotion and she saw Ben, long black cloak skimming the floor, as he crossed the common room to face her.

Rey could not help the memory that flashed across her vision. His lips against hers, his fingers trailing hot streaks of electricity over her skin and her heart thundered with the images flitting through her mind.

Ben studied her quietly as she tried to keep the memory at bay.

"So, you  _were_ really there," he said. His voice was low and gentle, like it had been in the hut on Ahch-To.

"Where?" Rey swallowed her embarrassment, praying the bond hadn't betrayed her thoughts about her dream. She struggled to slip on her mask of ambivalence once more. How could he know about her dream?

She looked anywhere but at his face as he stepped closer.

"When the tunnel collapsed. You were there."

Rey felt her shoulders relax and she dared a look up at him. The intensity in his eyes and down the bond was overwhelming. How could one man radiate so much conflicting emotion? Waves of hurt and anger as always, but now with an undertow of hope, of longing, and it threatened to pull her in like a rip tide.

"You pretend to hate me, but I felt your touch," he said. "And just now, when you first looked at me… there was something different."

Rey sucked in a breath as though she really  _was_ drowning. "You're imagining things," she said.

She realized that her own emotions in that moment must have been just as conflicted as Ben's and he could surely sense it. Her fear for the Resistance undercut by the raw need that being close to him ignited in her. A need for belonging and acceptance, one that she knew he reciprocated. She'd tried so hard to stifle it, but it was only growing with each new interaction between them.

A curiosity, a kindship… a  _hunger_.

And judging by his eyes, he felt it, too.

"Am I?"

Any misgivings she had about his intentions melted away as Ben stared back at her expectantly, eyes wide and sincere.

She found the courage to rise from the holochess table and stand before him.

"What if I did care? It wouldn't change anything. You would still be my enemy and we both know this can only end one way."

His lips pressed together, worrying over her words.

He exhaled, long and slow before he spoke again. "I told Skywalker I would destroy you."

The admission froze the blood in her veins. It was a reminder that they truly were enemies. Connected somehow, but still separated by the front lines of this war. His words, too, were a reminder of his anger after she refused to join him. But she'd already explained why she'd done it and now he'd had time to think about it.

Why bring it up again?

Rey focused on the emotions he was projecting down the bond – hurt, confusion,  _regret._ And she realized he wasn't speaking the words to hurt her. He closed his eyes, a wave of guilt passing between them and she understood.

This was Ben Solo's sorry version of an apology.

"I was angry, too," she said. It was a safe way to acknowledge she understood why Ben had said it. He felt that she'd betrayed him just as Master Skywalker had.

But what was the point of all of this talk? It felt good to be understood, to have a connection with someone after years of being alone. But even so, it was pointless wasn't it? They could never be more than just enemies.

So, they stood silently regarding each other. His eyes finally trailed down to her hands where she clutched a bundle of parts and her cracked kyber crystals.

"Let me help you with this." He spoke with the same gentle understanding he'd used in the dream and with the exact same words.

Her eyes must have given away her shock because he immediately asked a question.

"What is it?"

She swallowed. "Nothing… I… I dreamed of this."

A partial admission, but she knew he would immediately sense an outright lie.

He stepped closer then, looking down at her, his voice unnervingly quiet as he answered. "I've dreamed of you, too."

He pulled his gloves off, stashing them in a pocket in his tunic. Her heart was in her throat now and she could hardly squeeze a breath into her tightening chest.

When he reached for her hand, her heart fluttered with anticipation at the touch. He wrapped a hand around her fist, still clutching the crystals inside, and he used his other free hand to gently peel back her fingers.

She willed her heartbeat to slow, hoping he couldn't hear it pounding, and he looked from the crystal to her eyes and back again.

His jaw hung slack, surprise claiming his expression. After meditating on the crystals, she'd been surprised by the color transformation, too. "They're cracked," he said.

Rey could only nod and Ben looked back and forth between her and the crystals.

"You need to vent the energy somehow as you make the connections." His eyes were a soft, deep brown tonight. Nearly unrecognizable against the memory of the cold, darkness she'd seen in his eyes after Crait.

 _Oh stars, focus Rey,_  she told herself.

Face to face with the Supreme Leader of the First Order and all she could think about were his eyes. But though she tried to compartmentalize her feelings for him, she found it was becoming increasingly difficult. This was not Kylo Ren standing before her, but Ben Solo. And it was clear that Ben Solo had some kind of hold on her feelings.

"Mine was also cracked," he said.

The voice in the back of her mind that had once screamed at her to not talk with the enemy was getting fainter and fainter. The touch of his hand on hers, warm and strong, was the only thing she could think of in that moment.

"I was hoping to use both crystals at either end of a staff." She hoped Ben couldn't sense the strain she felt in her voice as she tried to remember how to make it work.

He didn't seem to notice, because he was immediately immersed in the problem at hand. His brows wrinkled as he puzzled over the build as she had done for hours into the night.

"Show me what you have so far," he said.

For the next half hour, they were only two minds working together to solve the same puzzle. They found that if Rey interacted with the pieces of the saber, they became visible to Ben and he, too, could manipulate them through the Force bond. They sat side by side, occasionally brushing hands accidentally, and exchanging glances before refocusing on the pieces of the lightsaber before them. The longer they worked, the problems between them, the fate of the galaxy still in flux, simply fell away.

At one point, Ben ignited his own saber, showing her the vent ports on the side, necessary apertures to allow the extra heat to escape. They finally decided to create Rey's vents at thirty degree angles on either side of each main blade. They wouldn't be useful as cross guards for blocking, but keeping them at ninety degree angles wouldn't be feasible with a staff.

As Rey finished one side of the staff, a tingle began at the back of her mind, a warning that the Force was pulling them apart once again.

Rey reached out, placing her own hand on the back of his before she realized what she'd done. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Her hand, so small as it rested on his, felt formidable – a weapon only she had the power to wield against the emptiness inside of him.

And as she faded, her touch grew lighter until it became so faint, he couldn't tell if she was still there or if he felt only the memory of her hand. Either way, Kylo remained still for minutes after her image disappeared, just to prolong the sensation. When she was finally gone, he was somehow emptier for it, knowing what he was missing.

Kylo found himself wishing for her warmth. Rey was a light in that dark abyss that had grown so vast inside of himself.

He'd spent so long fighting against the light, and here he was wishing it would return.

He tried to remember the strength of his rage after her betrayal, but found that the memory of his anger was only that. A memory. He could not summon the intensity of it after what they'd shared since then. She hadn't meant to hurt him, otherwise she would have killed him as he lay unconscious. Then her concerned presence, her Force, her gentle touch when the tunnel collapsed…

Now Kylo Ren was faced with a choice.

He knew where the Resistance was. If Rey was on Bespin, then the rebels were too. He could wipe them off the face of the planet… but Rey would be killed with them.

Kylo knew now, that he couldn't destroy her.

He thought back to Temiri's vision. The First Order was shooting at both of them. Why? Kylo was in charge of the First Order so it didn't make sense. Maybe it was just a warning of some general threat.

If that was the case, another option was to warn Rey of the potential threat to her on Bespin. He'd briefly considered this possibility as he sat beside her working on her lightsaber. Cloud City was no longer safe for her, that much was clear. But if he had warned her, she would have run immediately to tell the Resistance and then his chance of finishing this war was over.

It seemed his other option was to ignore the vision.

But with the sense of urgency Temiri felt after the Force had revealed this vision to him, Kylo was convinced it served a purpose. Ignoring the Force was never a good idea.

With that last thought, he made up his mind.

He would go to Bespin with his Knights, they would retrieve both Samra and Rey, and remove them from Cloud City, by force if necessary.

Alone, Kylo and Rey seemed to be equals in the Force. There would be no way he could capture her as easily as he once had on Takodana, but with the other Knights, he could overpower her.

Then he would order his fleet to destroy Cloud City and the Resistance with it.

Rey may never forgive him, but he had no choice. It was either kill or be killed now. Rey had said it wasn't too late, but she was wrong. He was Supreme Leader and he was too far along this path to turn back. Kill the past. Kill the Resistance. Start over.

He would not kill Rey, but he would not allow the First Order to be weakened because of his feelings for her. Once the Resistance was gone, maybe Rey would finally consider joining him. With no other options and with the bond they shared so strong…

Kylo cleared his mind of such thoughts.

Hope was a dangerous thing – a distraction in his quest for power. So, Kylo reached out with his feelings, swathing himself in darkness again before he turned away from the rear of his shuttle and back toward the cockpit.

Quinn sat beside Temiri, the two of them turning silently toward Kylo as he entered, sharing a guilty expression and he wondered what they'd been discussing as he'd been busy with Rey.

Kylo had brought Temiri immediately from the smuggling ship onboard his personal shuttle. After meeting up with Quinn he brought his shuttle into orbit to wait for the others. That was when he felt the bond open again, so he'd excused himself to the rear of the shuttle, dodging questioning looks. He'd sat with Rey for a long time, though. They should have heard from Bosma by now.

Quinn's voice answered his unspoken question. "Sir, we are still in orbit around Ryloth. Kezzik has had no word from Bosma and the others on the Steelshade."

"Can you track their signal?" he asked.

"Yes, the Steelshade is still on the surface where they were when they last made contact."

Bosma's last communication had ensured him that, though they'd encountered another group of smugglers, perhaps a splinter group of Samra's main smuggling cell, they had it handled. So, they would wait.

"Patch me through to Kezzik," he said.

Quinn nodded. The man was a fast learner, having already quickly picked up the controls of his shuttle, and memorized the required sequences for take-off. He had the comm line open to Kezzik within seconds.

"Yes, Ren?" Kezzik's voice through the comm panel sent the muscle beneath his eye twitching even before they'd exchanged words.

"We need to hurry," Kylo said. "If Bosma and the others don't make contact soon, we go without them."

He wasn't sure if there was a real threat to Rey on Bespin, but there was no sense in wasting time in case there was.

"Did the boy know something?"

Kylo didn't want to tell Kezzik about Rey, but at the very least, he needed to know there was someone else there besides Samra that he wanted to take alive. He'd need his Knight's help to do it.

"Yes. Besides Samra, there appears to be another person of interest there and I would like to take her unharmed."

Kezzik's curiosity was obviously piqued with that, as his voice carried an amused lilt to it when he responded with a single word. "Interesting."

* * *

 

Snoke strolled from the turbo lift toward the command deck of the Finalizer, crossing the catwalk between the work stations on either side. He was now becoming accustomed to the strength of his young legs and the sharp voice that came with his new body. In moments like this, he relished the ability to be among his officers, the ability to visit each ship in the fleet to oversee day to day operations.

This was something that his old body would never allow.

Snoke hadn't yet revealed his true identity either. He would wait until the moment required it. Surprise was a weapon that cut deeper than any blade and he knew he would need to use it, eventually.

He turned to address the nearest commanding officer. "Lieutenant Mitaka, update on the Resistance?"

Though Snoke wasn't necessarily worried about the rag tag group of rebels who'd managed to escape their assault on Crait, two people were among them that he  _did_ care to find.

Ren's mother and the other, Ren's precious scavenger girl.

Both needed to be dealt with if his apprentice was to reach his full potential. Snoke had hoped Ren would have killed them all in his initial fit of rage on Crait, but the girl was strong with the Force and had facilitated the escape of the Resistance.

But young Rey was just that, young. Her fatal mistake, and what would be her eventual undoing, was her naivety. Her misplaced hope in the Light had caused her to believe Ren would join her. Snoke knew Ren cared for the girl enough to intervene on her behalf, but Snoke had forseen how that alliance would eventually end. The girl was far too idealistic in thinking Ren would abandon the chance at attaining unlimited power in favor of joining her little resistance as an outcast.

Snoke knew better.

So, things had ended much as he'd anticipated, with Ren as his usual emotional mess. The only way to rid him of his conflict was to kill every source of that conflict. With his mother and the girl out of the picture, he would have no where else to turn but to the darkness and Snoke would be there when that happened.

It was his duty, as his master, to show his apprentice the true path to the dark side.

Mitaka's voice cut through Snoke's thoughts. "We've just had a tip from our Tibanna supplier that Poe Dameron was spotted on Bespin."

Snoke felt his lip curl. Where their ace pilot was, the whole of the Resistance would be nearby. "How reliable is your source, Lieutenant?"

"Very reliable, sir."

"Then set your course for Bespin."

Mitaka tried to suppress a smile before he spun on his heel, firing orders as he made his way across the command deck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a wonderful birthday (thank you for all of the birthday wishes) and a great vacation! We went camping in the desert which was amazing and I even had time to finish another book on my "to read" list.
> 
> I so appreciate your continued support for this story, every comment is pure gold. Thank you!

 

Temiri watched Familiar Man open and close his gloved hands as he stared down at the swirling storms skimming the planet below. They'd been orbiting Ryloth for more than an hour with no word from the solider they called Bosma who had their other ship still on the surface.

The unusual First Order soldier with the long coat and manicured hair, the one called Quinn, had surprised Temiri with his light conversation. He'd asked about Temiri's life before he'd snuck into the shipping crate and he'd even shared some of his own experience while in service on a Star Destroyer. He was surprisingly easy to talk to – the farthest thing he expected from a member of the First Order.

Quinn and Temiri had now taken to playing a game of chance called blade, blaster, armor. The rules were simple – on the count of three, each player must present a handshape to the other in the hopes the gesture chosen would beat the other. So far, Temiri was winning and was not being quiet about it.

"That's six now," he said, puffing his chest out.

"Let's play again. Best six out of ten," Quinn said.

"You said five out of nine last time." Temiri scrunched his lips together and shrugged. "Alright. It's better than watching him pace for another hour." He motioned to Familiar Man who was making yet another pass in what had been countless lines back and forth from cockpit to shuttle bay.

"Careful, Temiri," Quinn said, giving the man a sideways look out of the corner of his eye. "Supreme Leader Ren has been very patient with you, but he has a lot on his mind."

A cry lodged in Temiri's throat.

 _Supreme Leader Ren_.

Familiar Man was  _Kylo Ren_ , the new Supreme Leader of the First Order.

_I just talked to the most dangerous man in the galaxy._

Temiri's thoughts chased each other like fathiers racing from one side of his mind to the other. The Supreme Leader was mere feet away. Temiri was stuck on a shuttle with the Supreme Leader.

He thought back to his vision. Kylo Ren was the other man in the vision and he'd just divulged the location of the woman to him. What if she was a hero? What if she was with the Resistance? He'd just betrayed them and their location.

_Oh scat. This is bad._

Temiri glanced at the ring on his finger, suddenly realizing the risk of wearing such a token. In one fluid motion he slipped the ring off and stuffed it into his pocket.

Quinn leaned in close to whisper a warning into his ear. "Tread carefully, young man. Clear your expression of worry. Had he wanted to harm you, you'd have been dead hours ago."

Temiri wrinkled his nose. "Very reassuring," he said, though he had to admit that there was a truth to Quinn's words and he found that he could breathe again. Kylo Ren hadn't harmed him and had even seemed trustworthy in his vision. The Supreme Leader could have forced Temiri to tell him about his vision, but he'd only asked. Why?

_I'm losing my mind. I should be afraid. He's a ruthless killer._

Quinn raised his hand in a fist, preparing for the countdown preceding his next move in their game. He was trying to distract Temiri, of that he was sure, but what choice did he have?

Temiri swallowed, looking back up at Quinn whose calm face and pleading grey eyes were clearly sending him a message.

So, he took a steadying breath and readied his own hands again for the silent duel of chance.

On the count of three they both chose the hand shape they wished to play.

Quinn fell back against his chair with a sigh. "Young man, I'm not sure how you are doing this, but…"

A heavy footfall from behind and Temiri was looking up at the imposing figure of the Supreme Leader. "He's using the Force to predict your moves, Quinn. You're being swindled by a 6-year old," Kylo Ren interrupted.

"I'm eight years old and I am not swindling anyone. It's just luck." The words had tumbled out before Temiri could capture them. He was sure his mouth was going to get him killed someday, he just hadn't anticipated that day would be today.

But Kylo Ren's face remained impassive.

"There's no such thing as luck," Kylo Ren said, with a tone of finality and Temiri knew better than to argue. "You have the advantage. You just don't know how you're doing it."

"Show me," Temiri said before he could stop himself. He should keep his mouth shut. He should stay as far away from Kylo Ren as possible.

But curiosity always seemed to win out over logic in times like these and Temiri found himself pleading for answers from none other than the Supreme Leader. "Please?"

Kylo Ren glared at him before his wrinkled forehead relaxed and he advanced several steps to stand behind the co-pilot chair where Temiri himself was seated.

Then, the Supreme Leader of the First Order proceeded to win five games of blade, blaster, armor in a row, leaving Temiri's head a dizzy mess.

"Reach out to the Force. Feel the energy around us, let it guide your mind as you try to read my intentions."

And Temiri did. He let his eyes close, feeling the pulse of life around him and he guided his thoughts to the mind of his opponent. He met a wall of sorts, a blank slate and as he pressed forward he felt the mind of the Supreme Leader open and he realized – Kylo Ren was going easy on him, allowing him to see his next move as clearly as Temiri could see the expression on his face.

Blade.

So Temiri chose armor. And he won.

Kylo nodded approvingly, as approvingly as he seemed able with a face unused to wearing such expressions.

Now Temiri had a name for his Gift.

The Gift he'd kept secret – the Gift that allowed him to move things closer without thinking. Or his strange visions that sometimes came true. Or how he sometimes just seemed to get lucky with reading people's intentions. It wasn't luck at all. It was the Force.

Temiri's mind overflowed with a million questions before a high-pitched whine sounded from the comm panel and Quinn was pressing a careful sequence of switches on the panel to patch the message through.

"Master Ren, I am sorry we were out of range. Volas has taken a shot to the shoulder. He will be fine but he needs assistance."

Kylo Ren leaned over the panel, speaking to the voice on the other end. "Understood. Get him to the Subjugator or the Finalizer. Last I checked they were closest to Bespin. Once Volas is attended to, we'll meet you in orbit on Cloud City."

"Master Ren, we just contacted the Finalizer and it was already en route to Bespin."

Temiri felt a swell of emotion, a disturbance in that energy Kylo had described. It was like throwing rocks in the lake outside Canto Bight and watching the water ripple all the way to the shore – except this disruption was coming from Kylo. Temiri glanced at Quinn to see if he felt it, too, but his face was an expressionless mask.

With that, Kylo was smashing buttons on the comm panel and speaking too loudly into the microphone. "This is your Supreme Leader, who is on the command bridge?"

A sharp voice answered quickly. "General Hux here."

Temiri swore he could hear a growl come from somewhere deep in Kylo's throat before he responded. "Who ordered the fleet to Bespin?"

"I took the liberty. We've had a tip that Poe Dameron is there with the remaining rebels. You said yourself we needed to finish this."

Temiri watched the veins on the Supreme Leader's neck appear slowly as he strained to keep himself under control. The ripples in that energy around them grew stronger until Temiri had the sensation of drowning silently in a Force he couldn't see.

Kylo's voice was tense when he spoke his next command. "Pull the fleet back. I am going in myself."

"No."

The word appeared to strike Kylo Ren harder than a slap to the face would have and his jaw hung open for a moment. Then he pulled his gloves off, throwing them onto a nearby panel, and he reached to grip the communicator, holding it so tightly his knuckles showed white under his pale skin. He leaned closer into the panel this time, as though it was a mistake and he simply hadn't been heard.

"Pull the fleet back. That is an order."

But the voice on the other end of the communication was insistent. "I will not allow you to make the same mistake you made on Crait. You will not let your personal interests interfere with the duty of the First Order."

Kylo swallowed hard, looking like he would pounce through the comm panel if he could. Temiri couldn't imagine Kylo Ren was used to being disobeyed. "You will pull back, or be stripped of your rank, General."

"I will not answer to you on this, Ren. And neither will the others aboard this ship."

The comm went dead and Kylo Ren was left staring, shoulders heaving. Then with a roar, Kylo whirled, activating his lightsaber and slashing into the dividing panel between the cockpit and the shuttle bay.

The stink of scorched electronics burned Temiri's nose, but he followed Quinn's lead, falling silent and staring off into space in no particular direction, pretending not to notice the destruction only feet away from them.

Through the sizzle of exposed wiring, Kylo Ren's voice was rough with emotion when he turned to the comm panel once more, pressed another sequence of buttons and rasped an order into the communicator. "Kezzik, Hux has staged a mutiny aboard the Finalizer. He is, against orders, headed to Bespin to destroy the Resistance there."

* * *

 

Kezzik felt the breath leave him like he'd been sucked into the vacuum of space.

Samra was alive, but now she could be hours away from death. This was not acceptable.

It took Kezzik longer than he would have liked to recover enough to respond to Ren. "Then we set a course for Bespin. We are closer, and we don't need to wait for the entire fleet to arrive before taking action. We can remove Samra before harm is done, then take care of the Resistance."

His pulse pounded in his ears, waiting for Ren's response. Kezzik knew Ren wouldn't risk losing the chance to destroy the Resistance for Samra alone. He would order her death along with the others even if Kezzik begged for her life. But Ren had other reasons outside of Samra to travel to Bespin.

Ren's voice, teetering on the edge of control issued mechanically through the ancient control panel of the stolen freighter. "Agreed. We will go in together on your ship so as to remain anonymous. Meanwhile we track the timing of the fleet to ensure our success."

Chance had delivered Kezzik a wild card. This other "person of interest" was enough to give Ren pause, to keep him from immediately destroying the entire outpost on Bespin. He could think of no other reason Ren would delay destruction of the Resistance. But who was this person? Kezzik could only wonder if it had anything to do with the woman he'd seen attending to Ren after the blast in the tunnels.

It didn't really matter. For now. Ren had someone to protect on Bespin which put them in the same position and on the same side.

Kezzik felt his lip curl into a smile. A mutiny. The Knights against the General of the First Order – against that petulant man-child, General Hux.

He closed his eyes, feeling the dark emotions within himself and reaching out through the Force, allowing it to fill him. Vengeance. Passion.

And at the heart of it.

Samra.

Finally, a mission he cared about. A cause worth dying for. Samra was alive and he didn't care who tried to get in the way. He would kill them. He would slaughter them all for the chance to see her again.

"Yes," Kezzik said. "We will teach General Hux what happens to those who disobey their Supreme Leader."

* * *

 

Once they were safely in hyperspace aboard the stolen smuggling ship, Kylo leaned against the back of the pilot's seat. He finally had a chance to stop and plan what they would do once they reached Bespin.

They'd left Kylo's personal shuttle in a deserted part of Ryloth, hoping that under the cover of deep forest that no one would bother it. They couldn't risk bringing it to Bespin, it was far too recognizable. Then he, Quinn, Kezzik, Ledo, Temiri, and the Twi'lek girl had set their course for Bespin.

Kylo had called for the assistance of several other First Order Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, who were now en route to Bespin. But they wouldn't arrive in time to hold off the Finalizer. Kylo, Kezzik, Ledo, Quinn, Temiri, and the Twi'lek girl would have to find a way to do that themselves.

He knew several of the officers on the Finalizer would side with Hux in the event of a coup, but if he could get on board the ship, he could surely change a few minds with one powerful show of the Force. But first, he had to warn Rey. And to keep Kezzik on his side, they needed to warn Samra, too. With the two safely off the planet, he could deal with Hux.

Time passed quickly, with the anticipation of confrontation on the horizon. Kylo let the fear and vengeful feelings toward the traitorous Hux fill him to overflowing. The anger was another weapon to unleash on his enemies. And he would be ready when the time came.

* * *

 

Hours later, from the pilot's seat aboard the freighter, Kylo heard the alert that they were coming out of hyperspace near Bespin.

The planet was a churning ball of yellows and oranges in the distance. As their freighter neared the surface, the blurry masses gave way to puffs of white, forming clouds as they peeked through the gas cover of the planet.

As they continued their approach, the all-encompassing sense of  _her_ invaded Kylo's perception. It moved like a slow fog, gradually blocking everything else until she was all he could focus on.

She  _was_  here. There was no denying that fact. Temiri had been telling the truth.

The stolen freighter's security codes were quickly recognized by the officials of Cloud City. Samra had apparently been running a smooth operation, and they were given the go ahead to proceed to the main hangar bay without delay.

According to their calculations, the Finalizer would come out of hyperspace in an hour – not much time to do what they needed to do, but it would have to be enough.

Kylo piloted their vessel behind an escort ship, landing in a large, bustling hangar where several crews scurried about unloading cargo.

Ledo had found a stash of extra clothes and removed his mask as part of a cargo runner's disguise. Kylo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Ledo's face. His dark complexion seemed the same but his face was more angular now and his unkempt curly hair had crept back an inch, forming a much deeper widow's peak than he had remembered. How was it he had aged so much?

Six years together as Knights of Ren.

Six years is a long time and Ledo was not immune to the effects of time. None of them were.

Kylo finished the details on his own disguise, pulling his hair back into a tie and hiding his face below a brown hooded cloak he'd found stashed under some benches in the common room. Kezzik had taken off his black tunic in favor of a crew jacket and the two were much more equipped to blend into the mix of traders and smugglers who frequented the area around the main port of Cloud City.

Now their rag-tag group stood in the cargo bay awaiting their orders.

"Start unloading those empty crates," Kylo ordered, pointing to the stack of supply crates at the side of the freighter.

Kezzik called out to the Twi'lek girl. "Hey, None of Your Business!" The girl looked up, obviously growing accustomed to the ridiculous nickname he had given her. "Play nice," he reminded.

She stood submissively, head bowed as she responded. "Shouldn't I go with you? Samra will trust me more than you two."

Kylo shook his head, he didn't want the girl along for when he confronted Rey.

"Stay here," Kezzik ordered and she responded with a grudging nod. Kezzik had obviously influenced the girl somehow to ensure her cooperation, but Kylo didn't have time to ask about it. They needed to hurry.

Kezzik tossed a comm link to Ledo. "Let us know if anything changes."

Ledo caught it, nodded, and released the cargo door, revealing the expansive hangar and several crews going about their duties around their respective freighters.

When they were a distance away from the others, Kezzik turned to him. "So, where is the 'person of interest' you are searching for?"

Kylo attempted to keep control of his irritation. He wished the Knight at his side was Bosma. Even Den was someone he could trust. Instead, he found himself with the man he trusted almost as little as Hux himself.

But maybe things were different now with Samra alive. Without Samra's death to pin on him, perhaps Kezzik would prove to be a true ally. Only time would tell. He was used to this particular thorn in his side. But Kezzik's strength with the Force was undeniable and now that they had a common goal, Kylo hoped that was enough to keep him in line. He had no other options.

"In a nearby hangar," Kylo said.

"How do you know?"

Kylo debated on whether to give away any more information, but if Kezzik was to truly help him get Rey aboard their freighter, he would have to be honest with him. He could not go into this alone.

"Reach out," he answered. "Can't you feel her?"

When Kezzik gave an insufferable little smirk, he knew Kezzik's question was framed only to get Kylo to talk. Kezzik had likely sensed Rey's presence upon landing in Cloud City, too.

"She is strong with the Force," Kezzik said.

Kylo nodded, quickly turning the course of this conversation against his Knight. He would not allow himself to be manipulated. "I sense another presence, as well," Kylo said, adding a pointed glance in his Knight's direction.

A barely perceptible tightening of Kezzik's jaw and Kylo knew the presence was Samra. "Yes. She is here," Kezzik said.

Kylo made note of the way Kezzik reacted – clenched fists, biting the inside of his cheek. He was nervous. He hadn't seen Kezzik like this since… No. He'd  _never_ seen Kezzik like this.

Good. Rey first, that would ensure Kezzik's cooperation until they could get to Samra.

There was someone else. A warmth.

Kylo recoiled reflexively from the energy as though he'd been struck, avoiding Kezzik's questioning stare.

His mo— General Organa was here. She'd survived the attack on Crait. Though he'd anticipated this as a possibility, the truth of it was still a shock.

He tried to breathe, attempting to fend off the confusing barrage of emotion that was sure to accompany her presence. He could not allow his face to betray his feelings. Not as Kezzik continued to sneak glances in his direction as they strode down the hall.

Kylo kept his focus on Rey's pulsing energy in the Force as he worked his way through the corridors of Cloud City, pulling his tattered cloak tighter around his head and shoulders. The passing eyes of the other traders and pilots never lingered on them for more than a second or two and soon, Kylo felt Rey so close, he was sure she was behind the next door.

He put up a hand to Kezzik. "Stay here. I believe she's in the hangar. If you sense a conflict, come through the door. Otherwise, wait for us here."

He would try to talk Rey into coming with them first. Otherwise, he would do what he needed to.

Kezzik nodded and Kylo strode to the double doors.

Before he reached to release the lock, the doors slid open and Rey stood before him, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber that glowed as bright yellow as the sun on her home planet of Jakku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's Sunday night already! Where does the weekend go? I'm hoping to update by next weekend again, that seems to be the pattern.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and follows. Your fun reactions to the characters make me giggle and I'm glad some of the Kezzik haters from Hand of Fate are coming back around... Kezzik is totally my inner bad boy. That voice in your head that immediately responds to every situation with a comment that would get you fired or something if you actually said it at work. LOL.
> 
> And we all know Ben is that downtrodden, dark boy next door. Let's hope he has his day in the sunshine!
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for your support. It really keeps me going when I feel like I'm losing steam. I so appreciate you all! 

 

 

Ben's expression darkened, the muscle under his eye twitching intermittently as his hand lay on the hilt of his lightsaber. But he didn't activate it. His lips pressed together in concentration and Rey felt the rage slowly ebb from him.

Was he actually attempting to control himself?

"Would this be a bad time to say I sense a conflict?" The blonde man behind Ben stepped forward, flashing a teasing smile and Rey immediately recognized him. He'd been next to Ben when the tunnel collapsed.

Rey was pleased to find her voice steady despite her racing heart as she responded. "There won't be any conflict if you pretend you didn't find me and leave."

She didn't want to confront Ben, but if it meant protecting her friends in the Resistance and keeping the First Order from enslaving more innocent systems, then she would do what she must, despite her personal feelings.

She gripped her lightsaber tighter, stepping forward again and glaring at Ben.

He stared back with those deep, brown eyes – lost and lonely as always and the longer she met that gaze, she felt her resolve to fight him melting away.

He didn't draw his weapon. He didn't do  _anything._ But she could feel him, waves of fear and that uncomfortable confusion he seemed to harbor when it came to her. Feelings of protection, a warmth, interlaced with a simultaneous need to destroy his enemies, a cold anger that churned like the heart of a dark vortex. She stepped closer, unable to resist the gravity he seemed to emit.

The blonde man cleared his throat, interrupting Rey's silent contemplation. "As much as I, too, love staring at a beautiful woman, we have other matters to attend to, so…"

He let his words hang in the air, leaning toward Ben with raised brows.

Ben's eyes snapped to the man. "Let me speak with her alone, Kezzik."

It seemed even the snarky blonde called Kezzik knew when to quit. "Very well," he said with a bow that somehow felt so insulting, Rey had the briefest urge to run him through with her saber.

Rey finally deactivated her weapon, turning to lead Ben deeper into the hangar and the door slid closed behind the two of them leaving Kezzik to wait in the hallway.

She turned once to look over her shoulder, catching Ben's sneer as he glimpsed the Millennium Falcon at the other end of the open space. Even with the look of utter disgust, his emotions remained in turmoil. He couldn't hate his father, even after trying so hard to convince himself he did. She knew the truth after feeling it all through the bond.

He pulled his thoughts from the ship and Rey continued to study him. She'd never seen Ben with his hair pulled back, but it somehow made him look older. Without the dark strands of hair to hide behind, the angle of his jaw and nose seemed sharper. The tension in his face, in his forehead was visible. He was easier to read this way.

Ben Solo was afraid.

He reached for the edge of his hood and pulled it farther over his head. He'd sensed her scrutiny. Somehow the bond hadn't grown weaker with Snoke's death. It had only grown stronger and deeper.

"Why did you come here?" Rey asked. "You realize no good can come of this."

"Come with me. Back to my ship."

Rey resisted the need to slap her forehead with the palm of her hand. She swallowed a few sharp admonishments about the density of Ben's thick skull before settling on something less likely to make him explode. "We've been through this. I can't come with you when you are intent on destroying what freedom is left in the galaxy. We are on opposite sides of this war, Ben."

The lights of the hangar flickered and Rey wondered if the strength of Ben's disappointment was affecting the electronics.

"You have to come with me, Rey. Right now." His eyes shifted again, this time to the open landing pad through the large bay door.

A tension hung about him. This was not just about Ben asking her to join him. This was something more.

"Why? What is going on?"

"Rey, I… " he looked at the far wall for a moment, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. "I am sorry for giving you an impossible choice. I don't want to hurt you."

The raw honesty in his voice weighted his words and she could no longer brush off his request.

"What is going on, Ben?"

He seemed to grapple with something before he removed his gloves, stuffed them into a pocket and took another step, daring to reach for her hand as he did.

A touch. That much wouldn't hurt, would it?

Rey clasped his hand before she allowed herself to think any longer about what the gesture meant. The spark of their connection jolted through her and her thoughts went immediately to her dream. His lips on hers. She looked up to find his gaze locked onto her with an intensity that made her throat tighten.

He moved closer.

A fluttering anticipation had begun to stir in her chest and she fought the urge to reach out and touch his face. His fear, his concern, was painted across his expression and she wanted to reach for it and caress it away.

She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, attempting to focus only on the words he was speaking now as he looked down at her.

"You have to trust me. You are in danger here. Come with me… please."

He squeezed her hand as he spoke the last word, daring her to deny their connection, to deny the power of his touch.

There was no denying either of these things.

"Ben," her voice was betrayingly weak as she attempted a reply, "I have to know why if you expect me to just pick up and go."

A deep thrumming of distant engines through the open hangar door seemed to answer for him. The unmistakable sound announced the arrival of a very large starship.

A ragged exhalation escaped Ben's lips before he turned and sprinted toward the open door. A second identical sound and Rey followed, looking up at the pastel sky of Bespin, now tarnished with the sharp silhouettes of two First Order star destroyers.

Rey shook her head in disbelief and an angry heat rose up the back of her neck as she turned to Ben. "You led them here," she said, tasting bile as her stomach churned with the realization.

Ben's face was paler than usual as he tried to fumble for words. "No, I…" he shook his head. "No, I came to warn you. Hux…" he was shaking his head but the words had ceased flowing.

Suddenly though, he found his voice again in a surge of action and he turned, holding onto her shoulders as he spoke. "Hux has gone against my orders to strike here. I came to warn you. I thought we had more time. Get out of here. Go with Kezzik. Now." Then he released her and spoke the last few words more to himself. "I have to try to stop Hux."

Ben turned and ran, long strides carrying him away from her before she could say anything more.

Questions swirled in a confused mass through her head, but there was no time to go after Ben. The First Order could begin a strike at any moment. She had to warn the Resistance.

Rey sprinted out the hangar and down the hall, nearly running into Kezzik but she didn't stop, hoping he wouldn't follow.

He did.

She turned over her shoulder as she ran, spitting an order in his direction. "Stop following me!"

He ran just behind her, yelling loud enough for every occupant of this particular stretch of corridor to hear. "I assume you are going to warn your friends. I won't interfere if you help me get a friend of my own off Bespin."

Rey whirled on him, the fire of adrenaline burning through her veins. But there was no time to fight. She had to warn the Resistance.

So, Rey chose the fastest option.

"Fine. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Maybe she could warn someone and slip away before Kezzik could follow.

Rey ran down two more corridors, noticing the beginnings of a panic spreading across the city as people filled the halls. The familiar voice of Lando Calrissian, administrator of Cloud City, echoed across the hallway from the speakers overhead, issuing a calm order for evacuation. Rey came to the common room Leia had taken to using during the day to discuss Resistance business. It was empty, save for Poe who was screaming orders for evacuation into a comm link he clutched in a tight fist.

"No, get them off now!"

He looked up at her, eyes blazing. He clicked off the commlink and planted a foot closer to her, bringing an accusing finger between them. "You…"

She sent him a questioning look. "I came to warn you…"

Poe scrunched his mouth into a sour expression before interrupting her. "Finn told me yesterday you were talking to someone named Ben through some kind of connection." He shook his head in disgust. "I kept my suspicions to myself then. But now, the First Order magically tracks us here?"

He took another step closer.

"Poe, no. I would never –"

His handsome face was twisted into a hideous rage. "You were talking to Kylo Ren."

"Poe, no. I didn't tell him we were here…"

His eyes widened. "You  _were_ talking to him!"

"No… well yes. But it wasn't like that. He –"

"I don't have time for traitors." He elbowed her as he passed into the next room, giving another evacuation order through a panel now screaming with incoming alerts.

_Traitor._

The first pinpricks of tears stung behind her eyes as she stood staring at Poe's back, stunned. No. She had to explain. Her friends would understand.

_Traitor. After everything she'd given to the Resistance._

"Poe! You don't understand."

It was only when he lifted his blaster to her that she realized he truly did believe her to be a traitor.

Where was Finn? Where was Leia?

But there was no time. No time even to draw her own weapon before Poe Dameron stunned her and the world tilted on its side.

* * *

 

Ren's girl was growing uncomfortably heavy in his arms. He'd followed her and found her unconscious on the ground. He'd considered leaving her at that point, pretending he had no idea what became of her if Ren asked. It would be perfect payback for what Ren had done to Samra, but Kezzik realized he might actually need the girl's help to get Samra off this planet alive. There was no way Samra would just drop everything to come with him, even with an evacuation order in place.

Luckily, the girl was quite strong with the Force and within a minute or two of being stunned, with only a little push of Force from him, she was already regaining consciousness and they'd reached the door to the hangar where he'd seen the Millennium Falcon.

"Back this way," Ren's girl mumbled, pointing with a thumb back down the corridor they'd just come from. "You can use one of the smaller transports toward the rear of the hangar." Her bloodshot eyes darted back and forth from him to the hangar and back down the hall they'd just come from. She was a mess of fear and confusion and was somehow presuming to order him around.

"Alright, doll. Let's get this straight. You are in no position to dictate orders," Kezzik said, placing her back down on her own two feet. "I just saved your bloody life and we are taking the Millennium Falcon to find my friend like you promised. Together."

Samra, he could sense, was on the other side of the city. It would be faster to take the girl's ship to the opposite spaceport and find her. But they were wasting time talking about it.

The girl's sharp hazel eyes settled on him for a moment. "Call me doll again and it will be your last word."

He put both hands up in a position of mock surrender. "My apologies,  _ma'am_. Or do you prefer my liege, my lady, your excellency?"

"It's Rey. The Falcon then."

As they boarded, Kezzik instantly regretted his choice of escape vessel. For the reputation the ship carried, it was shockingly dilapidated. He followed Rey through dusty corridors, even passing a little family of nesting birds who'd made their home in an exposed panel, toward the cockpit. Rey slammed her fist against the alerts shrieking from the comm station in the center console.

The alarms silenced as she began the sequence to initiate their take-off.

Ren had assured Kezzik he would get to Hux before the General could begin a strike, making him promise to see Rey safely out of Cloud City. But as the seconds ticked by, Kezzik wasn't so sure they would make it. It would take some time for the Finalizer's weapons to prime of course, especially to reach the intensity needed to fire on a target so large and at such a distance. But Kezzik didn't feel his or Ren's presence would give pause to Hux's plan. In fact, he suspected it might add a dash of haste to the endeavor. The Knights of Ren weren't exactly on friendly terms with the pasty general.

And they still needed to find Samra.

"My friend, Samra is on the other side of the city at the northern spaceport," he said just as the Falcon became airborne.

"We may not make it."

But apparently this Rey was a woman of her word, because she set herself instantly to the task of piloting the rattling tin can shaped like a Corellian Freighter. She proved adept at the controls, easing the junker around the streams of ships leaving each landing pad along the way.

So many ships were evacuating, Kezzik wondered why Hux was waiting so long to give the order for the attack. Much of the Resistance had likely already made their escape. They should be dead by now. He should be dead. Samra should be dead.

There had to be more to this than just another Resistance strike.  _This_ was something else.

Was he trying to scare Ren? Or to earn his allegiance somehow?

Kezzik reached for his commlink, needing to know how Ledo and the others were faring.

"Are you off?"

"Yes, long gone." Ledo's answer came quickly. "Ren stole a ship and is already approaching the Finalizer. He ordered us to leave."

"Alright, don't do anything until you hear back from us."

A tingling anticipation had begun to spread from Kezzik's fingers up his arms. He could sense Samra now and the feeling was as intoxicating as he remembered it to be. Her Force, only a slight disturbance, was warm, a ripple in a summer lagoon.

As Kezzik got sight of a busy loading dock below, he knew she was nearby.

"There!"

"Alright," Rey said, her voice barely containing the edge of panic threatening underneath. She knew they didn't have much time, yet she was helping him.

"We touch down quickly," she warned. "I'm not staying long."

As the vessel shimmied between two smaller ships taking off, a sudden wave of expectation crashed over Kezzik. This was it. He was going to see Samra. She was really alive and he could  _feel_ her.

It had been so long, and so much had transpired since he'd last looked upon her. What if she refused to come onboard?

"I may need to use the Force to convince her to join us."

"Some allies," Rey scoffed. "If you need to mind trick your friends into being on your side, you must be a real stand up guy."

"Apologies my liege, but I didn't exactly see a crowd of friends swarming to save you back there." Kezzik rather enjoyed the look on Rey's face when his words hit home. "Where are your allies at the moment?"

She was blissfully quiet with that, though she couldn't hide her scowl as she guided the junker to land on the extremely packed landing pad.

"Besides, I don't mean to use a mind trick. I plan to use a Force sleep, much cleaner and quicker. Time is at a premium."

Rey's face grew wary and Kezzik realized she knew something personal about this particular brand of capture.

Rey's voice was stony when she continued. "I will not be a part of a kidnapping."

"Then I will have to fight you, after only just saving your life." He stated it factually, like one would state the weather or any other inarguable truth. He hoped this would give Rey pause. She had no idea how powerful he was with the Force, though Kezzik suspected she would not be easy to overpower. If Ren had been bested by her on Starkiller as he'd heard, then Kezzik certainly didn't want to fight her alone.

But Kezzik had always been a great Sabacc player, bluffing being the reason for most of his wins.

Rey studied him, her determined brow finally relaxing as she made up her mind. "I can't believe I'm an accessory to this."

"You many not need to do anything. Just be a distraction. Stand beside me while I ask her to come onboard. It could be as easy as that."

Rey eyed him suspiciously before she guided the ship to rest on the landing pad and Kezzik rose, leading the way down the ramp, reaching out with his feelings to find Samra. She was so close. He wanted to wrap himself in that warmth, in the way the Force felt so electric in her presence, like air just before a thunderstorm. She felt just as she had before.

Kezzik had been so wholly distracted by the sense of her Force, he didn't see her standing at the bottom of the ramp with a blaster in one hand and a green lightsaber at the ready in the other.

She had apparently sensed him, too.

Her hairstyle was shorter than he remembered, arranged into a sharp bob with a severe edge like a shiny onyx blade, and her dark eyes held an expression that was just as piercing. Her cheeks had lost the innocent fullness of youth, surrendering to a lithe, lethal sort of beauty. He couldn't help but look her up and down, appreciating the way her slender build was encased in a tight, black flight suit. And on one shoulder, a tiny dragonoid creature, no bigger than a chicken and blue as the clear lakes of Naboo, perched atop her shoulder.

As Kezzik stared at Samra, for the first time in his life, he found himself at a complete loss for words.

It took a moment, but Kezzik finally forced himself out of his stupor, raising his hands in a gesture of submission.

Before Samra could respond, a blast tore across the world and a shudder wrenched the very ground beneath his feet. Kezzik used the distraction to reach out into Samra's mind, pulling darkness over her consciousness. And as she fell limp, Kezzik was there with arms cradling her shoulders and legs, carrying her up the ramp, trying to ignore the needling teeth of her tiny dragon ripping through his crew jacket into his shoulder.

Rey already had the junker's engines roaring as a second blast, closer this time, rocked the entire landing pad. Screams ripped through the air around the freighter as citizens and children, pilots and dock workers all fought for spots aboard shuttles and transports in a last-ditch effort to evacuate.

The loading door closed and Kezzik carried Samra to a bunk. He reached out to the frantic dragon, attempting to Force soothe the creature. It settled slightly, curling against Samra's chest. Kezzik took a moment to relish Samra's warmth and weight in his arms before he laid her down softly. She was so small. But she'd always been fierce. She would fight him like a caged rathtar when she woke, but for now, he ran fingers over her cheek, her full lips, the exposed skin of her neck.

But the damn dragon didn't seem to like that too much, as it's teeth found purchase against his fingers, drawing blood.

"I swear you vile little chicken, if you try that one more time…"

The dragon seemed to smirk, almost taunting him, and its beady black eyes sparkled as it settled into the nook under Samra's arm.

Kezzik watched Samra and her despicable little pet sleep peacefully as he tried to ignore the anguished shouts of pain and death reverberating powerfully along the web of Force all around. The torment went on for what felt like ages as blast after blast reduced the floating city to dust in the clouds of Bespin, before the cries were all eventually silenced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! A few people have asked questions (I cross post to FF.net and AO3) so I'd like to answer a few first.
> 
> First – If I could cast Kezzik who would I choose to play him? Dan Stevens – but slightly younger, and green eyes instead of blue. But he's close with the rough, unshaven look. (Check my Tumblr for a few choice pics – "erickawrites" https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erickawrites) I've only ever seen Dan Stevens play sweet characters (in Beauty and the Beast and Downton Abbey) but I could imagine him as a smart ass. It would be amazing. #teamkezzik
> 
> Second – does Samra's dragon have a name? Not yet. Let's name him/her. Any good dragony names out there?
> 
> Third – Now that the weather is so nice, I usually spend more time outdoors so less writing time. I'd like to continue to update weekly, but it depends on my weekend adventures, so no promises. Tune in to my Tumblr for updates.
> 
> And as always, you guys are just amazing. Thanks so much for sticking around and for all of your encouraging comments which always make me so happy!

 

Kylo Ren eased the stolen cargo freighter onto a landing pad on the Finalizer. Reaching out to sense the officer in charge of clearance codes had been a simple enough task. Influencing his mind into allowing the freighter to land had been the easy part. The hard part would be making it to the bridge in time to stop the attack on Bespin. Once General Hux was alerted to his presence onboard, Kylo guessed it wouldn't be a simple passage. Stormtroopers would likely be called to the General's protection if this was a true mutiny.

Kylo could only hope that their loyalty to Hux was shallow enough that they could be quickly influenced.

Stormtroopers lined up for drills in the hangar, seemingly oblivious to his arrival, attending only to their ranking officer – a good sign. Maybe word of Hux's betrayal had not yet spread to this area of the ship.

Kylo's boots slapped hard against the metallic floors as he strode through the hangar and into the corridor toward the nearest turbo lift. The smell of fuel was quickly replaced by the oppressive odor of recycled air the farther he went into the Finalizer. It was the worst thing about living on a star destroyer. The air scrubbers left the air breathable, but somehow devoid of life. He missed fresh air. He missed the earthy smell after it rains and the flowery breeze on Chandrila.

Kylo set his jaw and quickened his pace.

_Weak. Rey is making me weak._

Such frivolous daydreams should have no place in his thoughts. And they hadn't… until the Force had bridged their minds. And since then, she'd found ways to remind him of the man he once was. The man she hoped he could be.

But Ben Solo had been put to rest six years ago when he'd chosen a different path as Kylo Ren.

So Kylo reached out to the Force instead, focusing on his anger and the anger of those around him. It was his shield against such vulnerability and would serve him far better as he confronted Hux.

He rode the lift to the bridge, stepping off to meet the stares of several officers sitting at their stations in front of screens and comm panels. No one spoke a word as he strode across the elevated walk between the data stations on either side. They were aware of his presence, but they didn't seem bothered by him. They didn't alert Hux of his arrival either.

Something was strange about this. This couldn't be a mutiny or the officers on the bridge would have already begun fighting back. No. This was something else.

Hux stood with his back to him, looking out the vast viewing window at Bespin, with Cloud City clearly visible below. Such a strange place for life, balancing in the clouds like a children's spinning toy. And it struck Kylo then, how fitting the architecture of the city was, when millions of lives hung in the balance at that very moment. Millions of people in the wrong place at the wrong time, who happened to be in the same settlement as the Resistance and who, for that reason, were seconds away from death. And all of it was happening in the city led by his father's old friend Lando.

Kylo could remember a time when he called the man "Uncle Lando" and now, here he stood, the only person between the First Order's guns and millions of people under Lando's protection.

"Turbo lasers are primed and ready, sir." A voice from the weapons station broke the silence on the bridge and Kylo realized how sentimental his thoughts had become once again.

He needed to find control.

Hux turned, locking his gaze on Kylo, and he was suddenly struck by the cool intensity of the General's eyes. Blue as ice, they did not seem overwrought by their usual storm of emotions, the frantic desire for victory, for fulfillment. No. Here was the icy, cool stare of a man in complete control. There was something wrong with those eyes.

"You may fire at will, commander," Hux's sharp voice also lacked its usual fiery emotion and the tone of it sent a slow chill snaking up Kylo's spine.

Something was very wrong. The Force was practically screaming at him to leave.

But he didn't. Rey was down there. His… his mother. Force, he could hardly think of their deaths without collapsing under the weight of the emotions stirred by such thoughts. He'd wanted so badly to rid himself of these emotions, he'd vowed to destroy all of it on Crait. He'd tried so hard to convince himself he didn't care. But here he was and when faced with their deaths…

He could not allow them to be destroyed.

"No you will not, commander."

The spindly officer darted glances between the two of them, looking down to smooth the bottom of his coat in an attempt to avoid their eyes.

When Hux stepped forward defiantly, Kylo felt that thin thread of control within himself snap. This weak, treacherous little man would not take the First Order from him and he would not be allowed to destroy Rey. His thoughts flashed quickly to her eyes, the touch of her hand. She was going to leave with him on Bespin. He'd felt it. Then Hux had brought the fleet and caused her to doubt him again.

His leather gloves strained as his fingers clenched into fists.

Kylo reached out through the Force, channeling that anger, the dark passion he'd felt stirring inside of him when he thought of Rey's touch, the possession he felt for her, for everything he was trying to build through the First Order and he unleashed it in a lethal blast of Force.

It rattled a few loose control panels, pushed two officers against their stations, and crashed directly into the red-haired general.

The strength of the blow should have killed Hux.

But his feet remained planted before the viewing window, unmoved. A slow smile unfurled across the general's expression and his eyes narrowed.

Kylo's heart tripped on its own rhythm as a wave of adrenaline shot through him. With his fingers tingling and head spinning, Kylo took a step toward Hux.

What was this?

All at once he felt  _him._ Like a heavy blast door being opened, a powerful energy made itself known. After years of that very presence in his mind, Kylo instantly knew the identity of the Force emanating from Hux.

Snoke.

Kylo was struck hard before he could manage any defense and a flash of colored light exploded across his vision. His neck wrenched painfully and his head immediately throbbed, beating a painful rhythm to the time of his pulse as he was dragged by an invisible hand against the far wall of the bridge.

It slammed him sideways into a partition, cracking ribs as his body bent grotesquely and he struggled to remain conscious as pain seared up and down his side. The hand clenched his throat, a grip as strong as a vise, continuing through the partition and pulling him up against a solid steel wall until his feet were left to dangle helplessly beneath him.

Kylo closed his eyes, attempting to center himself in the Force, reaching for the power of the anger he felt, the shock, the fear for himself and… Rey. He found he could press back, but only enough to open his windpipe. He pressed harder, but the hand was stronger and he was already on the verge of surrendering to the blackness swirling at the edges of his vision.

The ship was spinning. The wide eyes and gaping mouths of a dozen officers whirled around the bridge again and again, mixing with the pain, with the nausea.

He'd failed. He'd been unprepared. Hadn't even considered Snoke could still be alive after he'd killed him.

"Foolish boy," Hux said. No. Not Hux. This was Snoke. Somehow, this was Snoke. "Not even death can stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

Snoke strode forward, now looking up at him from where he stood on the ground, and all Kylo could do was struggle against the hand holding him high, pressing him into the wall. He fought to hold on to the invisible noose, scratching at it desperately to find enough purchase to keep from being hanged.

"There is so much of the dark side you have left to discover, my young apprentice."

And as Kylo continued to fight for breath, he felt the unmistakable sting of Snoke's Force penetrate his mind. Like a hundred tiny barbed hooks, Snoke's presence scraped his very thoughts, carving out the knowledge he wanted even as Kylo fought to keep him out. And after only seconds, Kylo realized, Snoke knew everything. He'd left his mind open for the span of only seconds, he was too late in sensing the danger and now so distracted by the grip on his neck and pain at his side, he'd left his mind open.

As though still reading his thoughts, Snoke nodded.

"You killed me for that girl. But she could never trust someone like you, could she? Even as you tried to warn her, she accused you of betrayal."

The words were a knife twisting his guts. No. Rey had wanted to believe him. She would have come with him. Wouldn't she?

"Now I will kill the girl for you. Such petty attachments only spawn weakness and weakness cannot be tolerated. She must be eliminated. Only then, can you reach your full potential."

Eliminate her?

Kylo drew a veil over his true thoughts, just as he'd done in the throne room before killing Snoke. He could not allow this to happen.

This was more manipulation. More lies meant to cut him down as Snoke dangled the promise of greater power in front of him as though it was all that mattered.

It wasn't. Not anymore.

Kylo added strength to the barricade keeping Snoke from his thoughts, but he took care to leave a part of his mind open to his old master, projecting thoughts of fear, of anger and self-loathing for Snoke to read. His old master would expect such thoughts after being so thoroughly beaten by him.

No one but himself would know the true nature of his current deliberations. The direction his reflections had taken since Crait were surprising. This was especially true now, having realized that Snoke was still alive. No one, especially not Snoke, could predict the decision he'd made… because he hadn't made such a choice in years.

A choice to cling to hope.

Rey  _did_  care about him and he'd been wrong to try to destroy her.

Snoke had only poisoned his mind all these years. Kylo Ren was Snoke's apprentice, corrupted by his old master's tutelage until there was nothing left of himself but a lonely, hollow shell of a person. It was time to let old things die, including the persona he'd created when he'd given himself to the dark side and become Snoke's apprentice.

So at that moment, gasping for breath under the iron grip of his old master, he allowed Kylo Ren to be strangled to death, leaving Ben Solo to emerge in his place.

Snoke turned to the commanding officer, who'd grown very pale over the span of the last few minutes. "I will not ask you again, Commander. Fire on the city."

Ben, still shielding the light in his mind from his old master, cried out through the Force for help. He called out to the person he knew would answer. Because he was  _not_ alone any more, no matter how Snoke tried to convince him otherwise.

And as he waited for that help to arrive, he would fight back.

So, Ben Solo gathered the Force all around, the fear and anger and the darkness that still came so easily, but also the hope he'd found in a scavenger girl and he used it all. He wielded it as a weapon in itself, prying open the invisible hand around his throat and charging toward Snoke with all the fury of a battered slave finally unchained.

"No!" His voice ripped painfully from his throat, but the pain was fuel for his attack, now.

He flicked on his lightsaber and propelled himself through the air toward Snoke who still stood calmly before the viewing window. Snoke merely lifted a hand and Ben crashed into what felt like an invisible wall of ice, cold and hard and before he realized what had happened, he was on his back looking up at Snoke as he stepped closer.

A tremor rocked the bridge and Ben knew he was too late. The ship convulsed as it released a powerful barrage of laser fire onto the planet below. And just as Ben felt the first blast of lightning jump from Snoke's fingertips into his body, he was overcome by the Force of thousands of simultaneous deaths on Cloud City. By the second and third discharge of lightning, he'd gone numb. Consciousness became a distant thought and he drifted further out into a tranquil pool of deep, black night.

* * *

Temiri sat behind Quinn, who now served as co-pilot on the freighter. Ledo sat at the main controls as Cloud City grew distant below and they left the atmosphere of Bespin.

A sudden wave of illness had Temiri clutching his belly. It felt like the time he'd eaten an old sandwich he'd made off with from the deli. He'd gorged himself and saved half for breakfast the next day, not thinking it could be a bad idea to eat it after leaving it out so long. Except this feeling was different – while he wanted to vomit, this sickness also had affected his mind.

A corruption, a festering unease was spreading through his limbs and he could be silent no longer.

"Something is wrong," he said.

"Yeah, kid. The First Order is about to blow up this city. That's why we're leaving." It was Ledo at the controls of the freighter and they were already a safe distance from Cloud City.

Temiri tapped Quinn on the shoulder. "It's not just that."

Quinn turned to him, raising a brow and leaning in to show his concern. "What is it?"

Even the Twi'lek girl, Aayla – who'd finally given Temiri her real name once Kezzik was gone – seemed to lean forward in her seat.

"Can't you feel it?" Temiri said, letting his gaze move to Ledo and then Aayla in turn.

Ledo's dark brows lowered and the two were silent a moment. "I feel it."

Quinn glanced at the other two, then back to Temiri. "Feel what?"

But before Temiri could respond, Ledo spoke a single word. "Snoke."

And Temiri knew the evil presence he felt had a name.

"How is that possible?" Quinn was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously having trouble processing all of this.

"It's not," Ledo answered. "Master Ren said his body had been severed in two. It's not possible."

The four of them stared at the planet below as they entered orbit around Bespin. Not a moment later, green laser fire burst from the pair of star destroyers, enveloping the entire Eastern portion of Cloud City in flames.

Silent tears streamed down Temiri's cheeks as he watched Cloud City and its millions of residents become nothing but smoke and dust in the clouds. The barrage went on for minutes and there was nothing any of them could do but watch.

It was cold, unfeeling Ledo who spoke first. And when he did, even he seemed affected by the display. His voice was thin and tired when he spoke again. "It's not possible, but Snoke is alive."

* * *

Rey shuddered, using every last ounce of focus to keep her hands on the controls of the Falcon as laser fire poured down from the star destroyers above. The Force was a roiling storm of anguish and fear and Rey only wished there was a way to quiet the deafening thunder of terror.

But one voice was crying out louder than all of the others. And this voice was crying out for  _her_.

Ben.

"Kezzik, I need you up here!" Rey screamed over her shoulder. "Now!"

Rey heard a grumble from the back of the Falcon before he responded to her with an exasperated tone. "What is it? I'm a little busy back here."

She wanted to slap the smug expression off his handsome face when he finally popped his head into the cockpit.

She settled for glaring at him instead. "Take the controls."

When she saw Kezzik open his mouth to argue she cut him off. "Do it."

He exhaled a sharp sigh, "If Samra wakes up without an explanation, she's going to gore us both with her lightsaber and feed our remains to that little dragon of hers."

"You should have thought about that before you  _kidnapped_ her." She grabbed him by the arm, attempting to get through to him, staring into his eyes and projecting the urgency she was feeling through the Force instead. "Something is  _wrong._ I need to find out what it is."

She watched his face unravel from determined defiance into an understanding as he extended his own feelings. The touch of his Force was cold, like icy water rushing over her, and he closed his eyes to extend his senses farther still.

When he opened his eyes, there was an acceptance and a solemnity that hadn't been there a moment ago. Was it fear she now sensed from him?

Whatever he'd seen or sensed, he didn't question her further which was good because she could already feel the bond opening. Kezzik silently took the controls and she ran to the rear of the Falcon, hoping to see that Ben was alright.

He wasn't.

The command deck of a large ship, likely the Finalizer materialized as though it was just a picture being projected from a holocam. Ben lay sprawled unnaturally at the feet of a uniformed officer and Rey recognized the man as General Hux.

Except Hux was wielding a weapon she'd never seen before. Purple lightning crawled over his fingertips, exploding into Ben's body as he writhed and twitched. Ben's eyes were closed and a familiar unease crept over her as she looked on.

She could never forget that presence in the Force.

Snoke.

Somehow, Snoke was responsible for Ben's suffering and Rey was not going to wait around to figure out how that was possible.

She'd done something to help Ben through the Force bond in that collapsing cave and she would try her best to do something now.

Rey focused on Ben, on his breathing, on his weakening heartbeat and reached out to the life and death all around and pulled on that energy to protect Ben. She wasn't sure it was working until she noticed the lightning sparking uselessly off the barrier she'd somehow managed to place between them. Snoke's eyes moved from his target to where she stood nearby.

There was no mistaking the pure hatred in his eyes as he recognized her.

"Keep firing on those escaping ships!" he snapped to an officer nearby. "The Resistance lives!"

Rey sent a jolt of Force toward Ben's mind – an attempt to rouse him to consciousness. If she was to help, the only way was to distract Snoke long enough for Ben to escape. It was how they'd beaten him before. But now, Ben was weak, she could sense his pain as he stirred again.

_Ben get up. Please. Get out of there._

Rey knew Snoke couldn't resist the chance to explain himself to her. To explain how he'd found the power to cheat death. Maybe she could use his ego to allow Ben to escape.

"How did you do it?" she asked, steadying her trembling hands as she stepped closer to him. "How did you come back from the dead?"

As expected, Snoke in his new body, turned his attention fully to her. She felt the familiar sharp edge of his mind as he tried to wedge his way into her thoughts, to influence her, to pacify her. She strained to keep her thoughts her own. There was no mistaking that the First Order's general was gone, replaced by Snoke.

"Ah, young Rey. You are too late. There is no way to avoid your fate. You  _will_ be destroyed, whether today or during my next campaign against your failing Resistance."

He stepped forward and it was unnerving to imagine the face of Snoke behind the mask of Hux he wore now. "As you can see, not even death can stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

_Faster Ben._

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ben struggle to his feet. It was working.

Snoke kept talking. He addressed Rey, but also the entire bridge as though finally revealing his existence to the entire First Order in the same moment. "When I sensed my apprentice was going to try to kill me, just as I'd expected, I transferred my essence into the nearest vessel – my throne. Days later, when General Hux was nearby, I took him as my next host. The body is just a vessel for the Force, young Rey. Bodies may die while those powerful enough, may evolve beyond mere flesh."

Now Ben had slowly begun limping to the turbolift at the far end of the bridge. A few of the officer's eyes darted briefly to him, but no one dared interrupt the monologue of their Supreme Leader.

"My old body had grown weak, so it was a well-timed switch to be sure."

Then Snoke turned to the officers looking on. "Let it be known that Supreme Leader Snoke is alive and his servant, Kylo Ren, has been punished for his lack of faith."

Snoke raised a hand and Rey felt the excruciating impact of Ben's body against the turbolift door as though it was her own. Ben cried out, a whimper more than a scream and Rey clutched her arm, feeling the searing pain radiate up to her shoulder and she knew Snoke had broken bone.

Snoke turned to send her a predatory look over his shoulder. He was a serpent toying with his prey and Rey had been summoned to watch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Thank you all for the amazing comments and encouraging reviews :) Thanks to you, Samra's dragon has a name and we get to learn it in this chapter! Enjoy your weekend and don't forget to leave a quick hello. It keeps me going and brings a smile to my face to see the alerts come through... especially on laundry day. Yuck!

_Ben. Get onto that turbolift._

Rey's voice cut through the fog of pain, jarring him into motion. He crawled sideways toward the lift, wincing with each jostling motion as his broken arm hung uselessly at his side.

She was here. She'd come to help when he'd called.

He could deal with the pain.

Ben watched as Snoke turned to face her. Though she was only a projection of the Force, connected to this place through their bond, she seemed no less present than Snoke in his immaculately pressed uniform. The two studied each other for another silent moment, before Rey ignited her saberstaff and charged at Snoke. He was forced to step aside as if she were really there, a real physical threat. How such a thing was possible, Ben had no idea, but he didn't stop his slow crawl any longer to sit and gawk. She was buying him time and he was going to use it.

The officers on the bridge huddled behind comm stations, shielding themselves behind instrument panels, exchanging strained whispers. Their fear and confusion was palpable in the Force all around. But no one gave Ben notice as he dragged himself toward the only exit.

He finally reached the lift and rose to his knees to push the control switch. He tried again to get to his feet but found that his right leg would not hold his weight, and he collapsed in a heap in front of the door. How could he flee if he couldn't walk?

Pressed against the door to the lift he could feel that it was already working. The mechanics deep within the turbolift whirred with motion and he sensed who was behind the door before it opened.

Bosma, Den, and Mar – three of his Knights had come for him.

Ben looked up, trying to focus on their faces as they stepped out of the lift. Bosma, who normally kept his head cleanly shaven, obviously hadn't had access to a razor, and even his scruffy beard looked grubbier than usual. Den's short blonde hair was greasy and he had new bruises to add to his already crooked nose. Mar seemed the least affected, but even his bronze complexion couldn't hide the dark half-moons under his eyes. They'd been fighting for days on Ryloth, they were battle weary, and yet, they were willing to face Snoke on his behalf.

Ben realized the Knights must have been onboard already to have arrived so quickly. Then he remembered – Volas had been injured, they'd likely brought him here for medical attention and they'd heard Ben's call for help through the Force.

But Snoke must have sensed them coming because now he was finished toying with Rey. He flung her backwards with a wave of his hand, slamming her into some invisible obstacle, twisting her back into a sickeningly impossible position in midair. Ben sucked air between clenched teeth, feeling her pain as she slumped down in front of the wall he couldn't see.

Bosma was next to him immediately, draping Ben's good arm over his shoulder and helping him to his feet, backing quietly into the lift.

Just as he did, Snoke turned from Rey, training his eyes on them and Den and Mar charged.

"Go!" Den yelled over his shoulder, leaping between them and Snoke.

"Ah, the Knights of Ren," Snoke purred, the picture of calculated control. "I'm afraid your master, Kylo Ren, has made a grave mistake. And you have erred to follow him."

"Get him out," Den repeated, ignoring Snoke and igniting his lightsaber.

Snoke extended his palm and the weapon was called into his hands with as much apparent effort as one would use to lift a fork from the dinner table.

_Please go._

It was Rey's voice through the bond, weak and in pain, but alive. And the urgency in her voice gave him almost no choice but to obey. But Den and Mar were walking into certain death facing Snoke alone. They were nowhere as strong in the Force as he and Rey, and even he'd resorted to trickery over brute strength to defeat Snoke the first time. And now, it turns out, he hadn't really defeated him after all.

Something primal was screaming inside of Ben to fight. Something ancient, something possessive and raw was calling to him to defend himself, to defend Rey. He wanted to finish this. But unable to walk without support, he would only be a burden to the others.

He'd trained Den and Mar. They would hold their own. Or, he hoped, they would at least know when to run so they could live to fight another day.

The lift doors closed, sealing Ben and Bosma inside, leaving Den and Mar on the bridge with Snoke.

Bosma's voice, quiet and calm as always, was exactly what he needed to hear. "We sensed Snoke and knew you were injured. The plan is for them to fight only as a distraction. Then they're to run. Our ship is still here and they  _will_  get away."

Ben couldn't argue, didn't have any strength left to argue anyway. His arm was throbbing, his leg screamed for rest, and his head was spinning on the edge of consciousness.

"We can't overpower him," Bosma continued. "But there are alternatives to fighting."

"You sound like  _Luke_." He managed to twist the name cynically, despite the fact that what remained of his voice was only a half-choked rasp at best.

Bosma was more of a Jedi than he'd ever been – patient, self-sacrificing – but that hadn't stopped Luke from chastising even Bosma. Because, like Ben, Bosma understood what it was like to be conflicted, to have moments when he was ruled by his emotions. They were too dark for Jedi, too passionate. Now, he was discovering, perhaps they held too much light, too much empathy to fully give themselves to the dark side.

The Knights of Ren were lost. And their master wasn't even sure what side he was on anymore.

Before the darkness at the edges of his vision could fully claim his consciousness, Ben reached out through the Force, instinctively drawing himself closer to  _her._ And in that moment, he realized that maybe he wasn't lost after all. In that short instant before his body shut down, he knew exactly whose side he was on.

* * *

Something buzzed in her ears, like the sound of a dozen gnaw-jaws emerging from their burrows all at once. Their grating calls blocked out every other sound in a cacophonous roar. She must have fallen asleep. But how could she have allowed herself to fall asleep outside of the safe haven of her fallen AT-AT? Such a mistake could have cost Rey her life.

Rey struggled to open her eyes, to rouse herself to consciousness to get back to shelter, but her body seemed unwilling to cooperate.

"Rey!"

A man's voice. Oh stars, she was in trouble now. How could she have let her guard down?

"Rey!"

Suddenly, the bright lights overhead reached her and the world was illuminated again, revealing that she was most certainly not on Jakku.

And all of it came flooding back. Ben. Snoke. And she was on the floor in the common room of the Millennium Falcon with Kezzik kneeling over her, shaking her shoulders.

"What happened?!" His voice was loud, so loud it shook her skull, flaring pain from her headache.

Rey could only suck in a shallow breath, the sharp pain in her back kept her from breathing too deeply as she tried to explain what she'd seen. But her words seemed to come one on top of the other, in a mumbled string that was hardly intelligible to herself. "Snoke is alive and he… he and Ben were fighting. Snoke must have known Ben came to Bespin to warn me, and… punished him for it."

She propped herself up on an elbow, attempting to sit up. This was met with a spasm of pain, causing her to straighten again, lying flat on the hard floor of the Falcon.

"There were others, dressed like Ben," she said.

Kezzik's response came too loud and he leaned forward, pressing her for more information. "What of them?"

Rey swallowed, knowing they'd risked their lives to answer Ben's call for help. "They arrived to face Snoke just before the Force pulled me away."

Kezzik stared silently at the wall, but his confusion, his unease tugged at the edges of her senses. The Force was in chaos. Echoes of the death on Bespin still reverberated through the energy all around and she had to focus to feel for Ben. Even with the turmoil, she could sense him. He was a whirling storm of energy, fear and rage, but now there was an eye to his storm of darkness. A bright spot, a warmth to the signature of his Force that had only grown since the first time he'd touched her mind.

Relief flooded through her and she laid her head back down. Kezzik brought his gaze to hers again, his confusion had passed and she recognized he was resolute again.

"I sense that Ren is still alive," he said. "We will gather somewhere, regroup, then discuss what to do about Snoke."

"Who put you in charge?" Rey asked, growing impatient. "This isn't your ship." She tried to summon some authority to her voice, issuing an order. "He's badly injured, we should go to him."

Though Ben had survived the encounter with Snoke, she wasn't sure about the extent of his injuries or how long he would last without medical treatment. They should meet up somewhere and get him some medical attention. "Aren't you supposed to be up there flying this thing anyway?"

Kezzik stood, looking down at her from his full height. "Don't get your smallclothes in a knot, it's on autopilot. And might I remind you, that this isn't your ship either, my liege." He twisted his lip sarcastically as he lowered himself into a mock-curtsy. "Besides, Snoke would love another shot at you, I'm sure. So, go right ahead, play right into his hands and head back toward the Finalizer, but drop me and Samra off somewhere safe before you do."

With that, Kezzik turned toward the cramped sleeping quarters, likely where he'd laid Samra.

Rey groaned, pushing herself up despite the protesting ache in her back.

"Who are you anyway?" she called after him. "And how do you know Ben?"

He turned in the doorway. "I should be the one asking you the questions." He paused, breathing deeply and despite his irritation, Rey could see he was going to continue. "I've known Kylo Ren since he actually  _was_ Ben Solo. Before he tried to murder the only person I ever loved, along with the others at Luke's temple." He darted a glance to where Samra lay on a bunk behind him, saying the last few words more to himself. "I know Ben Solo."

So, he was one of the students Luke had mentioned who had chosen to follow Ben after he'd destroyed the temple. Rey wondered why he'd followed Ben if he had tried to murder Samra. It left her a little uneasy, not knowing the man's full intentions or where his loyalties lay.

Kezzik's anger churned in the Force, like an icy river, rushing over her so powerfully, she had to brace herself to remain standing. His hate, his rage was erupting now that most of the danger was passed, though he tried to stifle it. For his efforts, he'd somehow managed to keep his expression eerily impassive.

"And I don't remember Ben Solo mentioning a girlfriend," he spat, "but now, somehow he's willing to lay everything on the line," he paused, taking a step closer. "For you."

Rey's heart seized in her chest. It was clear that Kezzik still harbored deep resentment for Ben. He'd only cared about getting Samra off of Bespin and now that he'd done that…

He smiled, a crooked half-smile that sent goosebumps up her arms. "Don't worry, my liege. I don't have time for revenge at the moment. Besides, I saved your life. If I wanted you dead, you'd be a cloud of dust back on Bespin. So, you owe me. And right now, I need another favor."

Rey felt the numbness in her fingertips slowly recede, her adrenaline subsiding as she realized she would not have to fight Kezzik. Whether it was because he didn't feel the need to get revenge now that he'd found Samra alive, or because he needed Rey too much to kill her just yet, she couldn't be sure. "I don't owe you anything, I've already helped you get her off Bespin."

He stuck out his bottom lip in a dramatic pout.

"You are ridiculous," Rey said, not understanding how the man was such a walking contradiction. Filled with so much rage, yet he hadn't killed her. So angry, yet managing to remain playfully arrogant. But Kezzik  _had_  helped her, and though it was probably for Samra's sake and not her own, she found that she couldn't help but feel a twinge of empathy for him.

Rey released a noisy sigh. "What do you want?"

"I want you to help me when she wakes up."

Rey crooked her lip, unable to resist needling him a bit. "What, afraid she won't appreciate you kidnapping her?"

"You're laughing now, but you are an accomplice. She'll slice you in half as soon as she's finished with me," he said.

Rey was silent, wondering what Kezzik could possibly see in a woman who he feared would cut him in half. Then she remembered how close Ben's lightsaber had been to her neck on Starkiller base. Now, Rey held undeniable feelings for a man who she'd feared such a short time ago. Perhaps she and Kezzik had more in common than it seemed. Besides, the sooner this Samra situation was under control, the sooner they could meet with Ben and get him some help.

"Look, it's been a long time," Kezzik continued. "I just… I don't know how she's going to react." The cold Force surrounding him had parted briefly, revealing a vulnerability, an honesty below it all.

She'd known Kezzik for less than an hour, the entire time spent fleeing from certain death, but this was the first time he struck her as truly afraid. He risked his own life for Samra's, proving he wasn't completely heartless and now he was revealing himself in an earnest request for her help.

So, Rey returned that gesture, offering a light touch of encouragement on his arm. "Once she realizes you came to warn her about the First Order, I'm sure she'll see your true intentions."

"And thank the Maker you're here to remind her of that when she has me by the throat," he turned, stepping into the cramped sleeping quarters, and waved her in. "Come on, let's wake her up. Then we can try to make contact with the others."

* * *

Kezzik took one last look at Samra. Her long dark lashes rested lightly on her cheeks, daring him to interrupt her peaceful sleep. He hesitated, knowing time was short, but worrying over what she would say, how she would react to seeing him. Especially after he'd taken her against her will.

He swallowed hard against the knot forming in his throat.

"Get on with it."

Ren's girl urged him on with an amused smile on her face. Though irritating at first, she was actually growing on him. Rey was naturally strong in the Force, savvy, and seemed to sympathize with his situation. Though what the girl saw in Kylo Ren was beyond him.

She sent him a wide-eyed look of encouragement and he stepped closer to Samra.

Kezzik filled his lungs with an empowering breath and reached out with the Force toward her sleeping mind. He pulled away the darkness he'd placed there to block her consciousness, and like opening a curtain to the morning light, her life Force shone through again.

Her eyes opened and when she looked up at him, he was a young man again, staring at those eyes during a stolen moment behind Luke's temple. Time fell away. The anger he'd worn like a cloak all these years fell away.

And it was just the two of them again.

He was instantly lost in the Force of her. She was a bubbling spring of life and strength and he wanted nothing more than to drink her in. She reached a tentative hand out toward his face and Kezzik's heart beat wildly in his chest, anticipating her touch. Then she drew it back quickly, gaining momentum before bringing her palm solidly across his cheek in a slap that echoed against the walls all around. It jarred all thoughts of innocent stolen kisses from his thoughts and brought him right back to reality.

Her dragon stirred, reacting to the sound, blinking its eyes and stretching a wing in a languorous rolling motion as if mocking him in its comfort.

"You arrogant piece of bantha scat," Samra hissed. "You didn't have to put me to  _sleep_ like some kind of kriffing animal. You still have absolutely no manners."

Then she pushed herself up to sit on the bunk and Kezzik thought she might reach for her lightsaber. But he didn't move to defend himself. He allowed himself to be at her mercy. She wouldn't kill him. Hurt him, maybe, but he knew she wouldn't kill him.

He sat beside her on the bunk, fumbling for the words to explain. "I'm sorry. We didn't have much time. I didn't think you'd – "

"Oh shut up, Kezzik." Her dark eyes roved over him, somehow laying him bare before her as her eyes always could.

"Just let me explain," he said, sounding much more like he was begging than he intended. "The First Order was coming and – "

Then she was leaning in, stopping his flow of words with warm lips pressed fully against his. He responded eagerly, and she was exactly as he remembered. Gentle but insistent, she ran her hands up his back and across his shoulders and it was as though his body was waking up under her touch. After years of being asleep, every nerve was buzzing beneath her fingertips and he remembered what it was like to truly feel alive.

He sighed her name against her lips and he felt her smile before she pulled away.

"Now," she said. "Tell me what took you so kriffing long to finally realize you were on the wrong side."

Samra's dragon took the opportunity to squeeze between them, settling in her lap comfortably before showing its teeth, daring Kezzik to get close to its master again.

She reached a hand to pet the little beast, who pressed its head against her palm, leaning into to her touch. Then the dragon turned its head, issuing a harsh snarl of warning for Kezzik to stay away.

"This is Zeke," Samra said, her eyes glinting with that old mischievous expression he remembered so well.

She winked and Kezzik felt himself flush at the name.

"He doesn't seem to like you," she said. "And he's usually a very good judge of character."

"Zeke?" he questioned, trying not to sound as affected as he truly was. "Really?"

"Maybe your friend there would like to hear the story?" Samra lifted her chin, gesturing to Rey who'd been silently watching their entire exchange.

"Oh, yeah… uh this is Rey." Kezzik said, not knowing how Samra had him stumbling over words and blushing after only a few minutes.

"Kezzik made quite the impression on some of the younger students at Master Skywalker's temple," Samra said turning to Rey to explain. "One little boy with a thick Neimoidian accent was particularly enamored with him. He'd follow him around, calling after him, Kezzeeeek, Kezzeeeek."

Rey laughed and Samra placed the dragon on her shoulder, standing from the bunk.

"I took to calling him Kezzeeeek myself, just to see him blush like that," Samra said, pointing in his direction before crossing the small space to hold her hand out to Rey. "Nice to meet you Rey."

The two shook hands as Rey stifled another laugh, raising an eyebrow in Kezzik's direction. "Zeke seems a fitting name for the little guy."

Kezzik ran a hand through his hair, trying to summon what was left of his dignity in order to change the subject. "Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying this, but we've got a rendezvous to coordinate."

He gestured for Rey to lead the way out of the sleeping quarters, following her through the corridors of the Falcon until they reached the cockpit.

Rey settled into the pilot's chair, with Kezzik beside her, and Samra and Zeke just behind him.

Samra leaned in, her breath tickling as she whispered into his ear. "Now, we've had some fun Kezzik. But you can't expect me to drop everything and follow you on some wild adventure after all this time. Especially after what happened." Her voice darkened just before she asked the question he was dreading having to answer since bringing her onboard the Falcon. "Who exactly are we planning to rendezvous with?"

But it was Rey who answered for him, turning from the Falcon's controls and speaking the name with more conviction than he ever could have mustered. "Ben Solo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend again! Anyone else getting excited about the Solo movie? I am, especially after watching Donald Glover on SNL! Who doesn't love Lando?
> 
> Thanks to everyone this week who left a comment. As always, your reviews and thoughts are absolutely cherished!

Snoke stood, at odds over the bodies of the two Knights. On one hand, he felt triumphant. Counting the third Knight at his disposal lying helpless in the medical wing, he'd managed to take three of the six Knights alive. He was confident that, if given time, he could manipulate them well enough to turn against their Master and serve  _him_. Their minds were more easily influenced than that of his apprentice. He should be triumphant. Yes, after all, he'd defeated his apprentice and the scavenger girl, hadn't he? All in front of his commanding officers who now stood in silent awe of their Supreme Leader.

Yet, on the other hand, his apprentice had escaped. Snoke had let himself believe Ren would kneel once he made his presence known. He hadn't counted on his apprentice's stubborn ability to block him out of his mind, nor had he foreseen that his apprentice could harbor such a foolish sentimentality for the girl. He was right when he said the boy had too much of his father's heart in him. And he hadn't counted on the girl herself appearing, causing Snoke to become distracted. He'd underestimated the scavenger.

A mistake he would not repeat the next time they met.

"Commander!" Snoke called out, enjoying the bite of his voice as it echoed across the silence of the bridge. "Take these traitors immediately to the prison block. You will find a wall of Mandalorian iron cells in the C block."

"Yes, sir…" the jittery man cleared his throat before correcting himself. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

Snoke curled his lips into a smile before the officer scurried away, calling for more hands to lift the unconscious Knights away. Snoke had scoured the galaxy for the Mandalorian iron required to imprison them – the only material that could resist the Force. It had been used for centuries, prized for its ability to resist the Jedi. He'd also hired two Ysalamiri, a race of Force-resistant lizard-like sentients who, due to their inability to be manipulated, would serve as guards for this particular prison block.

However well-planned they were, the arrangements would not be permanent. Snoke was confident he could manipulate the Knights into serving him of their own volition given adequate time.

But as he turned to leave the bridge, to speak to his intelligence officers regarding the whereabouts of his traitorous apprentice, he felt another ripple in the Force. A fourth Knight and two others, strong in the Force. Who were these others?

Snoke reached out, letting his mind brush across each of them in turn, sensing their motivations. They were concerned about the death and destruction, their minds in turmoil over the events at Cloud City. And each of them was so open, so distracted, they offered little resistance to his probing.

Closing his eyes, Snoke pulled at the threads connecting them to the Force, driving them to action delicately but decisively, as a puppeteer controls a marionette.

* * *

Temiri felt it just before Ledo stood from his chair. "I sense something else. The other Knights… something is wrong."

Quinn's eyes darted nervously from Ledo to Aayla. "What can we do?"

"I don't know, we need to get closer to the Finalizer," Ledo said, his voice eerily monotone. "From there I might be able to sense more."

Temiri felt a sudden brush of cold energy, an icy mist prickling his skin as it drifted over him. But it was that unnatural twisting in his mind that made him the most uncomfortable. Suddenly though, he agreed with Ledo. They had to get closer to investigate.

So as Ledo urged the ship closer toward the Finalizer, Temiri stayed quiet. The only sound was Quinn talking to himself periodically.

"This is wrong," he said to the silence of the freighter's cockpit. "We should be going the other way. Regrouping with the others far from the Finalizer."

When no one answered, Quinn took to fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve, twisting a button he found there over and over as the Finalizer went from a small triangle in the distance to a looming wall of windows and steel.

"Isn't that close enough?" Quinn asked, again finding no response.

Part of Temiri agreed that it was, in fact, close enough, but there was a sliver of something inside that convinced him to remain quiet – to trust Ledo to take them closer to the Finalizer to save the others. But seeing the ship so close, the First Order cannons in range to blow them into vapor, Temiri felt his heartbeat quicken. This  _was_  wrong. Quinn was right. They needed to meet with the others and… but an icy cold breeze washed away any doubt and Temiri was left feeling numb. Yes, they would get closer to help the others. Closer.

_Closer._

* * *

Samra stood from her chair, jarring Zeke who had to flap his wings to keep from losing his perch on Samra's shoulder. She ignited her lightsaber, eyes flashing green behind the blade as she glared at Rey, then Kezzik, and back to Rey again, anger and fear a sudden cloud hanging about her in the Force.

Rey realized maybe she should have eased into the subject, but Ben was in pain, she could still feel it and she needed to make contact. She just wanted to help him, to  _see_ him. And, Rey hated to admit it, but after what she'd seen, what she'd sensed from Ben, she wanted so much to just  _hold_  him.

Samra's voice went quiet, but her knuckles were white as she gripped her weapon. "I have nothing to say to Ben Solo."

"Samra," Kezzik's voice was gentle as he eased out of the co-pilot's chair and turned to face her.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. The purity of her contempt was impossible to misinterpret as her eyes bored into Kezzik's.

Rey could not leave the peacekeeping to Kezzik, she realized. He was passionate and smart, that much she'd figured out, but his powers of negotiation, Rey had found to be severely lacking already. So, Rey tried the angle she felt would soften Samra enough to listen. She had to buy time. She had to figure out how to get her to understand. "Just like Kezzik has realized he was fighting for the wrong side, so has Ben."

Kezzik shot Rey a pointed glance. Obviously, he hadn't seen the error of his ways and was just here for Samra, but surely he must understand this is what Samra wanted from him.

Where Kezzik was frigid darkness in the Force, Samra was the warmth of the sunrise, still cool but with an undercurrent of light. Rey wasn't used to being so close to so many Force users and it was as though she was discovering a sixth sense, a view directly into the type of energy a person clung to. These two were attuned to different energies, and truly they had to feel it, too. But it was obvious they shared some sort of connection, and the fact that Samra didn't immediately kill Kezzik, told her something of her feelings for the man.

"I don't care what Ben Solo's plans are, I want nothing to do with them, or  _him."_ The words were laced with such venom, Rey hardly dared respond. But they needed Samra. She seemed to be the only person who could keep Kezzik under control and they would need all the help they could get to find a way to take down Snoke.

"Kezzik told me what happened at the temple, Samra, and I'm so sorry," Rey said.

"You have no idea," she spat as Zeke punctuated her meaning with a well-timed hiss.

Rey ignored the comment, continuing calmly instead. "But even Master Skywalker eventually knew that Ben Solo could be redeemed. Luke sacrificed himself at the battle of Crait to avoid fighting Ben. Even he knew Ben would eventually turn away from the dark."

Samra's eyes flitted away from Rey's, sticking to the wall behind her, and Rey knew that the mention of her old Master had struck a chord. Samra flicked her weapon off, silencing the buzzing of the plasma blade before she clipped it at her side once again.

"There's so much more to Ben Solo's fall to the dark side that no one knew," Rey continued, "I've seen into his mind, Samra. And Snoke had been in his head, whispering, controlling him since he was just a child. And when Luke came to him in his sleep, looked into his mind that night… Luke admitted to me that he ignited his lightsaber with the briefest of thoughts of killing his own nephew."

Samra was silent now, jaw clenched, tears now glossing her eyes as she likely relived memories no one would want to remember. Rey suspected the tears would never spill, though, because Samra blinked and they were gone. Zeke rubbed his scaly head against Samra's cheek and she reached up to scratch his neck.

"Ben sensed Luke's betrayal and woke," Rey said. "Then he fought Luke off in what he perceived to be self-defense."

Samra's face hardened as she responded in a strained growl. "Then he went on to kill anyone who didn't follow him. I dared to question what happened between him and Skywalker… and because of it, Ben Solo sliced me up and left me to die."

Samra gestured to the nearest seat back and Zeke hopped off Samra's shoulder to his new perch. She unzipped her black jumpsuit at the back and turned to show the beginning of a scar at her side, then she pivoted, tracing the path of the scar all the way across her abdomen and to the opposite hip.

Zeke growled and a sudden surge of anger poured into the Force. Rey turned to its source, giving Kezzik a look that begged him to get control of his emotions. Kezzik swallowed, clenching his fists and turned to look away. Even he had to see that what Rey was saying was working and that he needed to keep his mouth shut and calm himself.

"What he did was horrible," Rey began again, softly, "but he was poisoned. He'd only just begun to understand the extent of Snoke's influence on his mind. Now we find that Snoke didn't die on the Supremacy as we thought. He's alive and at the head of the First Order. And the First Order will only continue to tighten its grip on the galaxy."

Kezzik remained unnaturally quiet as Samra stared out the window of the cockpit.

"Ben was afraid of the dark side which made his fall so much worse. He was trained to see the Force as two sided, black and white. But the old Jedi texts seem to hint at something more. Something different. Something not dark or light, but a balance."

That got her interest. Now Samra was leaning forward, absorbed in Rey's every word. Something about this topic had piqued her curiosity. Creating sympathy for Ben wasn't working and Rey suspected Samra may never forgive him, which was fair. But maybe a discussion of the Force, of what she'd read of balance could convince Samra to see the possibility of finding a neutral zone. A common ground.

So, Rey grabbed for her favorite of the texts, pulling it from a hidden tray underneath the control panel where she stowed it. She flipped to a page she'd saved, the page with her favorite quote about light and dark and she started reading.

" _To light a candle is to cast a shadow – the light and dark lives equally in each of us."_

Rey took a step closer to Samra, not shying from her gaze. "Ben Solo has taken steps away from the dark side and toward a balance. Let me show you what else I've found."

Samra's eyes had softened now and Rey sensed an excitement had grown in place of the resentment she'd only just felt from her. "Let me show you something first, " Samra said, pulling a worn paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and began reading it out loud.

" _Flowing through all, there is balance_

_There is no peace without a passion to create_

_There is no passion without peace to guide_

_Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act_

_Power blinds without the serenity to see_

_There is freedom in life_

_There is purpose in death_

_The Force is all things and I am the Force"_

Rey had never heard the words before, but their truth struck her with an intensity that she could not deny. There was such a certainty in these words that she immediately felt a connection to them and to the woman who carried them close to her heart.

"Yes." It was all Rey could think to say.

"After the temple went to hell, I became obsessed with figuring out what went wrong," Samra said. "Why have the Jedi failed to be the guardians of justice they promised to be? Even the legendary Luke Skywalker couldn't do what the Jedi were promised to do. Why?"

Rey stared dumbly at the piece of paper in Samra's hand as she folded it back up and put it in her pocket. Samra had come to the same conclusion about the Force that she had. The verse she read had stressed a balance.

"I found this verse in an old archive in an Outer Rim world during one of my spice runs. I've used the spice as a way to fight the First Order's war machine, attacking them at their heart – money. The spice running has allowed me to take a chunk out of the First Order's largest funding source while simultaneously funding my own mission to research the failings of the Jedi."

Rey shared a look with Kezzik, who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"It didn't take me too long to discover that there had been a few outliers, a few misfit Force users in the galaxy who believe as I do. And who believe as  _you_ seem to do. That the answer to my question of why the Jedi have failed, is balance."

"It's idiots like these," she shoved Kezzik's shoulder playfully, seeming to wake him from his stupor, "who only feel the Force in black and white. And since learning that, I've taken it upon myself to train a few Force sensitives. A new order of Jedi, neither dark nor light."

It had been so long since Kezzik spoke, his voice seemed out of place in the conversation. "Like the Twi'lek girl."

Samra's neck whipped to the side, eyes locking with his. "What do you know of Aayla?"

His hands flew up in a surrender position again which seemed to be his natural posture when faced with conflict from Samra. "Easy," he soothed. "She's fine. She's with Ledo."

"You still hang out with that bulabird-brain?" Samra's impish half-smile was a relief. She was teasing now, a sure sign their discussion had left her slightly more open to helping their cause.

"Play nice, Sam," Kezzik said. Samra's glare relaxed for a split second, just enough to show the nickname held some meaning for her and Kezzik continued. "He's saved my hide more times than I can count." Kezzik was stepping closer now, his eyes never leaving Samra's, and it was obvious he'd seen the brief effect his nickname had on her, too.

"Perhaps Ledo saved you one time, too many," Samra said quickly, looking away.

"You don't mean that," Kezzik said, grabbing Samra's hand.

"How do you know?"

But it was painfully obvious, even to Rey that Samra's feelings for this dark warrior ran deeper than she wanted to admit.

"If all you wanted was to insult me and then do away with me, then why is your heart beating so fast?" He was smiling now, a smug expression that he wore admittedly well.

"Stop using the Force to read my mind, you sick bastard." But even with her spiteful words, it was clear by Samra's expression that she was enjoying this exchange.

"You don't deny it then?" Kezzik asked with an overly-dramatic tone of excitement.

"Why should I? Just because you excite me, doesn't mean you're not a bulabird-brain, too."

When he spoke again, Kezzik had dropped the conceited act completely and his voice was soft and honest. "I missed you."

And Samra stepped into his arms to kiss him again.

Rey looked off for a moment, unable to miss the critical gaze of little Zeke who seemed to be glaring at his master, wondering why she was fraternizing with such loathsome company.

Though Rey tried to give the two some privacy, it soon became clear that the snogging might not stop anytime soon, and Rey cleared her throat impatiently. "Look, I'm happy for you two, I really am, but can we please try to find Ben and figure out how we are going to stop Snoke?"

When Kezzik finally came up for air, his cheeks were rosy, the flush giving him a boyish sort of innocence she hadn't imagined he could convey.

"Alright," Kezzik began, unable to mask his irritation at being interrupted. "We'll start by sending a signal to the  _Steelshade._ Maybe Bosma has heard something."

Kezzik turned to the comm station, but paused to look back at them before patching a message through. "Even if we find them, we have nowhere to go. We've likely made enemies of the First Order and the Resistance alike. Where should we tell everyone to rendezvous?"

Rey wondered when Kezzik would admit to Samra he hadn't really turned from the dark side or the First Order at all. But when Rey reached out with the Force to try to feel their energy before continuing the conversation about meeting Ben, she was surprised to see that Kezzik was already changed. Where there was only cold fury before, now after only moments with Samra, a light was creeping closer to Kezzik's Force. Like the dawn warms the chill of night, Kezzik's Force signature, that fast-moving, frigid current she'd felt roiling around him now carried thin streams of warmth that weren't there before.

Samra took a step back, smoothing her hair and thinking a moment before apparently deciding on something as she squared her feet to speak to Rey. "We can go to the Great Temple on Yavin IV. Since it was abandoned by the Rebels, several groups have tried to take it over, but the place is strong with the Force and a group of Arkanian Dragons have taken up residence there. They've managed to keep most everyone away."

"Except you and your trainees?" Rey asked, understanding that Samra had offered more than just a location. She was offering an alliance of sorts.

Samra nodded and Kezzik ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Please tell me they're a little more friendly than Zeke."

"Who? The trainees?" Samra asked, winking. "You met Aayla, you tell  _me_."

"I can handle Little Miss None of your Business," he answered. "It's the dragons I'm worried about. I thought Arkanian Dragons were extinct."

Samra chuckled. "Let's just say if you think Zeke is bad, you should see his mother."

Kezzik rubbed at the stubble on his cheek, trying to mask his obvious nerves.

"And maybe we'll let  _her_ decide what to make of you and Ben Solo."

It was strangely satisfying to see Kezzik so flustered by a woman who was only about half his size. And Zeke seemed to be enjoying it, too. If a dragon could wear a self-satisfied smirk, Rey could swear Zeke was. "Alright, let's try to figure out what happened to Ren… err," Kezzik stumbled, "to uh… Ben."

And Rey closed her eyes, reaching out through the Force.

_Hang on, Ben. I'm coming._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for disappearing for so long! We've had amazing weather and been camping, hiking, or outdoorsing in general every weekend, leaving very little time for writing. Also, some of my writing time has been split between this and another project (an original work) that I'm also very into at the moment.
> 
> But I assure you, this story is still going to come, it's just coming a little slower. We are getting to a very fun point in this story… so I hope you forgive me for making you wait. Thank you all very much for the encouragement to get back to it, it's nice to know many of you are still interested in hearing how this story continues.

Temiri fixed his eyes on the outline of the Finalizer as it grew closer and closer, despite Quinn's frantic plea to turn around. But no, Ledo insisted that Kylo Ren needed them. Temiri, too had felt some kind of disturbance, a ripple of panic almost like a cry for help that seemed to come from Kylo. Surely the mysterious energy that had been the only constant source of guidance in Temiri's life wouldn't lie to him now.

_Surely. The Force does not lie._

Ledo eased the ship through the open hangar door of the  _Finalizer_  where rows of stormtroopers stood unmoving as though they were merely machines programmed to wait on standby. The bright hangar lights reflected off their helmets, giving them a decorative quality and instead of feeling panicked, as Temiri realized he should, he was calm, even curiously observant.

The ship settled and Ledo cut the engines, filling the cockpit with a stuffy silence that no one risked disturbing with idle talk.

Ledo stood first and Temiri could consider no other course of action than to follow.

As Ledo strode down the loading ramp, Quinn called one last time, trying to understand why they had changed course and were now simply walking onto the First Order vessel. "Where are you going? Shouldn't we try to contact the others first?"

But Ledo only turned his head over his shoulder, answering with the confidence only brevity could convey. "No. We are heading to the bridge."

And with that, Temiri was following Ledo, who was still wearing the disguise of a smuggler, as he made his way past rows of eerily still stormtroopers to a nearby turbolift. They received some questioning looks from passing officers along the way, but no one stopped them. Aayla rode the lift in silence next to him, her face an expressionless mask. Several times, Temiri began to worry about being out of place on a First Order ship, wondering what he was doing, but each time he managed to calm down, his fear replaced by a sense of duty to continue onward to the bridge.

At one point, Quinn began mashing buttons on the turbolift, insisting that all of this was very strange and that he'd had enough. When the door opened on what was probably the mess hall floor, judging from the smell of seared meat wafting into the lift, Quinn darted out nervously, pausing to send them a pleading look before he disappeared from view around the corner. This was not concerning in the least to Temiri and the others and Ledo simply pressed the button to close the door and continue up to the bridge without him.

When they finally reached their intended floor, Ledo turned to speak. "I must go ahead first. Wait here."

Ledo gestured to the small vestibule just outside of the lift. The dark walls provided some privacy, though Temiri could still hear the quiet sounds of electronics whirring and the whispered communication between the First Order officers drifting over the work space on the bridge.

Aayla nodded her consent and it seemed completely reasonable that each of them should appear in the bridge one at a time. So Temiri waited his turn. Ledo was gone only a minute or two before Aayla announced she would be next. Finally, after another minute, Temiri felt a sudden pull to walk. He crossed through the vestibule near the lift and around a corner where he saw the heads of a dozen First Order personnel seated at their comm stations and data consoles.

A few eyes flitted up from their work briefly as he passed. At the far end of the catwalk, staring out at the stars, he saw a red-haired man dressed in a finely pressed uniform with his hands clasped behind his back.

He turned, revealing blue eyes carved of burning ice that pinned Temiri where he stood.

And somehow the man spoke without forming words on his lips.

_And young Temiri. I'm afraid you've become tangled up with the wrong crowd._

Temiri racked his brain for something to say to this man, but came up empty.

_But do not worry. I have important plans for you, young man._

Then the red-haired man gestured with his chin toward a pair of darkly clad soldiers standing at the side of the room. They wore hooded cowls over masks that were like those of the stormtroopers he'd seen in the hangar, but stark black in color. Their capes rippled over the floors as they walked and though Temiri knew something was strange about this exchange, he didn't panic as he felt binders clasp his wrists.

With the binders came a feeling of disconnect as though the Force had been only a dream, the energy he'd felt only a figment of his imagination.

Then, somewhere deep inside of himself, a frightened little boy cried out for help. But the tiny voice was lost in a wide, cold sea of calm, too small to make even a ripple in the vast expanse of endless energy. And, blinking once, Temiri Blagg followed the two dark guards back toward the lift as a hollow laugh rang against the steel walls all around them.

* * *

_Hang on, Ben._

Her voice mixed with the whine of an engine, cutting through the pain in his head, his arm, his leg, his ribs - oh Force his whole body - and giving him something to wait for… to hope for.

The pain was so penetrating now, he had begun to sink into a fog – a state of semi-consciousness that allowed him to detach from the agony. He was exhausted, from the extreme use of the Force required to face Snoke and the beating his body had taken during the encounter.

_I'm so tired._

He wasn't sure if he'd spoken the words at all, or merely thought them, but when someone squeezed his hand and a moment later and he felt her warmth through the Force, he knew she was there. He should tell her where he and Bosma were, how she could find them. Maybe she could help get him someplace where he could get treatment. But he realized then that he had no idea where he was, and anyway, all he wanted to focus on, all he  _could_ focus on was the touch of her hand and the comfort it brought.

 _Don't go to sleep yet,_ she said.  _Kezzik is talking to Bosma right now. We'll get you some help._

Bosma. He vaguely remembered being carried over Bosma's shoulder, slipping in and out of consciousness on the way from the  _Finalizer's_ turbolift to the  _Steelshade_. They were just snapshots of memories, nothing fluid or continuous, as the jarring motion of being carried had sent him over the edge of his pain tolerance until the world spilled into blackness again, only to be jostled back into consciousness a moment later. A torturous limbo between life and death.

At one time, earlier today even, Ben would have thought the pain of taking a bowcaster shot to the side on Starkiller Base, paired with the slash of Rey's lightsaber blade across his face and shoulder was more pain than a human being could tolerate.

This was worse.

_Please, Ben. Just a few hours more._

Time, along with the fluorescent lights of the  _Steelshade's_  too-bright living quarters, flickered on and off. All he perceived was pain. Flashes of it as he became aware of himself again. Bosma's voice, trying to soothe him. His own voice groaning in agony. But the pain was stifling and insistent and always pulled him back in, dulling everything else.

Moments passed in this way, how long exactly, it was impossible to tell, but when the world shifted the next time, someone else was nearby. He could sense her before he ever opened his eyes, a pulsing energy exerting her gravity on the Force all around. She was a beacon, a bright spot to lead him out of the fog, and when she touched his arm, he felt the warmth of the gesture spread across his skin.

This was more than just a Force connection. She was really here.

He blinked, squinting from the overhead lights, and saw her wrinkled forehead, her eyes brimming with tears as she pushed away bandages and blankets to inspect his injuries.

"You feel different, I… I can hardly sense your Force." She brought her eyes, confused and concerned to his. "Not like the last time."

He tried to swallow, to prepare his throat to speak, to reassure her that he was only weak, but he found his lips dry and cracked like a drought-stricken, desert wasteland.

Rey was there with a cup to his lips and he leaned forward to drink greedily, liquid dribbling down the sides of his chin.

After he'd taken more water than he probably should have, he tried again to speak, finding that it wasn't just his throat that made words difficult. "Thank you," he managed as her hazel eyes seemed to see to the very heart of him, to read every word he couldn't speak.

Then a soft hand was brushing his hair from his eyes. "You came to warn me."

She leaned over, her lips so close to his ear, to his cheek, and... oh Force and he was suddenly aware of his own heart trying to pump blood through his veins. "That's the real reason you came to Bespin."

And he wished he could compel his mind to transcend the pain, to make himself focus on her, but even as her hand raked through his hair gently, his ribs and throbbing head were screaming for attention.

Somehow, too, she sensed it. Her eyes narrowed again and without taking her hand away, she positioned a pillow below him and guided him back against it.

The new position offered a hint of relief from the searing torment in his side and he exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath in the first place.

When the  _Steelshade_ stopped spinning so quickly, he opened his eyes again. Finding the physical act of speaking to be far too taxing, he spoke the words he wanted her to hear directly down their bond.

_Kylo Ren is dead. I let him be destroyed._

The words seemed to hit her with the intensity of a stunning shot from a blaster. Her hand, now tracing the line of his face, froze. She brought her gaze to his and moved that hand to his and offered a comforting squeeze as she responded. "I know, but… hearing you say it…"

She trailed off, but he could feel the warmth of her feelings through her touch and reverberating across that powerful connection they shared. He'd been so stupid to deny it. To think that same connection was making him weak, when the reality was the opposite. It had been his greatest source of strength when facing Snoke.

He'd made so many choices he wished he could undo. The greatest of which had been pushing her away after the events that took place in the throne room.

"I shouldn't have given you such an impossible choice." Speaking was like rubbing salt on a wound, burning his throat with renewed fire and the movement required to fill his lungs was torment to his injured ribs, but he continued anyway, feeling like he deserved the pain of speaking after the mistakes he'd made. "It was stupid. I wanted – "

A dizzying flash of agony cut him short and he could only suck shallow breaths through his teeth.

He felt Rey's touch shift, an adjustment to the pillows underneath him, but he could not find the strength to speak any more.

"Ben Solo," she said. "If you are trying to apologize, and that is truly the best you can do, then I accept."

He had to stifle a chuckle, as laughing would surely be a new brand of misery, but she was right. He couldn't remember the last time he'd really tried to apologize and obviously, he'd forgotten how to do it.

Her hand returned to his face to cup his jaw and she whispered something new into his ear. "I'm sorry, too. There was probably another way and I should have looked for it. I was impatient."

The tickle of her breath against his skin sent prickles of heat up the back of his neck and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, letting it melt away his pain. He reached a shaking hand to cover her small fingers, now busy tracing the line of his jaw and managed a weak squeeze, wishing for the courage to kiss those fingers, to thank her properly for risking herself, for showing him another side of himself he thought had died long ago.

An unwelcome voice cut through the peace of what he wished had been a private moment. "Sorry to interrupt your darling little reunion, but I had to comment on the fact that the Supreme Leader looks like he was plucked from a den of rutting gundarks."

Ben clenched his teeth. It was the last voice he wanted to hear.

Kezzik came forward, standing over Rey's shoulder who had now retreated to a safe distance, kneeling above him as he lay in one of the  _Steelshade's_  bunks. "No," Kezzik continued. "I take it back. You look much worse than that."

Ben tried to turn over, to face him, but the movement was met with a protesting shock of pain to his ribs.

"Don't try to move yet," Rey said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't tell her he couldn't have moved any more if his life depended on it.

"Snoke is Supreme Leader again," Ben said through clenched teeth, "and we are all traitors to the First Order."

He found opening his eyes was impossible again and a part of him was glad to not have to suffer Kezzik's inevitable smug expression as he heard him respond. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You slimy space slug." It was Rey's voice, more venomous than he'd heard it since those very first Force Bond encounters. "He just risked his life so we had a chance to escape."

Ben couldn't tell if Kezzik sounded amused or impressed by Rey when he responded. "No offense intended, your excellency. I was just assuming you wanted to get on with your plan as intended."

Rey's focus was back on Ben as she wrapped both of her hands around his. "Kezzik is going to try to heal you before we move you," she said.

"Move me where? Kezzik is what?" He shifted, an electric shock of pain sending him immediately back against the pillow. He opened his eyes again, finding the world as bright and blurry as it was minutes ago.

There was no way Kezzik had volunteered to heal him. Though he knew Kezzik had the skill – he'd learned a bit from Snoke about dark healing and was actually quite adept at it – he rarely used it. In fact, even when Bosma had been gravely injured on Belsavis, he hadn't offered to use it at all.

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are." Kezzik shot a glance at Rey who was trying to mask a self-satisfied expression of her own. "But your  _girlfriend_  insisted." The way he twisted the word girlfriend simultaneously brought a blush to his cheeks and made him want to send an unrestrained fist toward his Kezzik's face.

He wondered what Rey had to promise to get Kezzik to use his healing, or how she'd even found out about it.

"Where are we?" Ben asked.

"We're on Yavin IV. At the Great Temple," Rey said.

"That's impossible. No one has been able to settle the Massassi temple since the Rebellion, not since the dragons decided to – "

But Ben was not allowed to finish. A sharp drawl he hadn't heard in years forced him to stop mid-sentence.

"The dragons have decided to allow an audience with the new visitors." And the familiar voice was followed by an equally familiar figure. Samra – compact, but as deadly looking as he remembered from their sparring days at Luke's training temple, stood in the doorway wearing an expression so severe he briefly thought about pretending he was unconscious again. "But I cannot guarantee the outcome of such a meeting."

Then, as if to accentuate her meaning, the tiny blue dragon perched on her shoulder flapped its wings, lunging with front claws toward Kezzik who took a tentative step back.

Ben released a haggard breath. He'd gone from Supreme Leader of the First Order to completely helpless as he suffered in Snoke's torturous grasp. Now he'd escaped with the help of his friends, only to be thrown into a den of angry dragons who were in cahoots with a woman he'd once tried to murder. He wasn't sure how this could get much worse.

He looked to Rey, drawing what strength he could from the knowledge that she had chosen to help him – to care for him. And as her gaze settled on him, it was as though he stepped into the sun after living in the shadows for years. He was filled with a warmth through the Force of her, which bolstered his strength and reinforced that connection he felt to her.

Again, it was that connection that gave him the courage to follow her plan, to take a breath and speak out loud, despite the agony he knew would follow such a small action. "Let's get on with it, then."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy Sunday again! And thank you for all of the comments from those of you who stuck with me when I wasn't able to update as regularly. Expect the next chapter in 2 weeks, with Father's Day celebrations next weekend I don't think I'll be able to have it up in just a week.
> 
> But... I'm excited to have reached a point in this story where Ben and Rey are together again (and Kezzik is being forced to behave which is also very fun to write) ... let the Reylo moments truly begin!

 

With Samra looking over his shoulder, Kezzik felt the Force of her so bright it prickled against his skin even through the layers of black he'd just donned. He still couldn't believe she was really here next to him. He wasn't sure he would get used to it anytime soon.

He did feel much more at ease after changing into his usual dark tunic and cape. Something about the figure he cast while wearing it made working for the First Order much simpler. Once he was identified as one of the First Order's Knights of Ren, most people simply surrendered, giving in to his demands easily without so much as a threat required on his part. The black wasn't just a fashion statement, it was an unspoken advantage.

One added perk was fact that a woman could not resist a uniformed man. Especially one who'd chosen to wear his very best cape.

Then again, Samra had always defied the normal laws of the galaxy.

After raiding the closet on the  _Steelshade_ and running a quick comb through his hair _,_ he'd tried to surprise Samra, coming around a blind corridor and standing just in front of her. Most women reacted outwardly to his signature smile with a stuttered word or a blush of the cheeks. Samra had simply looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and pushed against his chest with a finger to turn him in the opposite direction as Zeke squawked an obnoxious warning to keep his distance.

Kezzik had agreed to heal Ren only after Rey had blackmailed him into it. If Bosma had just kept his mouth shut, no one would have known Kezzik even had the ability to heal. Besides, fate had already decided what would become of Kylo Ren. He was half dead already. Time would have finished him off.

Instead, Samra was looking on expectantly, and if Kezzik didn't deliver, Rey would tell Samra that he'd never intended to betray the First Order. He was technically still a part of the First Order, having made no conscious moves to defy Snoke himself. All of that was going to change if he healed Ren.

Kylo Ren lay weak, but alive, under a light blanket on the bunk before them. Bosma had done his best to dress his wounds, but he was no medic and blood was beginning to stain through the bandages and now the blanket in several places.

"Well Ren. Let's hope I can remember how to do this," he said.

Somehow, seeing the involuntary twitch of Ren's lip made what Kezzik had to do a tiny bit more tolerable.

He'd thought about sabotaging the healing, but doing so would only make himself look weak. This was his chance to show Samra what he was capable of, to demonstrate the power he'd acquired these years she'd been away. Besides, Ren would be dead soon anyway - there was no way Ren would survive an encounter with Samra's dragons. Kezzik had assumed Zeke could sense the dark side in him and that was the reason for his aggression. If Zeke sensed the dark side in Kezzik, the larger dragons would surely sense it in Kylo Ren, and seek to destroy it. And Ren didn't have Samra to call the dragons off as Kezzik did.

So Kezzik would show the full extent of his healing ability.

Rey knelt at Ren's side, squeezing his hand before she moved away and giving Kezzik room to work. He approached, removing a glove and placing his hand on Ren's forehead.

He couldn't resist entering his mind, if only for a moment while Ren was in such a vulnerable state. He was not surprised to find the usual anger of his master so close to the surface, but instead of the usual loathing for Kezzik and anger at traitors to the First Order, he sensed Ren was angry with Snoke and fearful of his retribution. Even more surprising was the small space these thoughts were occupying in his mind. Because more than anything, Ren's thoughts were focused on the girl.

Rey.

Kezzik saw flashes of her warm hand, her smile, her eyes. He almost drew his hand away, so shocked he was to find such vulnerability so obvious in the mind of his cold-hearted master.

Kylo Ren was surely dying if he'd left his thoughts so open and allowed them to drift so far from his usual anger and single-minded thirst for power.

"Get out of my head and get on with it." Ren's voice was gritty and weak, but it brought Samra's elbow sharply into Kezzik's side.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the pain in Ren's mind, allowing it to guide him to those places where his body was broken. There was so much pain, the Force was hazy with it and he had difficulty narrowing it down to specific areas. So Kezzik extended himself farther, grasping for energy as far as the Force would carry him.

_You are making a grave mistake staying with the Traitor, Kylo Ren._ Snoke's voice was a startling intrusion and he attempted to block out the presence, to compartmentalize it so as not to risk any thoughts that might lead to their location. Kezzik glanced to Samra, then to Rey and Bosma. Their faces were focused, no hint of any unexpected communication.

So it was only him that Snoke had chosen to speak with.

_Kezzik, you must return to the Finalizer. Claim your place as my one true apprentice._

Kezzik swallowed, straining to focus though his heart was now pounding. How long had he waited for Snoke to recognize the power in him? How long had he waited to move from behind the shadow of Kylo Ren?

_Ledo has already joined me. You will find I have much left to teach you._

Ledo. He'd thought of Ledo. The closest person he had to a friend these years since leaving the temple.

He snuck one last look at Samra, her face somehow able to reinforce his crumbling resolve to stay on the path he'd chosen. He couldn't go back to Snoke now. Not if it meant losing Samra again.

He would find a way to save Ledo, to take back the First Order, and do it with Samra at his side.

Kezzik took a steadying breath, and extended his feelings, putting a blockade around the area of his mind Snoke had chosen to occupy with his words. Snoke knew of his love for Samra, but like him, he'd thought she was dead. If he found out the truth, he would surely use it as fuel for his manipulations.

Having managed to control his thoughts, he reached out to the Force once more. He felt the death all around them – bodies of fallen animals, torn to shreds by nearby scavengers, the fear – Rey's worry that this wouldn't work, passion – his own desire, the heat he felt when Samra was near. All of these singular feelings bound together by the dark threads that made up one side of the web of Force he would draw from for his healing.

Then he allowed the dark Force to show him the source of the pain.

Cracked Bones. Punctured Organs. Blood.

So much blood and life draining with it and Kezzik was an instrument of darkness now. The swirling abyss was coursing through his veins, churning and building, until, as though exhaling a lengthy sigh, he released it. He only had to maintain a conscious connection with the places in Ren's body he'd felt the life draining from and it was as though the Force itself did the rest.

Kezzik continued to focus on the sheer volume of the energy he was wielding, the power coming with such ferocity that it was almost dizzying. He was only partially aware of Ren's body stiffening under his touch as he continued to knit together the torn fibers and splintered bones within the broken body before him.

The effort required to maintain focus became difficult to withstand after several minutes' time. Kezzik was panting, his jaw aching from clenching his teeth for so long under the strain.

Finally, when he felt he could hold it no longer, he let the energy ebb from his body. As it bled from him, an achy exhaustion was left in its wake, and he slumped back onto the floor of the  _Steelshade_ to recover his breath.

It wasn't Ren he noticed first when he'd finally caught his breath and steadied his shaking legs to find his feet again. It was Samra's gaze he became aware of first. Her jaw was slack, and the sharpness in her eyes she wielded at all times seemed to have vanished momentarily.

"Incredible," she muttered, clutching her arms to her chest. "So cold."

Her eyes flitted from his down to Ren's body, who was now stirring on the bunk nearby.

"You're," she swallowed, "you used only the dark side."

He should have known Samra could sense the type of energy he needed to draw from in order to heal. How could he explain it to her without her recoiling from him like he was just some heartless monster?

He was somewhat close to coming up with a poor substitute for an excuse, when Rey spoke. "The light and dark lives equally in each of us."

Kezzik recognized the words she had spoken from the book she held earlier, and those simple words had an immediate effect on Samra. Rey wasn't afraid of his mastery over the dark side. And now, she was actually vouching for him?

Ren's girl was indeed proving to be full of surprises.

Samra's shoulders relaxed and she moved beside Rey, gesturing for her to unwrap one of the blood-soaked bandages around Ren's lower leg so she could see the wound.

The leg had been badly broken, the bone splintered and protruding through flesh at a gruesome angle. When Rey lifted the bandage, the skin was bruised and scarred, but whole, as was the bone below. Kezzik had felt it fuse beneath the power of his Force.

Rey leaned in to study his handiwork, squinting and shaking her head in disbelief. "How?"

Samra, too, couldn't seem to fully believe what she'd seen Kezzik do. It was one of the only times he'd seen her fall silent. Even Zeke, still perched on her shoulder, couldn't seem to bother with snapping or hissing at him anymore.

Kezzik only shrugged, trying to mask the fact that he was so drained of energy now that he couldn't do much more if he had to. He'd reserved just enough strength to flash a smile for Samra who still didn't say a word.

"Will you teach me?" Rey asked.

Bosma snorted behind him. "I've asked him to show me a hundred times. Good luck."

"Yes, well," Samra had recovered now and she was giving him an impossibly perfect smile, "We don't have time for secrets anymore, do we?"

The flirtatious comment he had lined up for Samra was cut off before he could begin. "Not with Snoke still alive," Rey warned. "Now we're all the First Order's most wanted people in the galaxy."

"And Ledo and the others never responded," Bosma added, softly, as though he hated to remind everyone of the huge pile of bantha scat they were all supposed to find their way out of.

"I have a feeling they are not coming back," Kezzik said, sounding even more exhausted than he felt. Though he wasn't keen on revealing himself as Snoke's personal communicator, he wasn't going to ignore the fact that Snoke was out there and that Ledo was with him. "We need to figure out a way to take down Snoke or sneak Ledo and Aayla off the Finalizer."

Samra was biting the inside of her cheek, mulling something over no doubt. He figured it had something to do with Aayla, or the fact that they were all descending upon her private haven, using her resources and asking for her alliance. Maybe she was deciding how deeply involved she wanted to get with all of this. He wanted to ask her a thousand questions – to whisk her away alone and talk until the sun rose.

But years had created more space between them. More secrets, as Samra had said, and it would take some time to unravel them.

Ren stirred again. This time, Rey offered her arm and he used it to guide himself to sit.

The two of them shared some unspoken look. Then he watched Rey's brow harden and Ren swallowed once before turning to Kezzik. "Thank you," he said, biting down on his lip afterward as though he had to physically restrain himself from taking the grudging apology right back.

Still, Ren may as well have told Kezzik he'd grown a third arm. He could not have been more shocked to hear words of gratitude escape his lips, even if it was Rey who'd prompted him to say it.

"You owe me one, boss," he said.

Then again, Ren wasn't the only one behaving unusually. Kezzik could hardly remember the last time he'd healed someone and he was sure he'd be doing many more uncharacteristic favors for people if Samra had anything to say about it.

Samra and Rey shared a satisfied glance and it was clear.

The Knights of Ren were no longer working alone and their new partners seemed to have all the leverage. And at the moment, Kezzik was feeling far too depleted to do anything about it.

* * *

Rey was relieved when Samra had decided to allow Ben to rest for the night in the  _Steelshade_ before presenting him to the Weyr Mother, the leader of the dragons on Yavin IV the next morning. Rey was sure Kezzik, too felt relieved, because though he tried to hide it, healing was quite an intense activity and Kezzik was completely drained. So while he went to rest on one of the Falcon's bunks, Samra and Bosma had left to retrieve something for dinner.

Rey had to stop herself from salivating at the thought of an actual meal so close. She had enough ration packets for a lifetime and was looking forward to something fresh for dinner.

"You have a funny look when you're hungry," Ben said, his voice now regaining some of its regular strength.

His dark brown eyes, cloudy with pain and fever just minutes ago were now bright and impossibly deep, glinting under the lights of the  _Steelshade's_ living quarters as he studied her.

"I'm not that hungry," Rey said, not knowing what to say now that they weren't in any immediate danger of being killed or dying from grievous injuries. Ben was so close, sitting just beside her on the bunk and that fact was suddenly taking up way too much space in her mind.

"Is that why your stomach is growling like an angry Wookiee?" He continued to study her. He was so close, she could feel the way the Force moved around him.

"You almost died and you are concerned with my stomach?" she said, trying to deflect the attention.

His low chuckle made her stomach quiver and Rey was embarrassed at the reaction her body was having now that he was inches away from her.

"I don't know how you convinced Kezzik to help," he began, sweeping a hand over his forehead to move his unruly hair from his face, "but thank you."

Rey held his intense gaze, reading his expression and the signature of his Force as it seemed to blaze down their bond.

"Kezzik's in love, Ben. You'd have to be blind not to see it. He'd do anything to impress Samra."

Ben fidgeted with the dressing on his arm and Rey became acutely aware that he was wearing nothing but bandages and a light blanket. Heat crept up her neck, settling at the tips of her ears which she knew were burning in a bright red blush.

Ben thankfully ignored it.

"I'll get you some clothes," she managed without stuttering. A small victory.

Rey stumbled off the bunk in exactly the wrong direction and Ben called over her shoulder. "Other corridor, last set of doors."

Rey scanned the steely panels for the doors he spoke of. The ship was so sleek, even the wardrobe doors were designed to look like any other panels. Thankfully, she was able to locate the doors as the lights overhead were positioned differently over the closet panels. The wardrobe opened to a sea of black. Rey wasn't sure what she expected, after all, she hadn't seen him wear anything besides his signature color.

She chose a shirt and pants with a matching tunic, all of a lighter, more flexible material which would be more comfortable and easier to get on with his injuries.

When she returned, Ben had removed the bandage on his chest, revealing a bruised, but incredibly well-sculpted midsection. She ignored the urge to appreciate it with a longer look, instead pretending to be very interested in the tunic she'd chosen.

"I'll let you dress," Rey said, in a more unsteady voice than she'd have liked.

Rey left him alone, beginning to pace the corridors, silently cursing herself for staying behind. She should have just gone with the others to search for dinner. Why had she volunteered to stay behind with Ben? Bosma could easily have attended him. And would have been much less awkward doing so.

"Rey."

She answered Ben's call to see him struggling with the sleeved shirt. He'd managed the pants on his own, but he could not pull the shirt over his head and around his injured arm.

"Oh." She rushed forward, seeing where his arm had stuck and helped thread the injured limb through the remainder of the sleeve. Ben stood stiffly, staring at the opposite end of the room. The muscles of his back tensed as she pulled the material over, smoothing it out before reaching for the tunic.

Rey looked up tentatively to see Ben, too, had chanced a glance at her. A heartbeat was missed somewhere in between as Rey fumbled for the neck of his tunic and helped it gently over his head as he stooped to assist the process. Again, she repeated the maneuver of gently holding his injured arm, threading it through the sleeve and smoothing the rest of the garment around his back where he couldn't reach.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her then, as her fingers had started to tingle with a sort of electricity she'd never felt before and she stepped back awkwardly. Her chest seemed weighted down, as though she was struggling to breathe, drowning somehow as she stood staring dumbly at Ben.

And it wasn't only her body. It was as though the very Force around them had gone electric.

_Don't worry, I feel it too._

He'd spoken the words to her before, but this time Ben's voice was in her head. He met her gaze again, looking down at her, now thankfully fully dressed. He'd spoken through their bond, as though even he didn't dare to break the thick silence that now swirled around them in the open space.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Then as though thinking with one mind, they took a simultaneous step toward each other. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms held her close, encircling her shoulders and pulling her against him. Here, pressed against his body in an embrace, she finally relaxed, leaning her head against his chest and letting herself go.

The relief of having him here, finally, as Ben Solo with Kylo Ren gone forever, the sheer relief of it, after every pull of the Force, after every disappointment, the throne room, nearly losing him after Bespin… it was impossible to bring any words to her lips. Instead, she held on tighter, her fingers clutching the fabric of his tunic.

He leaned his head closer, resting it against hers and she could feel his breath as he, too, tightened his grip on her. And they stood that way, silent, needing only their Force and their bodies to communicate what was impossible for them to say.

When the others finally returned with dinner, they found the two of them in the same position. When they finally released each other, Rey smiled up at Ben. And no matter what happened with the others, with Snoke, with the First Order and the Resistance, Rey knew that at least Ben Solo had been found.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially summer, yay! I hope you all are enjoying the warm weather as much as I am. Thank you so much, as always for your support and encouragement to continue with this story. I've had so much fun with this chapter and I hope you will, too! Look for another update in two weeks, we have a lot of summer camping trips and things planned which means more detachment from technology.

Ben woke early from another night of fitful dreams. A night of memories. Atrocities – burning villages, enemies crying for mercy, and Snoke. Always Snoke, except now his presence felt so tangible. He sensed his old master's claws reaching into his mind from across the galaxy, testing, tearing at his will piece by piece despite Ben's every effort to shut him out.

After a night of Snoke trying to enter his thoughts, Ben was more exhausted than when he'd first fallen asleep. He rolled over, forcing his heavy eyelids open to the sleeping quarters of the  _Steelshade._ Rey lay asleep on the bunk across the small room, still snoring.

Her chest rose and fell with such peaceful rhythm that as he watched, it lulled him into sleep once more. When he woke again after a short time, she was stirring.

"Your dreams," she began, her voice still thick with sleep, "have they always been like this?"

His cheeks warmed with embarrassment. She must have heard him crying out in his sleep.

"Yes," he said, throwing off his thin blanket and sitting up. "Only now it's worse." He kept his voice low, not wanting anyone else to overhear. The others had gone to the  _Millennium Falcon_ to sleep, but they could wake any time. They didn't need to know about his nightmares.

"Snoke?" Her voice grew quiet, as though speaking his old master's name would summon him somehow.

Ben pushed himself unevenly to his feet. He was pleased to find that his leg, despite the soreness, was usable this morning. "Yes. He must be searching for us. There's no way he'll let me just walk away from the First Order." Ben attempted to breathe deeply, but this was met with a burning tightness in his chest. Kezzik had done well with the healing, but his injuries had been grave. Moving would be uncomfortable for a while.

"He can't be powerful enough to face all of us," Rey said.

"Probably not, but now he has Ledo, Den, and Mar along with the entire First Order. His power to manipulate the mind cannot be underestimated. He's probably already twisted my fight against him into propaganda to solidify his control."

Rey hung her legs over the bunk and looked off at the wall. "We'll figure something out."

Ben stifled a snort. For someone who'd been through so much, her naïve optimism still ran deep. She continued to cling stubbornly to it, even when their situation was beyond dire.

But she was looking at him again, those hazel eyes sharp and bright. "Don't look at me like that, Ben."

He raised his brows. "Like what?"

"Like you think I'm some kind of fool."

Ben took a few measured steps toward her bunk. "You are a fool," he began. "A fool for putting your hope in me, for thinking it will make any difference."

"You're wrong."

"Snoke proved my weakness on the bridge of the Finalizer. I failed."

Then it was Rey who stood, closing the distance between them and straightening herself to her full height, which was still only just to his shoulder. Even so, she stood proud and tall, those piercing eyes searching his face. "You failed because you rushed in alone," she said, now standing so close she had to look up at him. "That's not how we're going to win this. We have friends. Allies. Each other. And we're going to win together."

The electricity was back in that instant, so loud in the Force that the very air seemed to hum with it.

He swallowed, rubbing the side of his face, now rough with stubble and he made a conscious attempt to breathe normally. It was something of an impossibility with Rey so close. He looked down at her, keeping his expression blank, not allowing her to see how wholly she was able to affect him.

But the energy between them only droned on louder as she stared back. He'd wanted to kiss her last night, but it had been so long since he'd been close to someone, he had no idea how to begin. He couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes drift down to her lips, though, wondering what they would feel like, and his breath hitched at the thought. Reality struck, however, as he became acutely aware of the fact that his mouth was sticky and dry, his lips probably chapped from lying nearly dead for so long.

He stepped back awkwardly, putting some much-needed space between them.

But try as he might, he could not ignore what was happening within himself and between them in the Force. Something magnetic was pulling them together and it wasn't just that she was beautiful. Force knows she was, but there was more than that.

She chuckled. "You're impossible."

It was his turn to stare at the wall. She made him feel like such a child. An incompetent bumbling adolescent with no control over his own body. And what was worse, she appeared to know the effect she had on him.

"I know." It was all he could say before he had to get away, put some more distance between them so he could think.

He rushed from the bunks, used the fresher, took special care on his teeth with the ultrasound cleaner, took a moment to shave, and rushed out into the enormous hanger at the base of the old temple.

There were still some old rebel fighters lined up against the far wall, long picked over by scavengers looking for parts. A thick layer of dust coated most everything and even the local flora was trying to infiltrate the old base. The walls were covered in patches of creeping vines that had managed to find their way through the cracks in the stone.

So much had changed in the galaxy since his parents had been a part of the rebellion. Ben fought against the flashes of memory as they washed over him in a rush, as they always did these days when thinking about his parents. His lightsaber through his father's chest. His mother's sad presence in the Force as he gripped his TIE's ion cannon trigger.

He hobbled away from the gaping hangar door where their ships rested and ventured toward the center of the temple. His leg, stiff and tight at first, loosened somewhat as he continued his walk. At the far end of the hangar, he followed a tunnel of sorts into what he guessed was the center of the enormous temple. The air grew dank and the only light was provided by thin shafts cut into the ceiling, allowing the morning sun to peek through from what seemed like miles of stone above.

The temple really was a marvel of engineering, even in its crumbling, dilapidated state. He could feel the Force of the place, a faint echo in the very stone used to create such an enormous feat of construction.

The narrow tunnel opened into a huge circular main chamber. Not so much a chamber really, as the space was so vast it gave the feeling of being outside. An opening cut in the stone far above was so wide, you could fly two or three  _Steelshade_ 's through side by side. It provided enough sunlight for the plant life to have completely overrun the inner space. Even some thin-trunked trees had managed to eke out an existence between the stone tiles at the edges of the cavernous central room. Yellow birds flitted about between these trees and into the vines crawling up the walls. Several staircases wound around the sides and opened into more rooms on each floor of the temple.

"Nosy as ever, I see." Samra's voice cut through his silent reverie and the reality of his current circumstance came crashing back down upon him.

"What do you want?"

"What do  _I_ want?" He turned to see the incredulous look on Samra's face. "I'm not the one begging for asylum from someone I tried to kill."

Samra's dragon, Zeke she'd called the little beast (named after Kezzik which Ben thought was the perfect name for such an insufferable little creature) let out an accusatory scream from her shoulder.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Ben said.

"Stubborn as ever, too," she spat, her voice as sharp as the knives she wore so visibly on her waistband. As she spoke, her hand seemed to move reflexively to the weapon at her other hip – a lightsaber.

"If you want to try to kill me, you'll have to get in line," he said.

Samra and Zeke simultaneously curled their lips in disgust. "I really can't see what such a smart woman like Rey sees in you."

He did not respond. She didn't need to know what went on between the two of them. Samra would probably find a way to use it against him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," she huffed. Then her eyes grew focused and Ben could tell she was thinking of the true reason for her anger. Flashes of that night came barreling down the chute of his consciousness. Samra's face, the face he was looking at now was slowly transformed by his memory, twisting with pain as he made what he thought had been the killing blow. "Tell me… Just tell me why you did it," she said, her voice taut with emotion.

Ben squared himself to her and met her harsh gaze. He was not going to dance around the events of that night at Luke's temple, no matter how cold the truth was. He was done running from it all. There was no way she could ever understand the whispers in his mind, his reasons for all those years of violence. So he told the simplest of truths. "You were in the way."

With that, Samra ignited her lightsaber, bathing her in the green glow as she practically threw herself in his direction.

He only just managed to parry her first strike, the pain in his side making it difficult to move fast enough. But the Force was so strong in the temple, even in his weakened state it didn't take long to feel it guiding each dodge, each block and sidestep. Samra was skilled, that much was obvious, and her connection to the Force was undeniable – it was simply that Ben found he could anticipate each blow as she made it.

When Zeke sank his teeth into the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder, Ben instinctively pushed back against the animal with the Force, sending him careening into the wall. Zeke corrected his trajectory with a few awkward flaps of his wings, but the very act of moving against her beloved companion intensified Samra's rage. For several minutes she wielded that very anger, that resentment she'd carried against him as a weapon in itself. It buffeted against his shields like waves in a raging storm.

Over and over Samra sent her saber crashing into his and over and over Ben blocked, until his weakened arm began to tremble with the effort.

Still, Ben did not strike back. He was tired of fighting. Drained and empty from it to his very core, so much so, that the very thought of taking another life sent a surge of nausea through his body.

Then, as though sensing Ben's misery, Samra stopped her attack completely.

She stood, panting, sweat dripping down the sides of her face, her weapon still held firmly at her side. Her mouth was pulled into a viscous sneer molded by years of pure hatred.

Ben responded by throwing his lightsaber aside. It clattered innocently onto the stone floor, spinning before finally coming to a stop, highlighting the silence all around them.

"You're just a coward Solo. You always have been."

And Samra glared at him once more before finally flicking off her weapon and walking away.

* * *

Rey could not believe what she'd witnessed. Ben Solo, holding back, refusing to fight. She'd followed him, meaning to talk with him about their little exchange in the  _Steelshade,_ but before she could, she'd seen Samra attack.

Rey thought about intervening, but knew Ben could handle himself, even in such a state he was obviously far more powerful in the Force than Samra.

Yet, he did not attack. He'd actually tossed his weapon aside.

He truly had changed.

But after what he'd said this morning about his failure, she hoped he hadn't completely given up. What had scared her the most was the absence of that fire in his eyes, and she worried it had burned itself out completely after everything that happened over the past few days.

Samra, sweat-soaked and obviously frustrated, brushed past her, retreating back through the tunnel toward the hangar with Zeke perched on her shoulder.

"Careful Rey," she said as she passed. "The dragons and the Weyr Mother will have sensed our presence. She is close."

Rey nodded and Samra spoke one more time from farther down the tunnel this time. "I'll get Kezzik and Bosma. They need to meet her, too, if they want to stay here. Let's hope Solo doesn't say anything stupid."

With that, Rey stepped into the grand expanse that was the heart of the temple. Ben didn't move, he only stood staring up at the great window at the temple's peak. Rey approached, taking in the hanging vines and plants managing to grow from what looked like the stone itself.

"You aren't a coward, Ben," Rey finally said, careful to add a soothing calm to her voice. He was angry, that much she could sense, but it wasn't even an echo of the intensity of feeling he'd carried when she'd first come to him on the Supremacy. Still, it was sort of a relief really, to see that he wasn't devoid of feeling altogether. A little anger was better than complete emptiness. "What you did was extraordinarily difficult."

And Rey hoped Ben understood that she wasn't simply talking about surrendering to Samra, but about his final decision to leave Kylo Ren behind.

When he turned to her, tears were welling in his eyes, and Rey understood that he knew what she truly meant. But before he could speak, a great echoing scream reverberated against the stone all around. It was an otherworldly haunting cry, not human, but somehow it was able to convey as much meaning as a human voice. It was a warning, an assertion of dominance. Gooseflesh erupted up and down Rey's arms and she knew there was only one creature in the galaxy that could produce such a sound.

A dragon.

The creature, silhouetted against the morning sky above, was all sharp edges, fast and lethal. Rey's first thought was this must be the Weyr Mother. She moved with astonishing precision as she flapped enormous wings, lowering herself down through the smaller aperture overhead and gliding in easy circles as the great room widened at the temple's base. As she came closer, her dark silhouette began to bleed into her true color and Rey could make out the striking details of her body. Scales of iridescent blue-green shimmered, even in the low light, contrasting with her lighter underbelly. Her long tail followed like a muscular rudder, snaking with each turn.

Rey realized she had subconsciously hooked a hand around Ben's arm and was dragging him backward towards the wall to allow the creature enough room to land.

Soon, Rey felt the crash of warm temple air over her body as gigantic wings displaced it with every arcing flap. The Weyr Mother extended her back legs, readying herself for landing and Rey realized each claw was at least as long as a human's entire hand. One more great heaving motion stirred the air and the dragon extended her front limbs, folding her wings up over her shoulders to settle on clawed front feet at the apex of each wing.

It was when she was finally on the ground that Rey realized the Weyr Mother was not alone and that she had a rider on her back. A woman, brown hair streaked with silver, dismounted the enormous creature as though she was just riding your average speeder or fathier.

Flicking hair over her shoulder, the woman patted the dragon one more time along her serpentine neck. The dragon appeared to enjoy this, as she arched her head around to nuzzle her rider under the arm.

Neither Rey nor Ben spoke as the rider made her way toward them. She wore boots, long leggings and a tan double breasted short coat fastened with wicked looking hooks. An assortment of weapons were strapped to her thighs – knuckle weapons, knives, and a blaster along with a longer laser scythe of some sort hanging on her back.

She strode forward with the confidence of a woman in her prime, completely at odds with her tired brown eyes and a face lined with age.

She stopped just short of running into Ben and looked him up and down as though she were inspecting a nerf for slaughter. Her lips tightened and her gaze stopped at his eyes and lingered there. As it did, her jaw tensed, a tiny twitch but it was there.

"Kylo Ren." She said, and her shoulders rose and fell once as she continued to study his eyes, then her shoulders drooped as though she'd surrendered herself to the words she spoke next. "You look just like  _him_."

Ben's hold on the Force grew and Rey could sense he was using it to reach out toward this woman, maybe to sense her intentions. Ben's eyes widened for a moment, as though he saw something surprising there. But he didn't speak. Rey briefly thought about saying something, but decided against it, choosing instead to squeeze Ben's arm in silent support.

At that moment, Samra returned with Kezzik and Bosma in tow, their two gasps echoing in the silence as they stopped several yards away at the entrance of the hangar tunnel.

"Samra tells me you come here seeking asylum," the woman said, still staring at Ben. "That you are no longer a part of the First Order."

Rey reached out with the Force, too, trying to sense just a hint of the woman's intentions, as Ben had, but now she could feel nothing. As though the woman had blocked access to her mind completely.

"Well Kylo Ren. These dragons were brought here decades ago and now consider this temple to be their home. I am their guardian. Maybe you can give me one good reason why you deserve to stand among them."

Ben did not shy away from the woman's eyes as he answered. "Because you loved my father once and I have chosen to cast aside the man that was under Snoke's influence, the man that murdered Han Solo." Ben's face was suddenly laden with emotion, making him look years older in an instant. "Kylo Ren is dead and Ben Solo, the son of your oldest friend, is here asking for your assistance."

The briefest expression of astonishment crossed the woman's expression before she had fully recovered to her usual, stony glare. Even Rey had to try to mask her shock, she wasn't sure why Ben had revealed everything to a perfect stranger, but he must have had his reasons.

The woman glanced briefly at the tunnel where Samra stood with the others. Samra's face betrayed nothing, Bosma was tense, but stone faced. Kezzik's shocked expression, however, was easier to read. Maybe Kezzik hadn't really allowed the truth of Ben's transformation to sink in until hearing it spoken out loud by Ben himself.

When the dragon rider looked to Ben again, she offered a tiny smirk before putting fingers to her lips and letting out a shrill whistle.

The dragon immediately approached from behind the woman, each step so heavy against the stone floor, Rey felt the vibration underneath her feet.

"Perhaps I should let Astralis here decide your fate. She is a fantastic judge of character."

As though understanding everything the woman said, the great dragon roared her agreement before sending a barrage of fire from her gullet into the vines creeping up the walls behind them. The heat prickled Rey's skin and she looked up to see a charred black tangle of vines where the dragon had placed her warning on full, smoking display before them.

Ben continued to stand tall, though Rey did see his throat bob once with a swallow before glancing at his lightsaber still lying somewhere closer to the center of the great room.

It was then that Rey felt a disturbance, a rippling of Force nearby and she realized that the dragon itself was utilizing some measure of Force energy. Her heart flip-flopped as the truth of what she was witnessing sank in.

These were no ordinary dragons. They were sentient creatures and Force sensitive at that.

Before she could panic any further, an eerie, melodic voice spoke directly into Rey's mind.  _Welcome. Forgive my little demonstration. Fire is helpful for weeding out the easily deterred._ Astralis gestured with front claws toward the dragon rider.  _And forgive Qi'ra for her brashness. As Weyr Mother, she is only concerned with our safety_.

So this woman, Qi'ra, was the Weyr Mother? And her dragons could communicate through the Force? Rey corrected the position of her openly gaping mouth before glancing again to Ben, then back to the tunnel to glimpse the matching wide eyes of their little group. She settled on the fact that this dragon was not only communicating to her, but to all of them.

Incredible.

_But Qi'ra has reason to be suspicious. Most who come here have no knowledge of the Force and if they do, they seek to use it for their own gain. Their own revenge. I sense much confusion from all of you, no solidarity of purpose to be certain._

Astralis' yellow eyes flicked to each of them in turn and Rey swallowed hard against the screaming urge to run. Then the dragon's harsh gaze settled upon Ben as Rey's own pulse crashed deafeningly in her ears.

 _The question is, former Supreme Leader of the First Order…_ Astralis took a menacing step closer to Ben. _Should someone who murders their own closest of kin be allowed to live? For there is no greater sin than patricide._

Ben tensed at that, though his eyes were still empty, utterly bereft of fight. And in that moment Rey knew, if Astralis decided to strike, Ben would not bother raising a hand to defend himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for my absence. I am definitely not a summer writer. I am a camping, beaching, hiking summer person so my writing has suffered. Not only that but I started a new job and the learning curve has been steep. But the weather is cooling, and work is getting smoother. Not only that, but I must finish this! So onward we go. If it's been a while for my readers, too. I would recommend reading that last cliffhanger on chapter 14 to help refresh.

 

Ben had to make a conscious effort to push back the apathy that threatened to bury him. What did it matter if he died? What did it matter if this great dragon, Astralis, incinerated him, turning his bones to charcoal?

Ben let his eyes roam over the slack-jawed faces lining the far walls of the temple's atrium. Samra loathed him. He'd felt her hatred only moments ago as she'd unleashed herself against him. Kezzik hated him for the same reasons. In fact, Ben was sure Kezzik would have killed him in his sleep long ago if he could have. Bosma only allied with him out of a lack of options. That and the fact that Bosma had always been loyal to a fault. Qi'ra… well she loathed him for killing Han Solo, the man she'd once loved. He knew the stories. His father and Lando had told him the story of the Kessel Run countless times as a boy. He'd recognized Qi'ra almost instantly once he'd reached out to her through the Force.

And then there was Rey. The Force was strong between them, but she deserved so much more. She was so…  _good,_ so  _hopeful._ And well, he was…

He was not.

Even then, the visions, the nightmares skirted at the edges of his consciousness. How many innocent lives had he taken in pursuit of power? To do as Snoke commanded, to try to find some purpose for his miserable existence, how many people had he struck down?

He was tired. So tired of fighting the two halves of himself. One that longed for power, for belonging, that would do anything to attain it. The other, the voice that he'd managed to keep quiet for so long, the part of himself he'd managed to bury that he'd only just allowed to breathe again.

The duality was ripping him apart.

Perhaps, if he just allowed this dragon to devour him, he could be one with the Force. He would finally find some peace.

All he wanted was respite from his nightmares, after all. It would be so easy. He could just surrender to the will of the Force. Allow it to take him away, to take him where  _it_ wanted him to go.

He glanced at Rey one last time, an apologetic expression which he could see she understood immediately.

Then, before she could stop him, he let go, surrendering completely to the will of the Force and he took several steps toward Astralis until his chest was positioned only inches from the muzzle of the beast.

* * *

Rey could only stand and gawk, her feet glued to the stone floor as Ben offered himself up to the dragon.

Why didn't he fight? Why didn't he at least speak up for himself?

When his gaze had found hers, his deep brown eyes were filled with determination. A sort of regretful fortitude and Rey knew at that moment that Ben Solo was prepared to die.

Still, it felt wrong to cry out to stop him. It was as though this moment had already been written. There was something so final about the way he walked towards Astralis. Like a planned execution where the prisoner knows resisting is futile. Each step Ben took only reinforced the course of fate and she could do nothing but watch helplessly as he moved toward his judgement.

The Force reached a crescendo around her, its intensity bolstering the sense of inevitability filling this moment. And Rey continued to watch.

* * *

A sudden sense of calm washed over Ben, even as the dragon known as Astralis rose to her hind legs, looming over him, poised to strike him down in a flurry of fire, teeth, and talons. Because he knew. He heard the Force humming loud in his ears, charging the wide expanse of the atrium at the center of the temple with its power. Yes, he knew. The Force had brought them all together. Here. Now.

Suddenly his own self-loathing seemed so petty, such a small drop in the immense pool of feeling that was the Force.

The sense of unity the Force brought managed to pull together his ragged consciousness. It was so easy to see once he had surrendered himself. Easy to see that the will of the Force was much larger than he was. He was only a vessel for something larger.

He hadn't felt this kind of power for years.

Power that was not  _his_ to dictate. He was only a conduit. And with that knowledge, it was as though a huge weight was lifted from him.

Ben heaved a great sigh, breathing in the energy like a withered man seeking comfort for his broken body.

And Ben looked up into Astralis' yellow eyes with confidence he could only find in the Force.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already," he said.

Ben heard Rey's sharp intake of breath next to him and he hoped he hadn't made a mistake. Could he have misinterpreted the will of the Force?

But no. The Force was practically singing around them, there was no mistaking it.

"Remarkable that a man in your position could still manage to be so cocky." The voice was Qi'ra's, speaking from the other side of Astralis. "You certainly are your father's son."

Ben ignored her. This went beyond his past transgressions. Beyond, even the greatest mistake of his life.

The Force had shown him that much. And finally, he was listening.

_I do not believe he is being arrogant._ Astralis cocked her head to study him.  _No. The Force is guiding his actions. He is merely speaking the truth as the Force has revealed it to him._

"The Force has led us here. To guide us into a meeting," Ben said.

Astralis' lip curled into what appeared to be a dragon's version of a smile.  _I believe you are right, Ben Solo._ Astralis' eyes flicked to Rey, then back to him.  _Come._

And Ben understood the invitation as Rey had, both of them moving to the side of the dragon, Rey stepping on a hind leg and mounting the beast first and Ben following behind her, clambering up awkwardly. There was something of a saddle on Astralis' back, as one would find on a fathier, but it was clearly meant for a single rider.

Rey sat neatly in the saddle, glancing back at Ben, realizing just as he had that there would be nothing for him to hold on to if she took the only seat. So, awkwardly, she sidled forward allowing Ben the seat of the saddle, then inching back against him allowing her to at least grip the leather straps at the sides of the seat.

Ben swallowed, trying to keep his mind free of embarrassing thoughts brought on by the weight of Rey's body pressed against his.

He tried to remember how to breathe.

_Well, well. I have to say,_ Astralis said into his mind,  _The unbidden thoughts of Ben Solo are infinitely more fascinating than what I was expecting from the mighty Kylo Ren._

Ben was glad neither of them could see the flush he felt heating up his cheeks as Astralis lurched toward the aperture in the atrium overhead. He could swear he heard the dragon laugh in his head before he slammed the walls of his mind closed, hoping it would keep Astralis out. It was just his luck that what was quite possibly the galaxy's only Force-sensitive alpha dragon had a sarcastic side.

But with the Force still resonating in his ears, it was easier to let go of these niggling thoughts and focus on what they were guided here to do.

As Astralis' body continued to rise in arcing circles toward the aperture at the peak of the temple, her wings stirring up the damp air, he watched the faces of the others become smaller and smaller until they blended into the stone down below.

Finally, they cleared the top of the temple, the jungle of Yavin IV spreading out all around them like a giant patchwork quilt of various shades of green. With one great flap of her wings, Astralis had them heading toward the sun.

_Off to the East, the families of our trainees farm the fields to keep us fed._ They began to glide in circles over an area of jungle that looked like a holo-copy of every other forested area of Yavin IV.

"But it looks like the rest of the forest," Rey protested, saying exactly what he'd been thinking. It just looked like more jungle. How could they possibly farm crops unless those trees were fruit-bearing?

_The Force can have a powerful influence on what outsiders see. Change what you_ expect  _to see and you will find what you seek._

Ben focused on the Force, letting it guide his vision and suddenly, neat lines of crops appeared where once, he'd seen trees.

"A very effective illusion."

_And one that is most necessary. As you could probably guess, the First Order would be very interested in what we are trying to accomplish here. As would the Resistance._

"And what exactly is it you are trying to accomplish?" Ben said, finally speaking candidly.

_Where the Resistance failed to train a new generation of Force users, we have not. After Skywalker fled, perceiving your turn to Snoke as his last disastrous failure, there was no one to take up the important work of ensuring the balance of the Force. Qi'ra had made this temple the base of her operations for years, undercutting the smuggling of the First Order, amassing monetary resources she hoped to one day put toward a true rebellion. But the Resistance didn't quite have it right - she realized the shortcomings of the Resistance, the need for a balance in the Force, and agreed to begin recruiting. For one with very little Force sensitivity, she is remarkably astute._

Astralis glided low over the fields and many of the workers looked up from their work, giving a wave. These were not the types of field workers Ben was used to seeing. Their shoulders were not hunched from years of subservience. These people stood straight-backed, even smiling as the imposing dragon passed overhead.

These people all wanted to be here, people who worked for themselves.

Astralis swung her tail suddenly as she changed directions, sending Ben slipping backwards grasping for the side of the saddle. He missed, catching Rey's hip instead on one side.

"Sorry," he muttered as he tried to scoot himself awkwardly back toward the middle of the dragon's back.

He felt his cheeks burn again as the dragon flew toward the open space at the rear of the temple.

"Who trains the Force users?" Rey asked, mercifully changing the subject.

_Qi'ra met Samra not long after the fall of Skywalker's temple. Samra was quite far into her training with Skywalker, as you probably know, and has provided most of the training for our recruits. But our weyr's knowledge of the Force is quite vast, so much of the mental training was taken on by myself and the other members of my weyr._

"With the eventual goal of overthrowing the First Order?"

_You don't waste time with small talk do you, Solo?_

Ben didn't answer.

_Yes. The Force has been out of balance since Snoke recruited you and Skywalker went into hiding. People are oppressed. We are forced to hide. This is not a galaxy of prosperity but one of tyrannical control._

Ben remained silent.

Could everything he'd been working for over the last few years been a complete waste. He thought he'd been bringing unity to the galaxy. Strength. But the farther he got from the  _Supremacy,_ the more he realized how wrong he had been. About the First Order.

About everything.

Astralis circled over an area paved with stone slabs at the rear of the temple. Training sabers waved in the air as creatures of all species and all ages sparred with each other, under the direction of a Twi'lek male standing at their center.

"There are so many." Rey's voice was half-gasp as she watched.

_We have 48 Force-sensitive recruits, some of them bringing with them family and friends to do the work of keeping this temple running. Not to mention the fleet of smuggling ships disrupting the First Order's operations. Over 1,000 recruits in all._

"Surely Snoke will have sensed them all," Ben said with disbelief.

_Our weyr's skill with Force manipulation does not stop at concealing the physical space around the Temple. We are safe here. Besides, human beings are very superstitious creatures and it is common knowledge that interfering with dragons in any way will bring about an eternal curse on your souls._

Ben was pretty sure he saw Astralis wink.  _I may be a little bit to blame for beginning that particular superstition._

Astralis made to land, circling lower and lower in a clearing near the edge of the training grounds. None of the recruits looked up from their drills as her feet touched the stone with surprising grace. Ben climbed down Astralis' side before offering his hand to Rey to help her to the ground.

_Allow me to introduce you._ Astralis' resounding voice carried the tone of a proud mother introducing her family.

But the idea of meeting four dozen Force sensitives sent memories of another time careening around his already too-full mind. He saw bodies and fire and felt a surge of darkness at his very core. He could not do this. He wasn't ready for all of this.

"I… I need a minute," he said, before stumbling awkwardly to the tree-line.

Ben cut a path through the thick jungle, pushing aside vines and ferns until he'd traveled out of range of the sounds of the sparring. Instead, his ears were filled with the chirps and drones of birds and insects. He paused his march to stand at the foot of an enormous, gnarled tree trunk, patched with moss on one side, harboring drooping yellow blooms from its canopy.

He slowed his breathing, pushing away the memories of the past and filling himself with the Force of the present. The energy of this forest was rich with life, knit together by the tiny threads of Force that held the galaxy together.

Ben had always enjoyed being outdoors. Even as a boy, he'd escape the confines of his extravagant rooms, sneaking by Chewbacca or C-3PO, or whoever had been charged with his care, to hide outside. It was here he could truly feel at peace.

Nature held no judgement. The trees harbored no grudges against his poor decisions. It was here, when he let everything go, that he felt like he belonged somewhere. He reached out with the Force, offering himself up, emptying himself of the pain that always seemed to fill him up far too quickly and let himself be one with the forest.

How long he stood there staring at the canopy of the flowering tree, he wasn't sure. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't live as a recluse in a tree-house somewhere. Life didn't work like that. He needed to go back and face the mess he'd helped create.

He knew what he needed to do. He'd made the choice when he'd decided to fight Snoke. But somehow, each consecutive decision along the way was another mountain to climb. He just wasn't sure he could keep doing it. He was exhausted from the effort.

A change in the Force around him was Ben's first hint he was no longer alone. A crunching of vegetation behind him was his second clue.

"You don't have to do this alone, Ben."

He knew who it was even before she had spoken. She was the only one who could affect the Force in this way. She could make his heart race even before he saw or heard her. He only had to  _feel_ her presence and the electricity was there.

He turned to see her and his heart was in his throat in an instant. A sudden warmth filled him, coursing through him beginning in the core of himself and trailing out through his limbs.

"I care about you, Ben," she said, her hazel eyes boring into him as she approached. "Stop trying to do everything alone. Let's do this together."

Her words struck him hard because, she was speaking the same truth that was buried somewhere deep in his own heart. She was speaking her feelings where he had absolutely failed to do so. Oh Force, how was she always so much stronger than he was?

She stopped only feet away, looking up at him expectantly.

"I…" he cursed himself for his hesitation. "I feel the same," he managed.

"Then why do you keep running?" she asked.

Her mind was open for him, only warmth and caring. He sensed no judgement from her, just genuine worry. So he let her in, too, opening the walls of his mind to let her have a glimpse of his pain.

The fires, the screams, the torture under Snoke's direction. He only waited for her to pull her mind away. To feel the disgust he knew she would feel after seeing all that he'd done.

It never came. She endured all of it. And when he'd poured himself out to her, his hands shaky, eyes filled with unspilled tears for a life spent searching for something he could never find, she drew even closer.

"That's who you  _were,"_ she said. "That's not who you  _are._ Not who you want to be."

She reached a hand up to the side of his face and ran a hand through his wind-blown hair and pulled him closer to her. His breath hitched in anticipation, heat blooming in his belly as she pressed her lips to his. She was soft but insistent and in a moment, he was lost to her. He was drowning in the heady concoction that was Rey – sweet sunlight and salty skin - and he kissed her back, hard and desperate, wanting her to feel the need he had for her that he had thus fair failed to communicate.

She moaned softly into his mouth, and the world fell out from under him.

He brought his hands to her hips, spinning her, guiding her to step back against the mossy tree trunk behind them as his lips claimed hers again. His wide-open heart thumped hard in his chest as the desperation turned to tenderness and when he pulled away gently, Rey reached out, tracing her fingers against the line of his jaw.

He could only gaze back at her mutely as the electricity hummed with a new intensity between them.

Finally, he pulled her to his chest, holding her in an embrace as the Force continued to pulse with life in the jungle all around them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back in the swing of my weekend writing and having fun picking up with these characters again. Leave me a note if you're still into it :) Your reviews will make my day!

Zeke's malicious little snarls were becoming increasingly aggravating to Kezzik as he stood in the temple's giant atrium, waiting for Astralis to return. Samra's interaction with Ben that morning had obviously put her in a similar mood as she wasn't discouraging her dragon's infuriating behavior at all. So, Kezzik decided to return to the  _Steelshade_  after a few minutes, realizing that Zeke would likely not tire of tormenting him and Astralis was going to be a while.

He would give Samra time. As much as he wanted to pick up where they'd left off, they were different people now. The years had changed both of them and they would need time to get reacquainted.

Unfortunately, it was time Kezzik wasn't sure they had.

Snoke's whispers were only getting more insistent. He'd said Ledo had already joined with him and Kezzik could only wonder if it was true.

There was one way to find out for certain.

Kezzik fired up the electronics panel. If Ledo could hook up to any First Order comm device, he would see the message Kezzik planned to leave for him.

Kezzik punched keys and stabbed buttons for a few minutes before slamming his fist against the comm panel. He couldn't even get past the bloody encryption screen. Irritated, he began searching log files for Ledo's whereabouts. If he was aboard one of the fleet's Resurgent class ships, Ledo's identification code would show up in logs giving information about where he'd bunked for the night, where he'd taken breakfast, but…

His access was blocked. Just as they had taken pains not to be tracked by the First Order, so had the First Order ensured they no longer had access to their files.

Kezzik swallowed against the tension forming a knot in his throat as he realized…

There was no way to know what became of Ledo.

_Unless you come to me, now._ Kezzik's heart hammered hard in his chest as the familiar rasping voice filled his mind.  _Claim your rightful place as my new apprentice and Ledo and the other Knights will be yours to lead._

"No."

The refusal was spoken as much to convince himself as it was meant to deter Snoke.

Kezzik was clinging to a thin thread of hope that Samra would still want him, that he would still have a place somewhere. It was that hope keeping him here. It was the only thing that had stopped him from abandoning Ren, Rey, and this entire dragon den headache and going after Ledo.

But the lure of Snoke's call was hard to resist. The power that would come with such an opportunity, to take the place of Ren. To claim what should have been his in the first place, to be the leader of the Knights of Ren. It was a draw that was undeniable.

_You cannot resist forever._

There was a tone of such finality in the way Snoke voiced the words. As though Kezzik truly didn't have a choice.

"I might surprise you," he said, letting his sarcastic drawl cover any insecurity he was feeling.

Shuffling footsteps jerked him out of his mind and back into reality.

"Who were you talking to?"

Samra's voice.

"No one. Just myself," he said, turning to face her.

He noticed immediately that her shoulder was mercifully free of dragon pests of the Zeke variety.

"Still a wonderfully honest communicator, I see. Master of interpersonal communication," she said, her lip twisting into sneer.

He would not burden her with his own struggle. He was sure she had enough to worry about with seeing Ben Solo again and letting all of them into her life, into the home she had made for herself after all these years. Instead, he attempted his best fake laugh. "And you," he said, "are still a fretful worrywart."

No sarcastic retort. She knew he was lying, then, deflecting her with sarcasm as he usually did so effectively with everyone else.

"I didn't come to play games with you, Kezzie."

Her old pet name for him nearly dropped him to his knees. She couldn't be mad, she couldn't hate him if she'd invoked that name for him. This had been the name she'd reserved for their private, sweet moments, stolen away at Skywalker's Temple, hidden where no one could see or hear.

Maybe their shared kisses back on the Falcon hadn't been an accident, simple relief at seeing each other alive. Maybe there was some space left for him in her heart after all. A smile he couldn't control started to ruin his carefully crafted neutral expression.

Her frown, too, melted away as she studied his reaction. "Years of training in the dark side of the Force, and it all unravels with a name," she said.

"You've always had a power over me, Sam. No need to go rubbing it in." He hardly recognized his voice, laced with a vulnerability he hadn't allowed to surface since they'd parted ways. And when he looked at her, those dark eyes meeting his, daring him to look away, it was as though he was put back in balance. Decisions were easier to make and he found himself apologizing. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. Once I saw what Ben had done, I should have fought him right then. I should have died to protect you, but…" he faltered, not able to admit to the shameful feelings he'd carried with him, the guilt that weighed him down, buried him at night so that he was unable to find the comfort of sleep.

"You didn't," she said, the hurt visible behind her mask of control as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

"I thought you were gone. I was afraid. He was always so much stronger with the Force. I… Snoke was there with a promise of power. Something to put me back together. I thought that would be better than dying," he said. Then he locked eyes with her, pouring his truth into the Force so she would feel him as well as hear him. "I was wrong."

A single tear spilled from the corner of one beautiful eye. The first tear he'd ever seen her cry. The last tear, he vowed, that she would ever spill for him. But that tear was all the push he needed to tell her the truth.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, closing his eyes and building the courage to continue. "I love you. I could never love someone else. This whole time, all I could think of-"

Then she was in his arms, leaning her head against his chest, and he held her closer. He couldn't tell for sure if she was still crying, but he suspected she was by the way her breaths came one on top of another and she clung to the back of his tunic with tense fingers.

And he closed his eyes, breathing her in as he had dreamed of doing every night since he'd lost her.

_I see her, too, Kezzik. I_ feel  _her. And you will be the one to drive the saber through her heart in the end._

He went rigid. A cold chill freezing him from the inside out.

"What is it?" Samra's voice was still choked with emotion, but she must have felt the tension in his body as he reacted to the voice in his head. She pulled away, eyes red, cheeks wet.

"It's him," he said, unable to tell her anything but the truth. "It's Snoke."

"Where?" she said, eyes darting around the cockpit nervously. "I don't understand."

And Kezzik sank into the pilot's seat, preparing himself for what was likely to be a long explanation and gesturing for Samra to take the co-pilot's chair beside him. She refused, instead, climbing onto his lap and giving him a vicious glare as though the very thought of sending her to the other chair was an insult.

He couldn't help but smile, even as fear coursed through him like a frigid rushing river, she was there with her warmth to balance him as she had so long ago. And there, in the dim light of the cockpit, Kezzik wrapped his arms around Samra and told her everything.

* * *

Temiri had never been so miserable. Even covered in fathier scat, threatened with whippings day in and day out, and going to bed hungry – he was far happier in Canto Bight.

He hugged his knees to his chest as he realized what he was saying. He never thought such a thing was possible.

In this First Order cell, he was well fed, warm, and no one had laid a finger on him. Not since the moment he was discovered and brought to sit alone, staring at the same four walls. The torture he'd experienced wasn't physical.

It was mental.

The whispers from the man with the icy blue eyes never stopped.

Just when he'd thought he found a way to block the voice, it returned.

_You will find a thousand ways to fail, Temiri. There is no way to keep me from your thoughts._

Temiri focused on a singular idea. Nothing. When he focused on nothing for long enough, the whispers eventually left. Maybe the man tired of the game after a while. But then, Temiri was exhausted too. How much longer could he do this?

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Think of nothing.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd been imprisoned.

It couldn't have been that long. But there was no one to ask. Aayla and Ledo had been taken, too. Only Quinn had been smart enough to turn away before being captured. Temiri only hoped he was safe.

_No one has managed to resist forever, child. When you are ready to join me, we can end this._

Temiri balled his fists and stared at his favorite scratch on the wall.

* * *

Wrapped in Ben's arms, Rey could almost believe everything  _would_ turn out alright. She could still taste him on her lips and as she closed her eyes to inhale deeply she could almost pretend she and Ben were the only two people in the galaxy. If only she could wholly believe it.

She'd tried so hard to convince Ben that he wasn't alone, that he was making the right choice by turning against the First Order. She'd been so concerned with him, she'd hardly had any time to think about whether Astralis and her Force-sensitive recruits could really be the missing piece to fighting Snoke.

Rey was trying to be optimistic. But in reality, what were fifty Force-sensitives and a weyr of dragons against the First Order's massive war machine?

But Rey couldn't stand to ruin this moment. She'd dreamed of this closeness with Ben. He'd let her in, allowed her to see flashes of his haunted past. He was starting to trust her and she would not give him a reason to regret that decision.

Rey nuzzled her cheek closer against his chest. How was it this felt so comfortable already? Maybe it was the bond, glimpses of their shared loneliness that had created an intimacy in thought and emotion that she never would have thought possible for herself, a solitary scavenger.

"Ben, I'm sorry," she began, her voice muffled against the front of his tunic. She wasn't sure where she was going with this, but it had been bothering her since that day on Crait. "I'm so sorry I left… that day, on Crait, I – "

"You don't need to explain." His voice was a low rumble against her ear.

"Still, your face…" her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't continue, the image of his burning gaze as he knelt up to watch her through their bond as she closed the door of the Falcon – she would never forget his face. "When the door to the Falcon closed, I was sure you'd never forgive me."

"The anger was all consuming. I couldn't see past it," he said.

His self-analysis was surprisingly perceptive. Was it possible he really had begun to change?

"And now?" she urged.

When he didn't respond immediately, she hoped she hadn't pushed him too far. He'd been through a lot, done some serious soul searching and she wasn't sure where his limits were.

"Now," he said, pulling away slightly so he could look down to meet her eyes, "I have something besides my anger to motivate me."

His honesty caused her throat to tighten, her breath to hitch. He  _did_ feel the same and was opening up just enough to let her see.

Ben glanced down at her lips and Rey thought, for a moment, he would kiss her again. Instead, he swallowed and put some space between them, looking over her head into the trees.

Now that Rey had had a taste of his closeness, she was craving more. But she'd been the one to kiss Ben the first time. She needed to wait for him to work out whatever he was feeling. Who knows what he had been through with Snoke. She didn't even know if he'd ever kissed anyone before. Maybe someday, they could talk about it, but for now, this – whatever they had - would have to be enough.

Ben looked back at her and seemed like he would say something more, but glanced off into the forest again.

"I'm not very good at this," he admitted.

"Well, we do have that in common," Rey said, fumbling awkwardly in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's go. I'm sure those recruits could use more combat training. And that  _is_ something we are good at."

Rey caught a crack of a smile from him before he straightened his lip and turned to walk back toward the clearing. She followed just a step behind as he navigated the slippery surfaces of mossy roots, jagged rocks, and uneven earth in silence. His steps were light at first, almost energetic, but as they trudged along, his footfalls became heavier, the tension between them began to grow again, palpable in the Force, building until it hummed in her ears, and Rey wondered if it would always be like this – explosive, raw, and unpredictable between them.

As they approached what Rey thought was the edge of the forest, Ben stopped dead in his tracks, so suddenly she nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

"I can't do this," he said, turning to face her, brows knitted in distress.

"What? I thought we…" words were eluding her, what could she say? She thought they had something? What exactly did they have? There were no words to describe what was happening between them.

But mercifully, he interrupted before she was forced to put words to whatever their relationship was in its current state. "I can't get close to all of this," he said gesturing with his arm toward the flashes of the Force-sensitives she could just make out through the trees. Then his eyes, sorrowful and searching, found hers. "I can't get close to you."

The disappointment she felt weighed her down, like a boulder tied to her ankle, pulling her down into darkness, drowning her. Having just experienced the intensity that could come when the familiar energy was allowed to pass between them, having just experienced that closeness, the peace it brought, she couldn't imagine giving it up already.

"Once Snoke senses my feelings – I can't keep him out forever – he will seek to destroy you," he said, lifting his chin towards the training grounds, "he'll destroy everything."

Rey was starting to see just how volatile the emotions of Ben Solo really were. Even when he appeared calm, more thoughts and conflicted feelings were brewing just below the surface. Like weathering a storm, she realized she needed to be ready for the ups and downs. He needed her.

"Astralis said she had ways to keep outsiders out," Rey said. "You've seen how she's kept this place hidden from outsiders for all this time. It's possible she has some methods to keep Snoke at a distance."

Ben pressed his lips together, the way he did when he was focusing really hard on something. Then, his eyes flicked suddenly back to hers and she could see some of the fear that was there before had melted away.

"I will not agree to anything until I can be sure I am not a danger to you."

The Force churned audibly in the air around them, crackling and buzzing like a lightning storm. Something  _had_ changed between them earlier and whatever it was had created a strange roiling feeling in her gut that only intensified when she looked at him. Something was tugging on Rey's consciousness, drawing her towards Ben like the gravity of a red supergiant star and she realized she was just a passing comet, helpless to resist his pull.

And Rey surrendered to it, finding courage she didn't know she possessed. "You made your decision back there in the forest, Ben Solo. I am not walking away from you a second time."

The edge that had sharpened Ben's expression over the last few minutes softened immediately. The corner of his lip twitched, a smile struggling to claim a part of his expression.

"It won't hurt," Rey said.

He scrunched his brows together in confusion. "What won't hurt?"

"To smile," she said, laughing as Ben finally dropped his walls again and let out a deep chuckle that warmed her from the inside.

Then he took a step forward, finally closing that space between them and grabbed her hand. "I suppose I needed that."

"It looks good on you," she said, unsure where this newfound courage was coming from, but his reaction only strengthened her bravery. His smile, broadening, was all the encouragement she needed and they walked together, hand-in-hand towards the temple training grounds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe I've been writing Reylo for a year now! I still remember my complete frustration with The Last Jedi, wishing Rey would have just taken Ben Solo's hand in that blasted throne room! So what did I do? I rushed home to write Hand of Fate and I've been stuck down the rabbit hole ever since. 
> 
> Thanks so much to all of the readers who have been with me for the long haul, you are much appreciated!

 

Ben was sure Astralis smirked at him when he finally emerged from the jungle. His body ached from injuries still healing and his mind was reeling with recent events, but with Rey's hand in his, he hardly cared anymore. She gave him a courage to face all of this that he'd never had on his own.

It was courage he would definitely need. The training yard was filled with gawking faces, each of them turning to leer at him as he and Rey crossed the grounds to meet Astralis. Their training sabers hung limply at their sides as they watched him approach. Their eyes followed him warily as he passed through their lines toward Astralis who watched calmly from the other side of the open space.

All different species and all ages were gathered, creating a cacophonous drone of Force energy which was nearly overwhelming. Ben had to make a conscious effort to dull his perception as he attempted to stride casually through their numbers.

But he was not going to go unnoticed here. There was no being casual when you had made yourself infamous.

He tried to block them, but they practically screamed their thoughts into his mind.

_Is that Kylo Ren?_

There was an audible chorus of gasps as he passed each row of trainees. Panic bubbled up inside of each recruit as they realized what was happening. Even their whispers did not go unheard to his Force-heightened ears.

_"_ His troops slaughtered my village."

_"_ What is that monster doing here? Has the First Order found us?"

Rey must have felt their animosity, too, for her hand tightened around his and a second later, her warmth was coursing through him, calming him, Force soothing him.

He dropped her hand.  _I don't need you to trick me into being calm. I chose this, remember?_

Her voice was soft, apologetic in his mind.  _I'm sorry, I just – I was surprised by their reaction._

_You'll get used to it,_ he snapped, immediately regretting it.

Her eyes shone with hurt, but she didn't say more. She pressed her lips together, looking away from him.

An ache bloomed across his chest, settling in a hollow-feeling he was becoming quite familiar with. Regret. He needed to be more patient with her. She was only trying to show him support and he'd let his emotions carry him away from her again.

How would he ever learn to think of someone else after all this time?

_I'm sorry._ Ben supposed he was going to have to get used to saying those words.

_You're overwhelmed. It's okay,_ she said.

He did not deserve her.

As if to punctuate that sentiment, she reached for his hand again, despite his outburst. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on her instead of the riot of angry thoughts from the crowd. Her hand, so soft and small in his, was more powerful than any weapon, giving him the focus he needed to close the remaining space between them and Astralis.

At that same moment, Qi'ra emerged from the Temple, wind whipping her long-silver streaked hair. She wore a stern expression as she stared at Astralis. They were obviously engaged in some private conversation.

Kezzik, Bosma, and Samra followed a moment later. Kezzik had an arm around Samra's waist who appeared to be allowing it for the moment. Her eyes scanned the crowd and her critical gaze settled on Ben, staring him down as she took her place near Astralis.

Bosma's body tensed as he looked out over the crowd of Force-sensitives. He ran a hand over his shaved head, a nervous motion Ben knew well, as he too, reached the platform behind Astralis.

Bosma had been with him through everything, had stayed loyal to him even through –

Ben stopped that train of thought immediately. He couldn't think about all of that now. Guilt and shame would have to be put aside if he was going to face all of this.

Ben and Rey managed to finish their tortuous journey past each line of recruits, finally climbing the steps to the platform behind Astralis, taking a place beside Qi'ra to look out over the crowd.

A hush like a thick blanket fell over everyone gathered on the training grounds all at once. It was a stifling, uneasy silence, like the unnatural calm preceding a violent storm, and he could tell he wasn't the only one who felt it. The trainees darted looks at each other, shifting their weight, fidgeting with their hands.

Finally, Astralis spoke. Her voice boomed inside of his mind and judging from the wide-eyed expressions that came over the crowd of recruits, she was speaking to them as well.

_As you may have noticed. The former Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, has joined us._

A roar of outraged disbelief swept through the crowd. The blasted dragon definitely was not going to make his easy for him.

As the crowd's anger washed over him, he had to quell his almost reflexive gut-reaction to reach for the darkness, harness the hate, and unleash his fury upon each set of judging eyes staring back at him. He could leave. He could push them all back, buy time and leave from here before they realized what had happened.

Rey squeezed his hand, her tender touch an injection of warmth to fight the cold flowing through his veins.

He dared a glimpse at her expression, her eyes were wide and pleading, brows knitted in concern for him.

He could not disappoint her again.

So, he swallowed, gritted his teeth and waited for the recruits to settle down so Astralis could continue.

_However, as ocean tides change with the alignment of the moons and planets, so has the tide of this war changed. The Force has led this man to us._

Astralis motioned with a bowed head to Ben, as angry thoughts continued to crash against the barrier he'd tried to lift around his mind.

_He has denounced his previous life, set aside the mantle of Kylo Ren, and reconnected with the man he was before his mind was twisted by Supreme Leader Snoke. Recruits, I present to you, Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew of Luke Skywalker. He offers himself up to your mercy, for all men are deserving of redemption and the Force does nothing by accident._

Ben looked around dumbly as the anger slowly turned to confusion.

Then Astralis' voice was in his mind again.  _Now would be a good time to kneel._ Her tone of voice added an unspoken  _you idiot_ to the polite request.

Kneel.

Kneel?

He didn't want to kneel anymore. He thought he was through with subjugation. Oh Force, he really didn't want to kneel.

But Rey's hazel eyes were trained on him, her warmth still coursing through him with her touch, before she released him.

Qi'ra cleared her throat beside him and Ben was reminded of what was at stake. These people needed an offering of his commitment. Could he blame them after what he'd done?

So, Ben Solo closed his eyes in focus, attempting to block the frigid darkness churning all around him. Rey was a model of warmth and he pulled from the well of those feelings deepening within himself and without looking back, he felt his urge to fight, his urge to flee, begin to ease.

And there, before a crowd of Force-sensitive recruits, the former Supreme Leader of the First Order sucked in a steadying breath and dropped to his knees on the hard stone, offering himself up to their mercy.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Samra push Kezzik forward to face the crowd. With an eye roll and an exasperated sigh, Kezzik stood before the crowd with Bosma at his side, both of their heads bowed in submission.

_These two men, Kezzik and Bosma, former Knights of Ren have also chosen to abandon Snoke's regime, choosing instead to join with us._

Ben heard shouts from people in the crowd. A particularly red-faced adolescent was screaming from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"That one executed my grandparents!" His finger shook with fury as he leveled it at Kezzik. "I will never forget the look on their faces as his saber cut them in two. And he!" His quivering finger shifted to point at Ben. "He tortured my sister, to make an example of her. I will never join with men such as these."

Ben dropped his eyes to the stones, letting himself feel the shame he'd tried to keep at bay. He couldn't even remember this boy, or the sister he spoke of. There were too many. Too many stories just like this one from families he'd torn apart over the years.

There was no way these people would accept him here. No way he deserved to be here.

Ben felt waves of soothing from Astralis as they washed over the crowd.  _Recruits, is their fate really ours to decide? If we make judgement upon these men, do we not make ourselves the ultimate authority in the galaxy?_

"Would you suggest letting them stay?" Another voice belted from the back of the crowd. "Allowing them to live with us and kill us in our sleep?"

_Their fate is not ours to decide. That decision can only rest with the Force. Reach out and feel the Force around you. Let it guide you and you will find your answer._

The young man with the red face seemed to calm at that, his cheeks losing some of the heat from before as he closed his eyes in focus.

The crowd followed his lead, as did Ben.

Ben reached out through the Force, feeling the familiar hum of energy from Bosma near him, and Kezzik's frigid Force signature at his other side. Rey was a bright spot of warmth as always, giving him courage to leave himself vulnerable to these recruits. Taking a deep breath, he let his Force flow, sensing the crowd, reaching out to the minds of others and then, leaving himself open, allowing his thoughts to be explored, allowing his intentions to be known to anyone who dared try to sense them.

And they did. Many dared to reach toward the mind of Kylo Ren. Their skills in the Force were not refined, in fact most fumbled around like younglings, they were in dire need of more training, but judging from the changing emotional trajectory of the crowd, they had sensed enough.

Astralis' tone had changed when she spoke again. She spoke with the tone of pure confidence and even Ben was convinced there was hope for his acceptance after all.  _Their intentions are, you see, honest._

"I wouldn't have believed it," the red-faced young man was paling now, his brows softening. "But you are right, Astralis. These men seem changed."

Several voiced shouted questions. "They are actually fighting  _against_ the control of Supreme Leader Snoke?"

"I thought Snoke was dead."

_Many shocking revelations have occurred over the past few days. Snoke is, indeed, alive. But where you only had Qi'ra and Samra to train with, now The Force has brought Ben, Rey, Kezzik, and Bosma - four very powerful warriors and masters of the Force. They can aid in your training and ensure we are prepared when it comes time to face the First Order._

Ben could sense that they weren't completely convinced. Some were still anxious about their presence, but the anger had dulled to suspicion and that alone, was considerable progress that Ben had thought impossible only moments ago.

Astralis stretched a great wing, gesturing him them to rise.

Ben did and Rey approached, standing beside him once again.

_We will begin training together tomorrow. For now, I will excuse our new recruits to rest. They will soon meet the rest of the Weyr, but I expect they could use some sleep first._

The crowd was buzzing with conversation again, and as they turned to go, taking a cue from Qi'ra to follow her back into the temple, a small child came forward, tugging at Rey's grey tunic.

Ben looked down at the child, who was missing both front teeth. She couldn't be more than 6 or 7, but the Force was flowing from her as powerfully as it was some of the adult recruits in the crowd.

She smiled up at Ben, but beckoned Rey closer with a finger, cupping a hand over her mouth to whisper something into her ear.

Rey laughed, light catching her hazel eyes and Ben saw a sparkle there that he'd never seen before.

"I know," Rey managed between laughs.

"You do?" the girl questioned, disbelieving.

"Yes, he told me," Rey said.

Then the little girl whispered something else into her ear, causing Rey to erupt into another fit of laughter.

"I think so, too," she answered, her eyes locking onto his.

Ben's cheeks burned with Rey's attention and he shot the two an impatient stare before turning to leave, following Kezzik, Samra, and Bosma back into the temple.

His mind was filled with the words of the recruits and he wondered how he could ever hope to leave Kylo Ren in the past. No one, least of all himself, could forget what he had done since becoming Snoke's apprentice.

Lost in these thoughts, Ben walked in silence for a moment before Kezzik turned to him, an insufferable smirk plastered all over his face. "I never thought I'd see the day," Kezzik said, clucking his tongue in reproach before he continued, "the mighty Kylo Ren kneeling before younglings."

Samra elbowed her sharp reproach into Kezzik's side and he rubbed it, sending her a look of dramatic mock-hurt.

Ben stared at Kezzik, the Force roiling around him and he desperately wanted to unleash it. He felt his breaths coming closer together, his heart beating faster. He wanting nothing more than to give action to the anger and hurt he'd felt swelling within him all day.

But then, Rey was there, threading an arm through his and tugging him away from Kezzik.

Kezzik winked, causing violent thoughts of Ben's fist crashing satisfyingly against Kezzik's sarcastic face to play in his mind, before Samra led Kezzik ahead through the corridor toward the center of the temple.

Ben sighed a frustrated sigh.

"He is something else isn't he?" Rey said.

"You have no idea."

Then, Ben noticed something resembling a smug smile playing on Rey's lips.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked, gesturing behind them toward the place the little girl had spoken with Rey. As he waited for her response, he tried to will his anger to ebb away and allow himself to focus on her.

She leaned closer as they walked, smiling up at him, that glint in her eyes still there, lighting her expression in a way that made him warm from the inside.

"That little trainee said she thinks you like me."

"Is that right?" Ben said, trying to straighten the smile threatening to break through his angry mask. And suddenly, all thoughts of Kezzik were now completely erased.

Then Rey's voice took on a higher pitch as she imitated the words of the little girl. "He doesn't look so scary. He looks pretty strong, though. He'll probably make a good boyfriend." Her voice cracked on the last word as she fell into laughter.

The sound was so contagious, so free, such a contrast to his darkened thoughts, that Ben couldn't help but laugh along with her. And the ring of his own laughter surprised him. It bounced off the stone corridors, filling his ears and he felt his smile widen. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. And despite the niggling pain in his still healing body, a constant reminder of the war that was not so far off, Ben found himself having fun with Rey. He shoved her playfully, not knowing what to say, but not really caring because he felt…

He felt  _good._

Then he remembered Rey's response when the little girl had whispered those things into Rey's ear. A familiar warmth heated his cheeks again, joined by a bubbling somewhere deep in his insides. "You said you thought so, too," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't get too cocky, Ben Solo. I still haven't decided if I actually believe it."

But Ben didn't miss that devious sparkle in her eye or the smirk on her lips as he followed her back to the  _Falcon._

They passed Samra and Kezzik, who were deep in a conversation in an alcove just off the temple's hangar bay and continued onto the Falcon. It seemed, this was the closest thing to home Rey had at the moment, because she sank down in the pilot's seat as though it belonged to her.

A flashing red light on the console illuminated her face in a menacing rhythm.

"A message," they both muttered at the same time.

Rey reached out to press the alert and a voice came through, rushed and staticky. "Rey, it's me." Whoever is was sounded out of breath, puffing into the communicator. "Poe is livid, thinks you led the First Order to us and has most of the Resistance and its allies convinced, says you've joined with Kylo Ren. I just don't believe it. It's not true. Is it?"

There was a pause and Rey's eyes found his. He looked back at her, desperate to mask the anger he felt, able to guess whose voice it was issuing through the comm panel. It was the traitor. But he was more than that to Rey. An unfamiliar feeling was creeping across his skin, an unease, anger, but he swallowed against it, focusing on regaining control.

The voice of the traitor continued. "Chewie helped me trail you here to Yavin IV. If you still have the tracker, I'm wearing the beacon. Let's talk. Alone. Please."

Then the voice cut out and they were left in silence.

"I don't trust him," Ben finally said.

"He's my friend."

"I still don't trust him."

"I trusted you," she said, eyes glinting as she realized she had won the argument.

There was nothing he could say to that, but that didn't mean he was going to let her meet him alone. Ben knew the traitor was dangerous and now, if the arrogant pilot was spreading lies through the Resistance, it was possible that neither Rey nor himself were safe on Yavin any longer.

"I'm going with you," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little spicy, sorry for the rating change, but it's time for some of our lovebirds to have a little fun! Thank you as always for your comments and Happy Holidays everyone :)

Rey could not allow Ben to come with her to meet Finn.

Finn would never understand why she'd been talking to Ben. Finn's anger, as hers had been those first few times the Force had connected her with Ben on Ahch-to, would be impossible to see past. And Rey didn't need more anger, she needed allies. She needed Finn to explain things to Poe, to get word to the Resistance. Then, if they could rally enough support along with what they had here, well, it would be a start.

"Ben, you've got to stay here," she said, willing her voice to carry a tone of assured command despite the anxiety she was beginning to feel as it quickened her heartbeat. "The last time you saw Finn, you tried to kill him. There's no way he'll be able to listen to anything I say if you're there."

Deep lines etched Ben's forehead. He was not having it.

"He's not a danger to me, Ben." She filled her voice and the Force around them with as much confidence as she could muster before she rose from the pilot's seat to stand just beside the co-pilot's chair. "He's a friend. He trusts me. I just need a chance to explain things to him." Rey leaned down, brushing a strand of dark hair from Ben's eyes and using her fingers to soothe the fear she felt echoing down the bond. "He could be an ally."

Ben's face was unchanged despite her emotional appeal, dark eyes burning as they always did when he was silently pleading with her, his lips set in a half-scowl, half-pout.

Those eyes. Those lips… and Rey wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, to let her Force mingle with his until she felt the calm return to him. The way they'd joined in the forest, his taste, his strong hands on her body…

Oh stars, he was really affecting her thinking now. He'd said nothing and yet, she was losing her will to do this, to go against him.

It took a very intentional decision to remove her hand from his face and to put some space between them before Rey was able to ignore his frown. She had to do this, whether Ben Solo agreed or not.

After several steadying breaths, she found the will to leave the cockpit, striding to the locker where she'd stowed the mate to Finn's cloaked binary beacon. She thought she didn't need it anymore, but she'd kept it anyway. Silly really, the things she clung to. On Jakku it had been little things, a doll she made when she was 10-years-old out of an old flight suit she'd found in the cargo bay of a wreck. She wondered what that little girl would think of her now. Would she even believe everything she'd been through?

Rey palmed the beacon, clutching it to her heart. Rey had never had much, and this was a reminder of her connection to the Resistance. To her friends.

The harder she thought about Finn, the more her eyes stung, threatening with tears. How could he even consider she'd become a traitor? After all they'd been through? She swallowed against the tightening in her throat.

She could not let him continue to believe it. The very thought was making her nauseous.

Rey glanced back toward the cockpit. Ben hadn't followed her, but she could feel him now, tumultuous frustration ruminating through the Force, like a midnight storm over a frigid ocean. But she couldn't let him change her mind. She still had to do what was right. Ben would come to understand.

Rey rifled through the locker again, tucking a blaster into her waistband and angling it against her hip so it couldn't be seen from under the trailing fabric of her tunic. She wouldn't need it for Finn, but she wasn't sure what kinds of jungle animals (besides the group of sentient dragons) were living out there. Finally, she placed a hand on her saber staff clipped to her other side. Finding it just where she'd left it, she whirled around and marched out of the  _Falcon_ before she could think to change her mind.

She thought about looking for Astralis, that maybe she could help Rey get to the spot the beacon was pointing to, but she thought better of it. Riding up to Finn on an enormous dragon was probably not the best way to promote peaceful thinking in a nervous friend.

So instead, she went looking for Samra. She might have access to some smaller speeders or freighters she could use.

* * *

"You really should stop tormenting him," Samra said, eyes flashing as she pulled on the neck of his cowl, leading him through the bay door of the  _Steelshade._ "He's obviously close to his edge."

"Says the woman who tried to kill him this morning." Kezzik was trying to seem unaffected by Samra's sudden urgent quest for privacy, but he felt his heart thundering in his chest already. "Why are you pulling –"

But Samra didn't let him finish before her lips were pressed against his and he was forced to abandon his question.

"I didn't want to believe you'd changed." Samra was speaking in short breaths, punctuating each phrase as she trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck. "But you just," a nip to his neck, "renounced the First Order," a tug at his earlobe, "in front of everyone."

Each kiss was rioting emotions inside of him, fueling a fire he hadn't felt in ages.

Kezzik could hardly breathe anymore, let alone speak. "Well, if that's all it was going to take to get you hot for me, I would have found a way to demonstrate how horrible a traitor I am a long time ago."

Samra's mouth turned up into a smile and Kezzik placed his thumb on her lower lip. "That smirk, my love, is killing me."

She leaned against his hand and he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her precious face and the warmth of her body in his arms.

Kezzik had been with her only once, a forbidden act of love in the days of Skywalker's training temple. They'd kept it secret, though he wondered how secret it had really been considering the close quarters. Love was forbidden for the Jedi, yet another reason he'd turned from the order completely. A life without love, what kind of life was that?

And as he stared into Samra's eyes, he knew the Jedi had it all wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, leaning into his embrace.

"How much I missed you." Kezzik's heart was still hammering unevenly in his chest, "And how much I  _want_ you."

Samra put her palms against his chest, then crept them over his shoulders and up to the nape of his neck, pulling him down close to whisper against his ear. "Why do you think I pulled you in here, Kezzie?"

He smiled, a slow smile as he stared into Samra's dark eyes, as he had in every dream he'd ever had of them, together like this.

Then she was touching him, kissing him, running fingers through his hair, and he was almost instantly lost in the sensation.

A minute could not have passed before Kezzik's insides were burning. Samra's touch was a hot brand against his skin that only served to stoke a desire he'd carried for years at his very core. And that desire was blazing now.

He could not resist it any more.

He pushed her against the wall of the  _Steelshade._ Not enough to hurt, but enough to insist. She needed to understand what she  _did_ to him.

She grunted as her back hit the wall, her hands running urgently along his shoulders, kneading and exploring, setting him on fire…

"Kezzik," she panted against his ear, "not here…"

"Then where?" He hardly recognized the sound, guttural, like an animal, more growl than voice.

His hands roved over the curve of her hips, perfectly accented by the silver lines at the sides of her tight black flight suit, eventually finding her sculpted rear. Oh Force, she felt so good.

She let out a squeak as she tried to find her voice, "I don't know…"

But in no way was her body mirroring her words as she was suddenly kissing him again, her mouth a hot, sweet contrast to the frozen Force he could feel flowing through his veins. Desire, cold and dark melding with burning heat, and the union of the two sensations was quickly driving him mad.

He plunged himself into the kiss, sucking and biting and  _feeling._ So many sensations, so many years of wanting this, wanting her… then she bit down hard, drawing blood into his lower lip and he lost himself.

Maybe he groaned, maybe he imagined it, it was hard to hear anything with the Force now ringing in his ears. He released it in a wave of desire, lusty powerful need, and she was pressed against the wall, her feet several inches off the floor.

He kissed her again, this time the metallic tang of blood mingled with the sweet taste of her and when he thought there was no possible way he could want her more, she pulled back to whisper in his ear again.

"Oh screw it, I don't care where we do it," she purred.

She kissed him again and he smiled, feeling her nails rake against the fabric of his tunic and she slipped her hands beneath his cowl and had it off before he had a chance to process the exquisite fact that she was now undressing him.

Kezzik felt waves of her Force crashing into him now, mixing with his own energy and it was intoxicating. He felt drunk with it, dizzy but not sick, not empty and depressed as he'd felt downing drink after drink in so many filthy, lonely bars across the galaxy - without her. No.

This was a carefree sort of intoxication. She balanced his cold, his fear, his anger and made it feel… good.

In his distraction, Samra managed the upper hand with a push of warm Force that staggered him. He fell against the door of the sleeping quarters, landing splayed on the steely floors.

Samra looked down laughing before climbing down to straddle him on the ground.

The pressure of her body on his was indescribable. She shifted her weight slightly, onyx eyes gleaming as she studied his frustrated expression before shifting again.

"You devilish little mynock," he said between clenched teeth, "Do that again and see what you'll get."

She smirked, lip swollen from their hard kisses, before swaying her hips and grinding against his now, very hard, arousal. He had to bite his own lip to keep from crying out.

She would not be in charge of this. No. He was going to have her  _his_ way.

He sent a push of Force crashing against her, flipping her to her back, though he was careful to cradle her fall with his hand behind her head as he caught her in his arms and pressed himself hard against her.

"You've grown stronger, Kezzie," she said, her voice now ragged. "Your healing earlier, your Force. I can  _feel_ you now."

"You'll be feeling more than just my Force in a moment, my love."

She laughed, a beautiful, breathy laugh that warmed Kezzik from the inside.

She was unbuttoning his tunic now, clever fingers finding each clasp faster than he could count them and there was no turning back now. His own body, too had taken over, daring to touch her in places he had dreamed of countless times since they'd been torn apart. He let his fingers worship her, pulling her zipper down from her high-necked flight suit, lower and lower until her breasts spilled out into his hands.

She groaned as his hand cupped the tender flesh, fingers twisting at her nipple.

He hummed his appreciation into her ear and then she was  _there._ He gasped as her deft little hand was in his trousers, clasping tight fingers around his erection.

"Oh my," she rasped, an appreciative tone to her voice.

And she was flipping him onto his back again, though he hardly noticed as she continued to work him into a frenzy with her hands. She was in charge and he didn't care. She'd always been in charge and with her, Kezzik realized, he didn't care that he wasn't in control of their lovemaking. He  _wanted_ her to lead him, to love him.

She was everything.

And while he continued to explore one of her exposed breasts, he finished unzipping the rest of her flight suit, reaching a hand up to help her remove one leg from the tightly fitting fabric. Then, she settled back onto him, one leg still in the suit, not seeming to care about anything but what she was doing to him.

The steely deck floor was digging into his shoulders as she pressed her body closer, but the pain was a welcome reprieve from the pleasure now coming to a crescendo between his legs. She was wet and hot, and she ground herself over and over against him until eventually, her breathing changed. It was coming in short little pants now, her eyes burning into his between frenzied kisses and it was clear she was as lost as he was.

Kezzik's limbs were numb, vision blurred, Force throbbing with pleasure and warmth from her. She paused briefly, just before she pressed down at a different angle and…

"Damn it," he cursed as she sheathed herself completely around him, hot and tight and oh Force, he was realizing there was no way he could last like this. He wanted to keep going for her, to make it perfect, but he was teetering at the edge already as he tried to pull her hips away, to give him some time…

She smiled down at him then, that mischievous glint in her eyes, a flush on her cheeks and she drove herself down on him again, finding a glorious rhythm and he found his release in a rush of Force and light and a convulsion of pure bliss.

She continued to grind against him as he shuddered against the flesh of her shoulder, and a moment later she, too, found release, gasping and gripping his back before collapsing on top of him.

As they rested, tangled together on the cold floor of the ship, panting, Kezzik reached up to run his hands through her hair. She smelled so good and the weight of her body was so deliciously comforting, Kezzik could have stayed there forever, tangled up in her body and her scent and her energy.

But Force help him, if Ren's damned woman didn't call Samra's name at that exact moment from the entrance of the ship. "Samra, are you in here?"

"She's not here," Kezzik called, his voice still husky and low.

Samra gave him a fake scowl. "It might be important," she said, tapping her index finger to his lips, before prying herself away from him. The loss of her was almost painful.

"Give me a second," Samra called. The only solace for being interrupted would be seeing Rey's face when she realized what she'd been walking in on.

Samra scrambled to her feet, shoving her leg back into her flight suit before Kezzik stood, catching her hands in his.

He silenced her protests with another kiss, before keeping eye contact as he slowly zipped her suit from bottom to top.

"We're in here," Kezzik said, buttoning his pants. He didn't even bother to put his tunic back on. Rey had to understand that a little private time was not an option, but a necessity and he had no shame whatsoever about being caught in the act.

The scarlet blush that claimed Rey's face when she looked back and forth between the two of them was almost worth the interruption.

And Kezzik wondered if Ren's woman was a virgin, then? As far Kezzik knew, so was Ren. What an interesting rollick in the sheets that would be.

Kezzik couldn't help but smirk at Rey, as she tried very hard to look anywhere but at their faces.

"What did you need, Rey?" Samra asked, doing a better job than he was at masking his impatience.

"Sorry to… uh interrupt," Rey said. "I just, I need a transport, a speeder or something to get out into the jungle."

"There are some speeder bikes in hangar bay 4. On the other side of the atrium. I can't speak to their level of disrepair, though."

"I'm sure I'll find something that works," she said, thanking Samra hastily and whirling toward the entrance.

When her footsteps had retreated away from the  _Steelshade_ , Samra turned to Kezzik. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I'll go ask Ren."

"You really need to start calling him by his given name, Kezzik." Samra shot him a look. "He's trying to change, like someone else I know."

"He nearly killed you and you're already taking his side?" Kezzik couldn't believe that even Samra, beautiful and cunning as she was, could be that forgiving.

"I'm not doing it for him, not even for me. I'm giving him a chance for this," she said, gesturing all around her. "If Astralis trusts him, then she must have sensed something in him. If we don't work together here, we have nothing against the First Order."

Kezzik reached out to tug on a glossy strand of her black hair, pulling her closer. "Beautiful  _and_ wise."

"I just don't want what we've built here to crumble because of our history together. I had my piece with him, now he needs to prove his loyalty. And you need to give him a chance to do that," she said, lowering her brows.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, playing the dutiful schoolboy.

"I mean it," she teased, poking a finger at his bare chest, trying very hard not to be affected by his proximity, but she was already breathing harder again.

"So do I," he insisted innocently, lifting her finger to his mouth and biting it.

"Good," she said, somehow still ignoring his teasing. "Let's find out where she's off to then?"

"Nosy as always," he said, turning to go after Rey.

He saw Samra shaking her head over his shoulder. "Don't think you'll need a tunic for that?"

Kezzik turned to Samra again, "I know some women who'd appreciate the view a bit more without it."

"I also know some women who prefer the  _Hutt_  family physique," she said, "to each their own."

"Are you comparing me to a Hutt, my love?" He raised an incredulous brow.

"You're nearly as intolerable," she said.

He smiled broadly, his heart swelling with the realization that this was what he'd been missing. This was what Samra did for him. "I love you," he said.

And she stepped forward, pulling his tunic over his head and planting a kiss on his lips. "And I love  _you_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all wait for some news on Episode IX - at least fanfiction is here to keep us busy :) Hope you all are enjoying your new year so far. Drop me a comment if you're still around!

Ben had lost track of Rey in the endless halls of the temple. They were impossible to navigate, lit only by the occasional flicker of light filtering through the overhead ventilation holes cut into the stone.

She'd taken off so quickly. Why hadn't she waited for him?

She was so impetuous sometimes. So  _stubborn_.

He turned another corner, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but ran nearly headlong into a red-cheeked Samra and tousle-haired Kezzik.

Kezzik eyed Ben suspiciously. "Where's our little Rey of sunshine going?"

Ben's hand shot out without thinking, attempting to shove Kezzik out of the way. He didn't have time for this from him.

"Slow down there, Master Ren," Kezzik drawled, catching Ben by the wrist and then glancing sideways at Samra.

Samra's glare froze Kezzik, and he awkwardly uncurled his fingers from around Ben's wrist.

"What Kezzik means to say is, Ben, we saw Rey headed towards the speeders. Any idea why she's running off to so quickly?" She raised a curious brow.

"What speeders?" Ben demanded. "Where are they?" Ben had tried, and failed, to keep the panic from his voice.

Samra only folded her arms across her chest. "If there is something going on here that could jeopardize what I've worked hard to build, I deserve to know. Tell me and of course, I will accompany you to the speeders."

Ben didn't like the idea of bringing more people into this. They were only wasting time.

He glared at them.

"Fine, wander around aimlessly then." Samra grabbed for Kezzik's hand and pulled him away, retreating down the hall.

Ben took a deep breath, attempting to swallow his anger, focusing on what mattered most. Because if he was going to catch Rey, he needed to know how to navigate this temple.

The words came out in a growl despite his every attempt to remain civil. "Resistance. They know we're here."

Samra stopped cold, then turned, her face notably paler. "What?"

"One of Rey's old  _friends_ tracked us here," he explained, using far too much energy holding back the anger bubbling inside. "Thinks she's helping the First Order by helping me."

"Shavit," Samra cursed, her eyes were on the wall, obviously deciding what to do.

"Let's go with her." Kezzik was already leading the way, the opposite direction from where Ben had just come.

"No. I need to go with her alone." This was not an option. Dragging Kezzik and Samra along would only make this more complicated. "The traitor is probably already…"

"Kezzik is right," Samra interrupted, "You'll need a neutral party to convince anyone that what we have here isn't a First Order or Resistance operation."

Ben resisted the urge to wave a hand and shove them out of his way with a Force push. But Rey was moving so fast now. Ben could feel her Force if he focused, that bright light retreating from him much faster than he could follow on foot.

He needed a speeder.

And curse them, he needed Samra to show him where the speeders were.

He gritted his teeth, before attempting to take a steadying breath.

"Fine," Ben said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Quinn was not a courageous man. He was a careful man.

Quinn was not a hero. But he was able to see the heroes in the people around him.

Quinn was not the type to plan a rescue. But the situation hadn't left him much of a choice. He could no longer be careful, there were no heroes nearby, and if he didn't get back to warn Master Ren about what was going on here, the galaxy was going to burn.

Quinn stared at himself in the 'fresher mirror, spritzing his hair with a light mist of water before removing his barber shears from their case. Pinching hair in layers between two fingers, he began carefully snipping the overgrown ends, contemplating the events of the last few days.

He'd heard all about Master Ren's struggle against Supreme Leader Snoke aboard the bridge. He'd heard how Snoke could snatch the skins of his enemies…

He shuddered.

After returning to the Finalizer, Quinn had gone back to work, just to blend in, to listen to the staff whispers. Goddess be praised, his unique position as personal hygiene assistant to Kylo Ren provided him certain liberties and clearances that were most helpful since he'd returned. And by some glorious oversight, they hadn't thought to revoke these clearances after Master Ren had escaped.

Quinn tried not to think of himself as a traitor, after all, he was only following Master Ren which had been his foremost duty. Still, it was unlike him to be sneaky in any way. Quinn felt like a bantha in a glass artisan's shop… one false move…

And yet, after only a few days, he'd somehow made a contact in the Resistance who was working on propaganda to be filtered through to the newer recruits of the First Order. And he of all people was helping to spread these messages to the troops. He'd made some contacts through a recruit on his homeworld who was now an officer, which was how it had started.

The propaganda would be key to beginning an uprising in the very heart of the First Order. Because this contact in the Resistance had been a Storm Trooper and understood that their system of training was not fool proof. The troops still had minds of their own. Fears. Hopes.

And Quinn had transferred the spark he hoped would light the fire of their rebellion.

But then, Quinn had heard that the Supremacy, would indeed be fixed soon, and would include upgraded weapons systems. How he'd managed it in such a short time was beyond his ability to comprehend. But he knew Snoke would not wait long to unleash his wrath once his weapons were ready. Time was running out.

Quinn refocused his attention on his haircut, using a hand mirror to check his progress on the back of his head, until he'd finished, satisfied with his work. He retrieved the broom from a nearby closet, swept up the halo of brown at his feet and dusted the stray hairs from his neck and shoulders.

Quinn had never let on that he knew much about Kylo Ren's past. As a simple member of the hygiene staff, he wasn't supposed to know things. But Quinn understood people and in return, people told him things.

After piecing together years of whispers, he understood how Ben Solo was just another victim of Snoke and how Kylo Ren was a product of years of manipulation. He understood that Snoke was likely to do the same to Ledo, Aayla, and the poor young man, Temiri, whose innocence Quinn could not stand to see soiled.

Quinn was tired of watching Snoke make more victims.

Kylo Ren was no tyrant. Not truly. He was far too broken. He was a man searching for something, or someone. And Quinn thought maybe he'd found it when he'd seen Master Ren speaking to shadows, through his Force.

He knew the expression he'd seen on Master Ren's face and figured the man wasn't just talking to the wall as he'd over heard him say he "gave a damn" about something or some _one_.

No. It was true that Quinn did not understand the Force, but he understood love and he understood fate. He understood destiny.

So, as he applied a finishing gel to his hair, parted it carefully on the side, and reached for his shirt and suit coat, he understood that what he was doing was part of some bigger plan.

He'd planted the seeds of dissent here aboard the Finalizer and would now risk everything for a handful of misfits attuned to an ancient Force he didn't understand.

He could not believe he was doing this.

But he'd gone over the plan in his mind again and again. He would pretend to be sent by the hygiene department to clean up the "special prisoners." He knew where to find them after days of careful listening, watching, and waiting. Then, he would quickly transfer them to the docked hygiene supply craft before anyone noticed.

This was the part of the plan he was leaving to chance. How would he be allowed to remove the prisoners from their cells? It was so unlike himself to leave anything to chance.

But there was nothing to do for it.

Because finally, the day had come. An old hygiene freighter was offloading supplies in a bay very near the prisoner cell block. He knew the crew well. He ranked most of them and they wouldn't question his decision-making. With a little luck, and maybe some well-timed Force use from his friends, he could have them off this ship.

As he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror one last time and straightened the golden buttons at the front of his tailored coat he thought, strangely, that it might be the last time. He could die enacting this plan tonight.

_At least,_ Quinn thought, appreciating his fine suit and newly trimmed hair,  _I will look good doing it._

* * *

Rey leaned forward, twisting the throttle to its max and reaching out with the Force to guide her path through the forest. There was nothing quite like piloting a speeder. The closeness to the ground always gave the illusion of going so much faster, and here, winding through the trees, each weave and turn gave the impression of travelling at light speed.

Even her old speeder bike back on Jakku had been fun to ride. When it wasn't loaded down with scrap, which was almost never, it was surprisingly fast. But this speeder she'd just borrowed was sleeker and lighter, which made for faster turning and maneuvering through the forest.

Rey found she was actually having fun as she tracked Finn's location in the forest.

She tried to suppress the gnawing sensation of guilt at the back of her mind. Ben would definitely not be happy with being left behind, but she couldn't risk losing Finn's trust. She had to go to him alone and explain what was going on here. Maybe with his help, with the help of what was left of the Resistance, they could have a chance against the First Order.

She followed the beacon into the depths of the forest and soon, the trees had grown so thick, she had to slow her speeder to a crawl.

_I could walk faster than this._

She had a feeling she was close anyway, so she hopped off, and continued on foot into the forest.

It smelled wet here.

Rey marveled at the strangeness of it - that air could smell wet. She'd never dared to imagine such a place when she'd lain dreaming on Jakku. It was one thing to dream about water, oceans, lakes, but it was another thing to dream of worlds so green and moist that the very air smelled like moisture.

Life sprang from every nook and cranny here. Eyes followed her from burrows in the moss, from nests in the hanging vines. Trumpet-shaped flowers, golds and reds, hung from curtains of vines and she had to reach a hand up here and there to part them in order to pass through.

This was as far from Jakku as she could get.

And as she navigated mossy outcroppings and gnarled roots, Rey imagined a dozen different ways this meeting with Finn could go. She could only hope he would believe she'd joined with Ben because she'd known he would renounce the First Order, because she sensed he wasn't evil. He had to believe her.

Finn had been her best friend through all of this.

Her first friend.

She navigated around a particularly close-growing patch of new trees in the grove, moving off toward a more open path as she continued to look to the beacon to guide her. Then, passing through the thick-canopied trees, she stepped into the only patch of sun she'd seen in what felt like hours.

The heat of the day warmed her shoulders as she stepped fully into the clearing and into the sunlight.

On the other side of the grassy field, a small freighter gleamed in the sun, and standing just in front of it was Finn.

Rey's stomach began turning over and over again in a nauseating circular crawl, excitement mixing with nervousness.

What was left of Finn's resistance uniform, tan trousers and a collared shirt and vest hung loosely on his frame. The Resistance obviously had fewer uniforms to give out and they couldn't even manage to find one for Finn that fit well. Not only that, but it looked as though he'd been to the sarlacc pit and back in it, because not only was it ill fitting, but torn and blood-stained, too.

But Finn's bright smile, a flash of white visible across the entire clearing, was an instant relief to her queasy stomach. Her nervous heartbeat evened to a steady beat as she crossed the field toward Finn, tall grass scratching at her knees and shins.

He raised his arms and met her in an embrace.

"I knew you'd come," he said. "Poe said – "

"Poe thinks he knows what this is all about, but he has no idea," Rey interrupted, anger bubbling inside at the man who wouldn't even hear her side of the story himself.

Finn gave her one last warm squeeze and pulled back to hold her at arms' length.

"You saved us. On Crait," he said, brows knitted and tears welling. "I told him if you'd truly wanted to join with Kylo Ren, then why did you save us then?"

"Finn," she scanned the clearing for a place to sit, so they could talk without feeling rushed. This was going to take a while. She reached for his hand and he smiled again at the contact, content to follow her before they settled on a large projection of roots near the edge of the clearing. "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Me, too. Chewie says hi," Finn said. "He wanted to come, but Leia has her hands full trying to find an ally willing to let us settle down for a while to regroup."

Rey's heart flip flopped.

"Leia's alive? And Chewie?" She hadn't dared believe they could have escaped. It was too much to hope for. "You have no idea what a relief that is."

Rey tried to block the memory of how it had felt in the Force when so many voices, so much life, was silenced all at once. The heaviness of the silence in that moment could only be matched by the weight of her own heart.

"It's amazing so many survived," Finn said, picking at the moss on a nearby root, his voice dropping into a more cautious tone. "But some are saying you knew about the attack. That Kylo Ren came to Bespin just before he made the order to fire on us. That you  _knew._ "

Rey took a deep breath, filling her lungs as she gathered the right words to explain what had happened.

"Finn, remember when you caught me talking to someone named Ben?"

"I knew it was Kylo Ren's name, before…" he trailed off, shaking his head as though he still didn't want to believe it. "But I wanted to trust you. I didn't think you'd…"

But Finn was having a hard time finishing his sentences now. His forehead was creased, tears in his eyes.

"Finn, I can't explain how I knew. But I sensed him beginning to turn from – "

Finn's hand darted quickly to his ear, muttering something that interrupted her explanation. "There's what?" he said.

"I said, he was turning away from the dark side," she said, trying to figure out why he was suddenly cupping his ear.

But Finn was directing his full attention to something or  _someone_  in his ear. He had an earpiece in. Why hadn't she seen it before. "You broke up there, what are you yelling about?"

Finn removed the earpiece, holding it out and tweaking a setting. A grainy voice blasted through the tiny speaker.

"She's not alone! Get out of there!"

Through the haze of static, she recognized the voice.

Poe.

Rey felt the ground drop out from below her.

Finn's neck whipped around, glancing nervously to the tree line at the edge of the clearing.

"Who? Rey?"

"I swear, I came alone," she said. But as she let her feelings sweep across the nearby forest, she felt him. Ben. And he wasn't alone.

An uneasy silence came over the clearing, like the strange calm just before a sandstorm back on Jakku.

Finn's eyes were narrowed, studying her face.

Poe's voice issued another staticky warning, this time there was an even greater urgency there. " _He's_  there, with two others. Get out of there! We're coming in."

"Rey, you were supposed to come alone," he said, eyes both accusing and regretful before they flitted nervously to the tree line.

"Finn, just listen. He's turned. He's no longer a part of the First Order."

His lips tightened into a firm line, his features hardening to match. "He nearly killed me, Rey. He killed his own damn father! And he's obviously done something to you," he was standing, scanning the treeline again. "I'm sorry, but I'm not making the same mistake Han did."

He rose quickly, gave her one last look of anger, of betrayal, before sprinting back to his freighter.

"Finn, please!" But her voice was lost in the sound of engines roaring.

And Rey knew those engine sounds weren't from Finn's beat-up freighter. The overlapping tones, simultaneous high whines and lower hum of propulsion were more than familiar now. Those were the sounds of X-Wing fighters.

But that wasn't possible. The fleet had been destroyed. Hadn't it? There was no way Leia would have issued an order like this.

Poe.

Had Poe Dameron really scraped the sides of the barrel just to come seek her out? Had he really, after nearly being wiped out, brought the very last of the Resistance to come destroy her?

An explosion rocked the world's surface vibrating deep in her bones. That was all the answer she needed.

Rey's voice tore from her throat, "Run!"

She reached out to the Force to warn Ben.  _The Resistance is here. Run!_

She was not about to let Poe hurt Ben. Not when Ben had only just begun to trust her, to let her get close.

Tears burned behind her eyes as she tried not to think about Finn's betrayal.

Engines roared closer.

There was no time to consider it. She needed to get out of here.

Her pulse pounded to the rhythm of her feet slamming hard against the moist ground and just as she found the cover of the canopy, a blast tore the tops off the trees around her. Silhouetted against the sky were two X-wing fighters.

Tree bark exploded like shrapnel and Rey stumbled, shielding her eyes. A second blast and something in the back of her leg ripped. A searing fire tore from heel to thigh and her leg locked completely. Her head spun, reeling with disbelief, anger, pain and she fell to her hands and knees.

Reaching out through the Force, she searched for that warmth, the energy of life, of balance. But it was only betrayal and icy anger churning in her veins, fueled by the pain in her leg.

Good enough.

She stood, clenching her fists until her nails dug into her palms.

Cold.

She'd fallen into the cave on Ahch-To again. She breathed, reaching out through that darkness, the energy humming to life all around her and inside of herself.

The whine of engines approached again. Rey set her jaw, practically breathing betrayal and pain now. She harnessed it, felt it fill her as she focused on the fighters above.

And Rey unleashed the darkness.


End file.
